Técnicas de apareamiento y reproducción humana
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Gennai se verá inmerso en la compleja tarea de tener que explicar a los digimons como nacen los seres humanos, menos mal que contará con la ayuda de los niños, adolescentes hormonados, elegidos... ¡Un fic muy loco con gran dosis de humor!
1. Introducción al acto

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

1- Este fic es producto de mi mente enferma en una larga noche de insomnio (y varias semanas escribiendo todas las locas ideas que se me ocurrieron) así que quiero pedir perdón de antemano.

2-Se trata de un fic de humor, totalmente extravagante, loco, exagerado y muy gamberro, por eso me tomo la libertad de hacer absurdas parejas de cama (sorato es intocable) que en otros fics nunca haría.

3-Yo amo digimon y a todos sus personajes, es obvio que siento predilección por Sora y Yamato, pero cuando digo a todos me refiero a todos (incluso Jun) de modo que aunque me pase algo con ellos lo hago siempre desde el más absoluto cariño y respeto por favor que nadie se sienta ofendido.

4-La finalidad de este fic es entretener y hacer reír, por eso las personalidades de los digielegidos están totalmente exageradas (o inventadas).

5-Para ser sincera, este fic es solo una excusa para hablar de sexo, por lo que habrá escenas… llamarlo como queráis, en resumen… que nuestros chicos se ponen románticos, aunque todo esta enfocado con mucho humor y espero que no hiera la sensibilidad de nadie, pero por si a caso están advertidos…

6-Para hacer este fic, me inspire en una especie de sit-com, ese tipo de series con risas enlatadas y plagada de chistes, de modo que esta estructurado en una serie de sucesos de cada personaje, algunos tienen relación entre sí y otros no, por lo que la línea del tiempo, a veces, no es la misma para cada personaje.

7-Este fic esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas, que como yo nos tomamos la vida y todos los aspectos de la vida con mucho humor.

Si después de todas estas advertencias aún se atreven a leerlo…. Pues ¡adelante!

**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, pero algún día me pertenecerán y lo llenare todo de sorato JAJAJAJAJA…. (gomen, es que a veces me sale el Digimon Emperador que todos llevamos dentro).**

_La cursiva son pensamientos._

**INTRODUCCIÓN AL ACTO:**

Nos encontramos en el maravilloso mundo digital, un Seadramon duerme placidamente, un Tortomon orina, lavándose las manos después claro, unos Numemons hacen concurso de haber quien tira más lejos la caca… y dos enamorados van paseando de la mano, hablándose al oído, dándose besitos y… ya os imagináis la empalagosa escena, parece que no puede haber mas felicidad en el ambiente hasta que la inocente digimon que les acompaña hace una pregunta y no una simple pregunta sino: LA PREGUNTA…

-Sora, ¿como nacen los niños humanos?.- pregunta Biyomon.

Sora pone cara de "desearía que en estos momentos nos atacase un Tyranomon" e intenta contestar a su amiga.

- Eh… pues…¿cariño?

Con gran habilidad Takenouchi le pasa el marrón a su novio y Yamato se las tendrá que ingeniar para responder.

-_Que novia mas simpática tengo_… Pues… eh… pregúntale a Gennai. (Todos caen a lo anime).

Y de esta forma es como Gennai sin comerlo ni beberlo se vio inmerso en la compleja tarea de tener que explicar a los inocentes digimon las: (Suena Butter-Fly)

**TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMIENTO Y REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA**

Gennai que aún no sabe como se ha metido en este lío, empieza sus explicaciones.

-Eh... bueno para que un niño humano nazca hace falta un macho y una hembra, pero eso no basta, llegar hasta el acto de concebir un hijo es un proceso largo y costoso. Para ello vamos a estudiar a diferentes humanos y comparar sus diferentes técnicas de apareamiento: nos centraremos en la típica pareja de "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto" (ilusos) y esa es…

-¡¡Yamato y Sora!!- grita Biyomon interrumpiendo toda emocionada.

Gabumon le mira con cara de "como para decirle que no".

-Eh… si muy bien.- dice Gennai, asustado, como la mayoría de los presentes.- también veremos a la típica "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras"…

-Esa es Mimi…- dice Palmon.

-Si… y también el típico "todo lo tengo bien calculado"…- continua Gennai.

-Ese puede ser Koushiro.- dice Tentomon con convencimiento.

-_Van a estar interrumpiendo todo el rato ¿verdad?_…. OK y el típico "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato"….- continua el sabio Gennai.

-¡¡Taichi!!.- grita Agumon dejando a todos sordos.

-También estudiaremos al típico "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres".

-Creo que ese es Jyou.- dice Gomamon avergonzado, y no es para menos.

-Y la típica pareja de "nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico".

-¡Takeru y Hikari!.- gritan al unísono Patamon y Gatomon.

-Si, en esa no había ninguna duda, y para la típica "flechazo desde el primer día"…- continua el anciano del Digimundo

-Esa va a ser Miyako y Ken.- dice Hawkmon con cierto temor.

-¿Aunque solo sea por parte de ella?.- añade Wormon.

-¡¡¡CALLA!!!.- le gritan todos los presentes.

Tras esta interrupción Gennai prosigue hablando a los inocentes digimon.

-Bien, después del "interesante" aporte de Wormon (mira a Wormon con cara de "lastima te quedes mudo gusano"), sigamos con el típico "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa"…

Silencio. Todos miran hacia V-mon que hace como si nada fuese con él.

-¡Oh!, ya se.- grita V-mon, dándose al fin por aludido.- la hermana de Daisuke ¡¡Jun!! (todos caen a lo anime)

Gennai, mira al azulado digimon con cara de "este es así de tonto o se lo hace", y opta por terminar con esta patética presentación.

- Bueno supongo que ira con los genes Motomiya, usaremos a ambos a Jun y a Daisuke. Vale y ahora que ya sabemos a los sujetos que vamos a estudiar podemos…

-¡Un momento! ¿Y que pasa con Iori?.- grita Armadillomon, completamente indignado.

Gennai le mira con cara de "que cagada se me había olvidado por completo", e intenta inventarse alguna ridícula excusa.

-Eh.._rápido invéntate una excusa_… eh Iori es aún muy pequeño y no creo que comprenda este tipo de cosas. _Muy bien Gennai has estado rápido._

-Si claro, supongo que tienes razón… _si crees que me he tragado tu excusa vas listo._- dice Armadillomon con cara de desaprobación.

Bueno y ahora si, podemos empezar a observar las ridículas y patéticas… eh quiero decir las interesantes formas de apareamiento humano, es un camino largo que empieza con….


	2. La llamada del acto

**LA LLAMADA DEL ACTO: **

La llamada del acto, es el momento en que los humanos se dan cuenta de que existe el sexo contrario, hasta entonces pensaban que podían ser felices relacionándose sólo con los de su propio sexo (las chicas cotilleando mientras se pintan las uñas y los chicos haciendo concursos de haber quien es más bestia). En el momento que sienten la llamada, debido a que segregan hormonas como posesos, ambos grupos comienzan a comportarse de forma totalmente inusual: por ejemplo las chicas comienzan a utilizar ropa de tallas muchísimo más pequeña a la suya y los chicos eh… los chicos comienzan… a..¿ducharse? Pero ahora veamos como actúan en esta primera fase nuestros sujetos a estudio….

_**Sujeto: "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras":**_

Nos encontramos en la típica casa de las series estadounidenses, con las típicas reuniones de chicas, es decir, una típica fiesta pijama que traducido es: "una excusa para hablar de chicos y criticar a las "amigas" que no han sido invitadas". Y ahí, hablando de amor verdadero, se encuentra la elegida más querida e inocente, Mimi Tachikawa…

-A mi me gusta Justin..pero es que Brad esta más bueno y Michael esta forrado y….- explica la joven Mimi.

-Ay chica relax, si tu puedes tener a cualquiera… _con lo guarra que eres…_ puedes tener uno para cada día jajaja… _maldita bitch_.- dice Ashly con sonrisa de "soy tu mejor amiga pero como me quites a mi chico…."

Mimi le mira con cara de "si no tuvieses esa pedazo de piscina para rato te estaba aguantando guarra" y continua sus explicaciones.

-Bueno eso es verdad pero es que si me lanzo yo…¿no pensara la gente que soy una desesperada?

-No que va… _ya lo eres.. _- le contesta muy sinceramente Ashly.

Y así es, con estas conversaciones tan hipócritas e insustanciales eh… quiero decir interesantes y argumentadas conversaciones es como Mimi se dio cuenta de que podría llegar a hacer el acto con el chico que ama o… el que mejor moto tenga en ese momento. Pero claro no puedes plantarte delante de un chico y decirle que le gustas (recordar que en este momento estamos en la estrafalaria mente de la Tachikawa) por eso las chicas a lo largo de los años han ido perfeccionando técnicas de seducción y diferentes maneras de ligar….

-¡¡Ya lo tengo!!, soy un genio.- empieza a gritar Mimi como si hubiese descubierto la vacuna contra el VIH.- invitaremos a los chicos y… ¡¡¡jugaremos a la botella!!!….

_**Sujeto "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato":**_

Estamos en el instituto de Odaiba o como algunos estudiantes lo llaman en "el lugar de cacería", entre esos estudiantes, por decir algo, se encuentra el incombustible e incansable líder de los elegidos, Taichi Yagami…

-Ahh, estoy cansado… cada día la clase de gimnasia es más dura.- dice el pobre Taichi, mientras descansa en un banco.

-Esto… Tai-kun, aún no hemos empezado.- le comenta su mejor amigo, Yamato.

-Ya lo se, pero es que yo estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo interior.- prosigue Yagami.

Yamato le mira con cara de "no quiero saber de que esta hablando" y le advierte:

-Yagami si quieres ir al baño es mejor que lo hagas ahora, que sino luego nos apestas a todos en el vestuario.

-Que no es eso,lo que quiero decir es que es muy cansado mirar a las chicas; yo normalmente me concentro en Minako (no sabe ni como es su cara, pero los pechos los reconocería a distancia), pero claro luego se pone Yukino a hacer esos estiramientos y cualquiera se resiste a esa hermosa vista y nunca hay que perder de vista a….- explica Taichi a su amigo.

Yamato pone cara de "con lo feliz que era yo sin saber lo que este degenerado pensaba" y rápidamente corta las absurdas explicaciones de su compañero.

-Vale Taichi, ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

De repente Taichi pega un brinco, mientras mira el reloj y dice:

-¡Mierda!, casi se me pasa.

-_Seguro que me arrepiento de preguntar pero… _¿de que hablas Taichi?.- pregunta con temor Yamato.

-Ahora es cuando las chicas de tenis van a las duchas.

Diciendo esto el gran líder Yagami se aleja del gimnasio dejando a su amigo totalmente perplejo e indignado….

-_Para que habré preguntado, este chico cada día esta más salido y__…__ un momento ¿ha dicho tenis?… _¡¡¡Yagami espérame!!!

_**Sujeto "todo lo tengo bien calculado":**_

Seguimos en el instituto de Odaiba, pero claro ahora nos encontramos en un ambiente mucho más selecto, se respira conocimiento y sabiduría en el aire y ahí al pie del cañón del club de informática… eh ¿ajedrez? ¿Qué hace Koushiro en el club de ajedrez? bueno es igual se sigue respirando conocimiento allá donde este el genio de los elegidos, ¿qué brillantez le estará pasando ahora por la cabeza al prodigioso Koushiro Izumi…?

-_Que buena esta, y encima es lista ¿se acostaría conmigo?__…_ - piensa Koushiro mientras juega al ajedrez.

-Koushiro-san, te toca mover.- le dice su compañera de juegos.

Koushiro, despertando de sus "brillantes" pensamientos responde:

-Eh… si jaque mate.

-¡Oh!, realmente eres increíble Koushiro-san, eres un genio.- dice entusiasmada la chica del ajedrez.

Koushiro, levanta una ceja y mira a la chica de una manera seductora y dice:

-¿Tu crees?…. _pues deberías venir a mi casa y te demuestro lo bien dotado que estoy__, _(sonrojándose)… no es para tanto jeje…

-A ver cuando echamos otra, mata ne!.- dice la chica de ajedrez mientras se aleja.

De esta forma la chica que le pone a Koushiro … pone en dificultades jugando al ajedrez, claro jeje… _que bien he salido de esta… _se aleja y el chico prodigioso empieza a pensar en la interesante partida que acaba de disputar o eso creo…

-_Vale le gusto esta claro, así que si se lo pido seguramente me dirá que si, jeje__…__ pero ella me tiene en un pedestal, cree que soy un genio y bueno es verdad domino gran cantidad de temas pero ese__…__ no nos engañemos Kou en el aspecto sexual eres un auténtico pringao, incluso más que Daisuke, bueno no, retiro lo dicho. Entonces __…__ ¿Qué hago?, no puedo permitir que esa chica descubra que soy un inexperimentado sexual _(lo que comúnmente llamamos virgen, pero a Koushiro le gusta adornar la verdad)_ pero yo tengo ganas y__…_

Y en ese momento tan crucial para la futura vida sexual de Izumi un hecho interrumpe sus pensamientos o… ¿le dará alguna idea?

-HI!, ¿tu eres Koushiro Izumi?.- dice la chica animadora más fácil del instituto.

-Eh… si, soy yo.- dice Koushiro mientras le mira… no precisamente a los ojos.

-Ah bien, es que mi tutor me ha dicho que deberías darme clases, dice que tengo malas notas, ¿desde cuando los 1 son suspensos? (no se esta haciendo la graciosa, es así de…)

-Jeje, no te preocupes, yo te daré clases _y creo que tu también vas a darme algunas clases a mi__…. _- dice Koushiro con cara de "no puedo dejar de mirarle la delantera".

_**Sujeto "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres":**_

Bueno ahora por fin nos centraremos en un chico serio, un chico estudioso, educado, un auténtico caballero y que en estos momentos se encuentra… ¿subido en un árbol con unos prismáticos? Vale, seguro que esta realizando algún estudio jeje (del cuerpo humano femenino) en cualquier caso veamos lo que hace el futuro médico del digimundo Jyou Kido…

-Vamos, vamos, quítatelo todo,… ¡¡nooo!!,¡ mierda! ¿Cómo se te ocurre bajar la persiana ahora? maldición, otro día que tendré que usar mi imaginación..- comenta para si mismo nuestro voayer particular.

Y así es como el elegido más ejemplar pasa sus tardes, aunque sigue sin descuidar lo más mínimo sus estudios y por eso es frecuente encontrarlo en la biblioteca pero… ¿estudiando?

Jyou, acercándose con una mirada "seductora",más bien patética, a la chica que espía y dice:

-Ohaio!, Midori-chan, ¿ayer tenías frío?… _sino porque bajaste la persiana._

-Eh… ¿de que estas hablando?.- le responde Midori con cara de "¿quién es este tío?".

-Ah, nada no tiene importancia… _como si no supiera que te gusta que te espíe…_ ¿quieres que te ayude a "estudiar"? .- prosigue Jyou mientras se acerca a ella de una forma bastante repelente.

-_Que chico más repelente, será mejor seguirle la corriente_…. Eh… si claro, espérame un segundo, voy a… a por mis apuntes.

La chica empieza a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello (no es para menos, ya que "estudiar" con Jyou debe de ser duro).

-_Que nerviosa se ha puesto, no hay duda esta loca por mi, la culpa es tuya Jyou, ¡¡no se puede ser tan atractivo!!__…. _-se auto consuela Jyou.

_**Sujetos "flechazo desde el primer día":**_

Nos encontramos en ese lugar sagrado donde las chicas se cuentan los secretos (el por que eligen este lugar, es una de las grandes preguntas de la humanidad), si habéis acertado, estamos en el aseo de chicas del instituto y ahí es donde la enérgica y vital Miyako Inoue esta a punto de desvelar su ¿secreto?…

Miyako con cara de "estoy hablando de mi futuro esposo" habla sin parar.

-Es tan guapo, y tan listo, y tan amable, y tan bueno, y tan…

Si vale, no es ningún secreto que Miyako este enamorada de Ken Ichijouji, la pregunta es ¿serán correspondidos los sentimientos de la joven Inoue?, para averiguarlo debemos ir muy lejos… bueno en realidad a la puerta de al lado, la del aseo de los chicos donde se encuentra el amable y bondadoso Ken Ichijouji…

-Vamos Ken dime quien te gusta, ¡¡es Hikari !!, si es ella te mato..- dice Daisuke, en lo que parece un intento de amenaza a su amigo. (parece ser que el aseo ya no es el lugar sagrado sólo para las chicas)

Ken le mira con cara de "tu y cuantos más" y opta por responder a su pesado amigo.

-¡Que no!, no me gusta Hikari-san…

Daisuke pone cara de alivio, puesto que sin duda el ex-digimon kaizer le habría dado una paliza y continua con su incansable interrogatorio.

-Entonces… ah ya se, es ¡¡Miyako!!, ¿verdad?

Ken se da cuenta de que su amigo no va a parar hasta que le diga a alguien y decide hablar.

-Bueno, Miyako-san es maja, pero…

-¡¡Lo sabía!!, pues ella esta loca por ti, así que la tienes a tiro.- dice Daisuke interrumpiendo a su amigo, algo propio en él.

Pero la mente del genio Ichijouji no estaba ocupada con esos pensamientos, la verdad en estos momentos pensaba en el examen que tenía dentro de media hora… ¿qué?, ¿un chico que no piensa en "eso"?, bueno Ken siempre ha sido un poco rarito, igual la semilla de oscuridad tuvo efectos secundarios… en cualquier caso el joven Ichijouji esta en el punto de mira de Miyako y pronto descubriría lo que eso quiere decir…

Miyako que solo tiene un pensamiento en su cabeza y es "hoy Ken va a ser mi novio sea como sea" llega hasta el lugar donde el apuesto joven esta repasando para su examen y se planta delante de él… y empieza a hablar rápido para que no se le entienda.

-Sidicesqueeresminovio¿vale?

Ken mira a su amiga totalmente confundido y…

-¿Qué?

Preparen los tapones de los oídos porque…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BINGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!.- a Miyako la oyó hasta Myotismon, que se encontraba tranquilamente en el mundo de la oscuridad planeando una nueva venganza contra los niños elegidos.

El pobre Ken aún no sabía lo que había pasado, hasta que Miyako se abalanza sobre él, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que… ahora tenía NOVIA…

_**Sujetos "nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico":**_

Ahora por fin conoceremos una verdadera historia de amor, ternura, cariño, complicidad,… y ahí están a la salida del instituto los elegidos más tiernos y adorables, Hikari Yagami y su inseparable Takeru Takaishi…

-Hi Takeru!, ¿qué tal la clase?.- pregunta Hikari inocentemente.

-Bien, pero te he echado de menos, (pone cara de "imperdonable", si la de digimon 02) maldito profesor como se atreve a separarnos….- dice Takeru furioso.

-Si Takeru es imperdonable..- dice Hikari en tono dramático y se abraza a él de una manera dramática pero inocente.

-Bueno, olvidémoslo, ahora estamos juntos…- dice Takeru inocentemente.

Y se van cogidos de la mano prometiéndose que nunca se la soltaran ¿no es una estampa tierna e inocente?…

_**Sujetos "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

Volvemos al lugar de donde proceden la mayoría de nuestras extravagantes y patéticas… eh bonitas y dulces historias de amor, estamos como no, en el instituto de Odiaba y ahí un chico con goggles persigue incansablemente a nuestra adorada Hikari Yagami, lógicamente hablamos del valiente y tenaz Daisuke Motomiya…

-Vamos Hikari-chan, yo te haré feliz, sal conmigo….- suplica Daisuke.

-Vale, pero Takeru también viene, no soportamos estar separados.- dice Hikari inocentemente.

La cara de Daisuke refleja la desesperación total y empieza a poner en marcha su plan.

-_Maldito Takeru, ¿como voy a conseguir que Hikari sea mi novia si siempre esta en medio?, ya lo tengo__…_si dices como eres mi novia… (exacto, Daisuke pidió consejos para ligar a Miyako)

-Que gracioso eres Daisuke-kun.- dice Hikari inocentemente.

-No espera no era así, es si dices donde… eh no tampoco era eso… eh… .- suplica Daisuke arrodillándose y perdiendo toda su dignidad, si alguna vez la tuvo claro.- por favor se mi novia… y…¿llevas las bragas rosas?

PLASH (aparece la cara de Daisuke con una mano roja).

-Vale, lo siento no quería mirártelas pero….- se intenta excusar Daisuke.

PUM (aparece la cara de Daisuke con un ojo morado).

-Hi Takeru-chan!, no esperaba que estuvieses con Hikari…

**

* * *

**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad el grupo con más éxito de Odaiba estaba realizando una memorable actuación, hablamos como no de los Teen-Age Wolves, el grupo liderado por el irresistible Yamato Ishida, y como no podía ser menos su autodeclarada fan nº1 estaba en primera fila meneando los… los pompones claro, no seáis mal pensados, se trata claro esta de la incansable Jun Motomiya…

-¡¡Yamatooo!!, ¡¡te amoooo!!.- dice Jun gritando como una auténtica histérica.

Al finalizar la actuación el joven Ishida trata de escabullirse y cuando parece que lo ha conseguido…

-¡¡Yamato-san!!, has estado genial, esa última canción iba dedicada a mi ¿verdad?.- dice Jun, interponiéndose en el camino de Ishida.

Yamato pone cara de "es que no se puede ser tan popular" y se dispone a contestar a su admiradora lo más educadamente posible.

-_Joder, ya esta la histérica esta tocando las narices__…_ ah, Jun _a ver ahora como me libro de esta, porque no creo que vuelva a colar eso de que cuenta hasta diez._

-Ay, cariño que tímido eres, puedes darme un beso como hacen los novios.- prosigue la chica.

En estos momentos Yamato desearía que el Seadramon que le atacó en la isla File, le hubiese aplastado del todo y como puede intenta librarse de su acosadora.

-Eh… Jun-san yo no soy tu novio.- dice Yamato con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Bueno, esa era la sorpresa, a partir de hoy ya somos oficialmente novios.- dice Jun con más cara que espalda.

Y mientras Yamato procesa esta atrevida declaración su "novia" ya esta agarrada a él, intentando besarle y… otras cosas no apto para menores.

Yamato trata de desprenderse de Jun, cosa un poco difícil ya que esta chica se agarra como una lapa.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡yo no soy tu novio!.- grita el pobre Ishida.

-Y ¿Por qué no?, si yo te quiero.- dice Jun con una cara fingida de "me has roto el corazón pero tenía que intentarlo".

Yamato le mira con cara de "¿por que no encerraran a esta loca?" y de nuevo trata de aclararle las cosas con el mayor tacto posible.

-A ver como te digo esto… si ya se… que paso de ti, que no me gustas, que no voy a salir contigo, que no saldría contigo ni aunque fuese un mono. _Si así no lo pilla tendré que decírselo por las malas a ver si me deja en paz. _(exacto, esta es la forma delicada de Yamato para decir las cosas, creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Taichi…)

Jun pone cara de "voy a hacer como si no he oído nada y así sigo la película que me he montado" y dice:

-Entonces… ¿a que hora pasas a buscarme?

Yamato, que en estos momentos desearía estar muerto se acuerda de alguien muy especial.

-_Maldito Gabumon, ¿Por qué tuviste que digievolucionar?__…_


	3. La llamada del acto II

_**Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":**_

Ahora si que si, es el momento de conocer a los protagonistas de nuestro estudio son dos personas decididas que saben lo que quieren y no tienen ningún temor a expresar sus románticos sentimientos, ellos son la comprensiva y cariñosa Sora Takenouchi y el distante pero apasionado Yamato Ishida…

Casa Takenouchi (17:05), una chica llama desesperada a su mejor amiga para pedirle consejo sobre el ¿amor?…

-¿Mimi-chan?, soy yo Sora ¿Qué…

¡¡Helloooo!!, Sori.- dice Mimi sin dejar que termine ni de saludarle.- que sorpresa que me llames, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte…

Sora sabe perfectamente que sino la detiene ahora va a estar 3 horas escuchando tonterías de modo que intenta que su amiga desista de sus planes.

-Si Mimi seguro, pero yo te llamaba para…

Mientras Sora intenta desesperadamente poder contar sus penas a nuestra querida Pink Lady veamos como lleva esto de los sentimientos el chico mas popular de toda la ciudad. Nos encontramos en los campos de juego del instituto de Odaiba, nuestro chico vagabundea por ahí con cara de circunstancias, puesto que se había quedado sin ver a su jugadora de tenis favorita (es lo que tiene no saberse los horarios de las actividades deportivas…) pero de repente un matojo de pelo alborotado le hace volver a tierra firme…

-¡¡¡¡YAMATOOOOOOO!!!!.- dice Taichi gritando al oído con todas sus fuerzas.

Yamato le escucha como el que oye el suave silbido de un pajarillo y responde:

-¿Si?, ah Tai-kun, eres tu…

-Llevo llamándote como 20 minutos y no me haces ni caso (en realidad no llevaba ni medio minuto, pero ya sabemos que al gran Yagami le gusta exagerar), joder Yama llevas unos días un poco rarito ¿se puede saber que narices te pasa?.- dice desesperado Taichi.

-…pues… la verdad Taichi es que… _mierda ¿y ahora que le digo?, lo ha notado sabe que estoy raro, seguro que lo sabe__…__ un momento Yamato se trata de Taichi, el mismo que aún cree que cuando oye gemidos de la habitación de sus padres es porque están entrenando para la próxima maratón, así que cuéntale una milonga y que te deje en paz__…_pues… ¡¡el examen!!.. Si eso es, el examen que me ha salido muy mal.- se excusa Yamato como puede.

-_¿Este año mis padres correrán la maratón?_…. ¿Qué examen?… ¡¡Yamato me estas mintiendo!!.- grita Taichi con frustración.

-_¿El examen?, Yamato tenía que ser algo creíble ¡CREÍBLE!__…. _

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?, pensé que yo era especial para ti…

En efecto Taichi esta montando una escena de pareja, para risas de todo el instituto y para desgracia del pobre Ishida que no sabe donde meterse. Yamato se da cuenta de que su amigo no es tan tonto como el pensaba e intenta que este entre en razón y dice:

-No Taichi… perdóname, puedo cambiar y… _¿eh?, ¿Yamato que estas diciendo?, creo que te has metido demasiado en el papel, acaba con esto de una vez y cuéntale la verdad, al fin y al cabo es tu mejor amigo, aún no se por que pero lo es__…_para ya Taichi, te lo contare, pero aquí no que ya has armado suficiente escándalo…

Yamato y Taichi se dirigen a una cafetería, la cara de Yamato es una mezcla de angustia y preocupación, en cambio la de Taichi es una mezcla de triunfo y de "¿seguirán haciendo esos bollos con crema y chocolate?" Ya dentro Yamato se dispone a confesar la aterradora verdad a su amigo pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomara este?…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Takenouchi (20:08)

-…y entonces la zorra de Ashly me levanto a Justin, que claramente estaba loco por mi, pero le intimidaba y por eso nunca me dijo nada y …blablablablablabla…...

Sora con cara de "necesito nuevas amigas urgentemente" escucha resignada a su amiga.

-Aja aja aja…

En efecto la pobre Takenouchi no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su querida amiga le estuviese mas de 4 horas contándole sus extravagancias … eh… quiero decir sus graves dilemas amorosos…

Una cosa esta clara, desde que el humano es considerado animal racional siempre ha tenido a alguien en mente, es decir, que siempre te gusta alguien, pero mientras no lo sepa nadie todo va bien, es como si no fuese oficial pero llega un momento en el que ya no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos delante de los demás, o simplemente que te pillan mirándole el culo, que es lo más frecuente… en cualquier caso llega el momento en el que tienes que decir a tu mejor amigo quien te gusta y por suerte o por desgracia para nuestros tortolitos ese momento ya había llegado, el momento de…

_**La confesión**__**…**_

En una cafetería de Odaiba el guapo Ishida juguetea con una servilleta nervioso mientras su mejor amigo se atiborra a bollos de crema y chocolate…

Yamato que tiene una cara de "en otras circunstancias viéndole comer así vomitaría pero hoy estoy demasiado nervioso hasta para eso" habla con mucha simpatía a su mejor amigo.

-Come lo que quieras Taichi, invito yo jeje… _que cabrón me va a arruinar, mierda y pide otro, esto me va a salir muy caro._

Taichi que tiene la boca llena de bollos no duda en apreciar el gesto de su amigo.

-¡¡Camarera!! tráeme cinco más, que paga Yamato jeje… mira Yama, voy a ser bueno ¿quieres uno? .-dice Yagami mientras le ofrece un bollo de crema y chocolate.

-No gracias.- dice Yamato en tono sarcástico y con una gran cara de asco.- no me gustan.

Taichi se mete el bollo a la boca, si otro más, y contesta a su amigo.

-Vale, ¡¡más para Taichiii!!… oye ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Si veras… eh… yo….- empieza Yamato completamente nervioso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Takenouchi, tras incalculables horas de conversación telefónica, es decir Mimi habla y habla y Sora escucha pacientemente, eso creo…

-Pues eso chica, no se si darle otra oportunidad y… pero bueno voy a callarme que al final voy a acabar aburriéndote jeje, ¿y tú que tal?… ¿Sora-chan?, ¡¡Soraaaa!!

Sora, despertándose al oír el grito de su amiga, decide contestarla antes de que se impaciente más.

-Eh… ¿si?… yo te escucho….- dice Sora con cierto tono de somnolencia.

-_¿Se acaba de despertar o es impresión mía?_…. Digo, que ¿qué tal?, ¿querías contarme algo?

Sora, totalmente incrédula al ver que su mejor amiga se interesa por la vida de otro ser humano que no sea Mimi Tachikawa empieza a hablar, como puede.

-Yo… pues si… Mimi yo… quería contarte algo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Vale Yamato, ahí va díselo ya, al fin y al cabo es tu amigo, te entenderá, espero__…_Taichi, a ti… a ti ¿te gusta alguna chica?.- pregunta el rubio a su amigo.

-¿Quién es esa?, ¿esta buena?.- dice Taichi, en una demostración de su coeficiente intelectual.

Yamato, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a lo anime, no entiende muy bien lo que hace su amigo.

-¿?

-Ahh, que te refieres… vale, vale… _yo que tenía esperanzas de que esa tal __"__alguna__"__ me hiciese caso__… _.- dice Taichi.- pues Yamato, claro que si, me gustan muchas, Yukino, Meiko, Ayumi,..

-…y… ¿Sora?.- pregunta Yamato, interrumpiendo ya que esta lista tiene pintas de ser muy larga.

Taichi le mira con cara de "aún no había hecho ni empezar" y le responde:

-Sora, ¿qué Sora?, ¿nuestra Sora?

Yamato asiente con la cabeza expectante…

-Pues… si claro, esta muy buena y…- empieza Taichi.

-Si, eso ya lo se… .- vuelve a interrumpir Yamato mientras se recupera de su ligero ataque de corazón y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda le pregunta a su amigo.

-Me refiero a si te gusta de verdad, en plan… sentimientos amorosos y todo eso…

-_¿De que leches me esta hablando?…. _¿Qué?, ¡¡no!!, yo… , si me la imagino desnuda y todo eso, pero me pasa con todas las chicas, no siento nada especial hacia ella, además es mi única amiga, así que creo que es con la única que no haría nada a no ser claro que ella me lo pidiese desesperadamente y…

-¡Ya vale Taichi!, ya me has respondido a lo que quería saber, y bueno… es que a mi… a mi me gusta, y no en plan esta buena y eso, que también, sino en plan que… que… que la quiero, la quiero de verdad, yo… yo… yo amo a Sora Takenouchi.- afirma Yamato mientras mira a su amigo con cierto temor.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!, ¡serás cabrón! .- grita Taichi, mientras se levanta de la silla completamente indignado.

En estos momentos Yamato esta estático, su cara muestra el terror absoluto, se dispone a intentar retirar todo lo que ha dicho cuando…

-¡¡Eso es penalti!!, mierda de árbitro, ¡¡cabrón!! (volviéndose hacia Yamato) ¿si Yamato?, ¿qué decías?…

Yamato (cae a lo anime)y hace algunas reflexiones para el futuro.

-_Nota mental: no llevar a Taichi a las cafeterías donde televisen futbol__…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si… es que… creo que… yo… creo que estoy enamorada….- tartamudea como puede Takenouchi.

-¿En serio?, ¿y como es?, ¿es guapo?, ¿esta bueno?, y lo más importante… ¿tiene dinero?.- interroga su amiga Mimi.

-¡¡Mimi!!, tu ya le conoces es, es… (Sora baja el volumen de su voz a una frecuencia imperceptible hasta para los perros) es Yamato.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué esta casado?….- pregunta Mimi dando muestras de su sordera.

-¡No!, .- grita Sora, completamente roja.- que es… es (toma aliento y…) que estoy enamorada de Yamato Ishida.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Mimi?, ¿Mimi-chan, me has oído?, (continua el silencio por parte de su amiga) por favor dime algo…¡¡¡MIMI!!!.- grita Sora bastante desesperada.

Mimi, despertando de su trance por fin reacciona.

-¡Qué estas enamorada de Yamato Ishida!…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……

-Oye ¿de que te ríes?, no es gracioso para ya….-le exige Sora empezando a enfadarse.

Pero Mimi haciendo caso omiso a su amiga, cosa habitual en ella sigue a lo suyo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA… ay Sora, que bueno JAJAJAJA…

-Que va en serio, ¡¡deja de reírte!!.- le grita la chica, totalmente enfadada.

-Ay So, pensé que serías un poco más original, JAJA Yamato JAJAJAJA…- continua Mimi llorando de la risa.

-¿De que hablas?, yo le quiero, le quiero de verdad, yo lo amo, y… ¡¡deja de reírte ya!!.- le grita Sora cuya vena de su frente esta a punto de estallar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA……..- se ríe Yagami.

Yamato totalmente rojo de ira, empieza a estrangular a su amigo, de la misma forma que Homer lo hace con Bart en Los Simpson y le grita:

-¡¡Deja de reírte ya!!, la última vez que te cuento algo, ¡¡cállate ya!!

El chico secándose las lagrimas que le han saltado de la risa le dice a su rubio amigo.

-Vale, vale jajaja, paro ya, jajaja… a ver si me he enterado, que te gusta Sora, ¡¡SORA TAKENOUCHI!! JAJAJAJAJA….

-Genial y ahora lo sabe toda Odaiba, ¡¡Taichi para ya!!, ¡¡YAGAMIIII!!.- dice Yamato cuya vena de la frente, ya ha estallado.

-Vale, perdona, ya no me río más… y… ¿qué vas a hacer?.- dice Taichi mientras se aguanta la risa puesto que ya ha tentado a la suerte demasiado tiempo.

-Pues… no se… ¿tu crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?.- pregunta Yamato aún rojo de ira.

-_En cuanto te vayas se lo voy a contar a todo el mundo…. _vamos Yamato, todas las chicas de la ciudad babean por ti, puedes tener a cualquiera… _que envidia te tengo cabrón_.- aconseja muy sabiamente Taichi.

-Eso no es verdad,… _en realidad si es verdad pero no voy a darle envidia al pobre chaval…._ además Sora no es como las demás,… _gracias a Dios, con una Jun ya tengo suficiente… _por eso me gusta….- explica el joven Ishida.

-Pues díselo, confiésale tus sentimientos, ¿qué puedes perder?.- le aconseja Yagami mientras piensa.- …. _deja ya de meterme rollos que al final me voy a perder el partido__._

Yamato totalmente estupefacto porque Taichi por primera vez en su vida a dicho algo sensato le responde a su amigo.

-Creo que tienes razón, yo ¡¡voy a decírselo!! _muy bien Yamato, con decisión, la próxima vez que la veas se lo dices _(a través de la ventana se ve a Sora paseando) _eh__…__ bueno ahora no cuenta jeje, cuenta a partir de mañana__…_

Taichi mira a su amigo y piensa "seguro que se esta imaginando a Sora denuda…" y decide hacerle una advertencia.

-¡¡Yamato!!, (Taichi se pone realmente serio) tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante respecto a tu posible relación con Sora….- comienza Yagami.

Al oír a su amigo Yamato despierta de sus pensamientos "puros" e intenta tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Si Tai-kun, no te preocupes, se lo importante que es ella para ti, te prometo que la cuidare, y nunca voy a hacerle daño y…

-Si vale, eso esta muy bien….- dice Taichi, cortando el rollo de su amigo.- pero lo que quería decirte es que cuando te lo hagas con ella (Taichi hace un gesto con los brazos muy representativo…), me lo dediques, y claro ¡que me lo cuentes todo!…

Yamato, totalmente rojo, en estos momentos su cara representa todos los estados de animo posibles, murmura:

-La última vez que le cuento algo a este degenerado…

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Tras varias horas de risas por parte de Mimi, esta por fin recupera la compostura y… ¿estará dispuesta a escuchar a su apurada amiga?…

-Yo no se que hacer… pero si no se lo digo voy a estallar, pero por otro lado seguro que yo no le intereso, él es tan popular, puede tener a cualquiera pero… yo…. yo creo que voy a decírselo….-explica Sora a su amiga.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!, ¡nunca!, .- dice Mimi gritando como si acabase de oír la mayor barbaridad que se puede escuchar, y de hecho para Mimi así ha sido.- no puedes declararte a un chico, tiene que ser él el que te lo pida o todo el mundo pensara que eres una desesperada.

Sora, saliendo poco a poco del estado de shock en el que ha entrado con el grito de la Tachikawa pregunta estupefacta:

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, eso es una tontería, estamos en el siglo XXI, por supuesto que una chica puede declararse a un chico.

Mimi pone cara de "pobrecilla, no sabe nada de la vida" y se dispone a dar unos brillantes consejos a su amiga.

-Ay Sori, voy a tener que explicarte muchas cosas…

Y de esta forma comienza un nuevo capítulo de:

_**CONSEJOS PARA LA VIDA **_

_**por **_

_**MIMI TACHIKAWA**_

-Primera norma de las relaciones, nunca le pidas salir a un chico, es un suicidio social, serás señalada como buscona y desesperada..- comienza Mimi.

Sora que no sabe porque esta escuchando este tipo de paridas intenta asumir lo que su amiga le esta trasmitiendo.

-Vale y ¿como se supone que va a saber lo que siento por él sino se lo digo?

-¡¡No tiene que saberlo!! no hasta que tu sepas que a él le gustas, esa es la segunda norma…- continua Mimi.

- _¿Estoy enferma?, porque le estoy viendo lógica a lo que dice_… .Si y como….- intenta preguntar Sora.

-¿Cómo sabes que tu le gustas?, eso es muy sencillo, .- interrumpe Mimi, cosa a la que ya nos tiene acostumbrados.- las chicas tenemos muchas tácticas para adivinarlo, pero hay una infalible… y es… ¡¡LOS CELOS!!

Sora con cara de "debo de haberme recuperado porque otra vez vuelvo a escuchar paridas" pregunta desconcertada a su amiga:

-¿Que?

-Si claro, de esa forma adivinas si le gustas sin tener que hacer el ridículo o llevarte una decepción..- argumenta la pelirrosa.

En estos momentos lo único que pasa por la mente de Sora es "tengo que ser fuerte o acabara convenciéndome" de manera que intenta mantenerse firme.

-No se Mimi-chan, yo no lo veo claro, y además ¿con quien le pongo celoso?, si estoy segura de que Yamato pasa de mi…

-Relax Sora, tu solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga….- comenta Mimi a lo "si no es por mi…, de la que te he salvado".

Y de esta forma es como nuestros enamorados llegaron a una nueva fase de su inexistente relación, una fase en la que deberán confesarse sus sentimientos mutuamente, aunque puede que Takenouchi, influenciada por su querida amiga Mimi, lo haga de una forma un poco inesperada…

_**Y decirte alguna estupidez por ejemplo**__**…**__** salgo con tu mejor amigo porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti**__**…**_

Estamos en el instituto de Odaiba, templo de estudio y enseñanza, o eso es lo que pone en la placa de la entrada, por los pasillos vemos a un chico cuya cara es de concentración absoluta, se trata como no de nuestro adorado Yamato, y este es el día, esta totalmente decidido, hoy va a decir a su idolatrada Sora que la ama, pero lo que él no sabe es que la chica también quiere decirle algo…

Yamato que va hablando para si mismo, haciendo que todo el instituto crea que esta demente prepara la forma de declararse.

-Veras Sora yo te quiero, no eso es demasiado directo, así la asustaré, ya lo tengo, Sora te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

Mientras Yamato piensa en la mejor forma de "no asustar" a su futura novia (aún debe pensar mucho el pobre…), esta se dirige hacia él pero con intenciones totalmente distintas, y en un momento ambos enamorados ya se encuentran frente a frente…

-_Maldito Yagami, no puedo dejar de imaginármela desnuda, bueno Yamato concentración, es el momento que llevas esperando toda tu vida así que adelante__…_Sora.. ho…hooo…hola (tras media hora de intenso esfuerzo Yamato consigue articular la primera palabra, creo que esto va ir para largo…) yo… yo… yo… quería hablar…. con… con… contigo..- intenta decir el pobre Yamato.

Sora mira extrañada a Yamato por la tartamudez de este y opta por hablar ella.

-_¿Desde cuando Yamato es tartaja?_…. Ah, hola Yamato… yo también quería contarte algo…

-De acuerdo, tu primera Sora.- dice Yamato con cara de "imposible parecer más estúpido".

-Yo… verás Yamato, somos buenos amigos y por eso creo que debo decírtelo…. _Sora aún estas a tiempo para echarte atrás y decirle la verdad__…__ ¡no!, estoy decidida, seguiré el plan de Mimi__…_verás yo… (Sora baja la cabeza ya que le es imposible mirar los zafiros que Yamato tiene por ojos y que ella tanto ama) yo… estoy saliendo con alguien…

CRASH, en estos momentos el corazón de Yamato ha sido hecho añicos.

-Es… es genial.. me alegro… yo tengo que irme.- dice el joven, mientras intenta inútilmente aguantarse las lagrimas. Y dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca Yamato, emulando a Forrest Gump, empieza a correr al infinito…

-_Muy bien Sora, le importa una mierda, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, no me ha dejado ni terminar, ¿como he podido pensar que le interesaría?, Sora eres estúpida, bueno tal vez Mimi tuviese razón, si le hubiese dicho la verdad me habría rechazado y habría perdido su amistad, puede que esto sea lo mejor__…. _- piensa desilusionada la pelirroja.

Como podéis ver Takenouchi no es muy buena para percibir los sentimientos de los demás y ya había desistido de seguir adelante con el estúpido plan… eh, quiero decir, el magnifico plan de Mimi pero tras varias horas de charla con esta, (ya sabemos lo que esto quiere decir) Sora decide no darse por vencida y continuar esta farsa… (pobre Ishida, como si no hubiese sufrido bastante por hoy)

Estamos en la cafetería de Odaiba, si esa de los bollos con crema y chocolate, ahí se encuentran dos… ¿enamorados?, bueno no sabría muy bien como describirlo, un chico intenta meter mano a toda costa a su amiga mientras esta no hace mas que darle bofetadas…

Taichi, llevándose la mano a la cara por el último bofetón que ha recibido por parte de Takenouchi, protesta como puede.

-Joder… ¿somos novios o no?, se supone que los novios se meten mano… ¿no me estarás utilizando?

Sora le mira con cara de "como vuelvas a intentar tocarme te rompo la mano" y le contesta:

-Pues claro que te estoy utilizando, te lo deje bien claro…

FLASHBACK

Hace cinco minutos en la cafetería…

-Taichi, ¿quieres hacerte pasar por mi novio para poner celoso a Yamato?.-pregunta una impaciente Sora.

-Vale….- contesta Taichi con un bollo en la boca.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ah si ya me acuerdo.- dice Taichi intentando besarle.

-¿Pero que te acabo de decir?..- pregunta la chica mientras aparta bruscamente a su acompañante.

-Es por si viene, tendremos que estar en situación.- intenta excusarse el joven Yagami.

-¡¡Cabrón!!, (sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta la figura de Yamato se había hecho presente), ¡¡eres tu!! yo te abro mi corazón y tu me traicionas, ¡¡cabrón!!

Y gritando a su amigo como un histérico el pobre Yamato empieza a correr de nuevo (este chico va a terminar en muy buena forma), pero no va solo la incansable Jun Motomiya, que ha presenciado todo, corre detrás de él…

-_No puedo desperdiciar este momento, seguro que si le consuelo se enamorara de mi y__…__.. _- piensa Jun, mientras sigue a su ídolo.

Dejemos las inalcanzables fantasías de Jun y volvamos a la cafetería donde una chica esta estupefacta ante lo que acaba de suceder…

-¿A que ha venido todo eso?.- pregunta Sora extrañada.

Taichi que sigue con su incansable labor de meter mano a la chica contesta:

-Bueno tal vez sea por lo que me contó el otro día…

-¿De que hablas?.- vuelve a preguntar la chica mientras se quita como puede las empalagosas manos de Yagami.

-Si bueno eso de que le gustas… - le responde Taichi mientras se pregunta el color de la ropa interior de la chica.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!, ¿es eso cierto?, ¿qué es lo que te dijo?.- pregunta Sora, mientras se levanta del asombro.

-No se… nada importante… pues que te ama, que esta enamorado de ti, y que quería pedirte que fueses su novia… ¿quieres que te de un beso?.- dice Taichi, siguiendo con su plan de liarse con su amiga.

Sora que acaba de sufrir una parada cardíaca debido a la información que acaba de recibir empieza a gritar como una desesperada.

-¡¡Y tu sabías todo eso y no me lo dices!!, es más ¡¡¡me sigues el juego con estas paridas!!!

-Entiéndelo, nunca una chica se ha fijado en mi, y contigo al menos tenía novia, de mentira pero tenía….- se intenta excusar Taichi mientras en su interior sabe que vuelve a estar soltero.

Lo único que a Sora le pasa por la cabeza es "si le mato, ¿alguien le echaría de menos?".

-Bueno no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que alcanzarle, ¡¡tengo que decirle que le amo!!.- dice la chica, mientras se dispone a salir tras el chico que ama al más puro estilo película de Meg Ryan pero…

-¡Espera Sora!, me dijo otra cosa muy importante.- dice Taichi, haciendo que la chica se detenga.

-¿Lo qué?.- pregunta Sora completamente desesperada.

-No le gustan los bollos con crema y chocolate..- afirma Taichi, como si esa información tuviese alguna relevancia.

Sora (cae a lo anime) y cuando se repone dice:

-No se porque sigo perdiendo el tiempo con este baka, ¡¡espérame Yamato!!

El moreno, contemplando los movimientos de la espectacular figura de su ya "ex-novia" empieza a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

-_Mierda, vuelvo a estar soltero,_ ¡¡eh guapa!! (dirigiéndose a la primera chica que ve), ¿quieres salir conmigo?…

Sora corre a toda velocidad y en pocos minutos alcanza a su amado rubio, algo bueno tendría que tener machacarse en los entrenamientos… la chica llega jadeando y no es para menos ya que habría dejado atrás al mismísimo Usain Bolt.

-Yamato, tengo que decirte algo….- empieza la tenista.

-Me da igual .- contesta Yamato enfadado y nervioso.- porque sabes, yo también tengo novia, si es… es (Yamato empieza a mirar a su alrededor y para su desgracia la única chica que hay por ahí, aparte de Takenouchi, es…) es ¿Jun?, si eso es Jun-san es mi novia.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Yamato besa apasionadamente a la mayor de los Motomiya, bueno más bien es Jun la que le mete la lengua hasta el garganchón, mientras Yamato se pregunta que esta haciendo con su vida…

Sora mira para otro lado, ya que el espectáculo es bastante lamentable y dice:

-No me importa yo te voy a decir la verdad, yo… yo no salgo con Taichi, solo le pedí que se hiciese pasar por mi novio para darte celos, porque yo… yo… yo ¡¡estoy locamente enamorada de ti!!

Al oír eso Yamato aparta violentamente a la Motomiya y se dirige hacia Sora, con cara de "no puedo creer que haya besado a esa trastornada".

-¿Es verdad eso?, tu… yo te… tu me….- intenta articular Yamato.

Sora con lagrimas en los ojos, se dispone a confesar por fin, sus sentimientos a Ishida.

-Si, tu me gustas, y no en plan que chico tan guapo (que también ya que Ishida es increíblemente atractivo), sino en plan, me duermo pensando en ti, me despierto pensando en ti, hago los exámenes pensando en ti, aunque debería dejar de hacer eso ya que llevo suspendidos los cuatro últimos y… lo que quiero decir es que te amo, te amo de verdad.

Yamato con cara de "si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte" se dispone a contestar a su amada.

-Yo, yo… un momento…

Yamato se dirige hacía Jun y…

-Veras Jun-san, eres muy buena chica, pero tenemos que dejarlo, no es por ti, soy yo y…

Pero el rubio desiste de intentar dar explicaciones a su momentánea "novia", puesto que esta está en trance, aún cree que continua besando a su ídolo y hace los gestos al aire provocando caras de repulsión a los viandantes.

Yamato se dirige de nuevo a su adorada Sora, y esta vez si que se dispone a contestar a su amada:

-Yo también, bueno quiero decir que todo lo que has dicho, también me pasa a mi, hasta lo de los exámenes…

-Yamato, que nos conocemos…- dice Sora cuya cara empieza a dibujarse una ligera sonrisa.

El chico le mira con una sonrisa a lo "tenía que intentarlo".

-Si bueno, igual también influye en mis malas notas el hecho de que no estudio y… lo que quiero decir es que (Yamato agarra tiernamente las manos de su amada) Sora ai shiteru.

Sora empieza a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría y…

-Yamato ai shiteru.

¡¡¡Oooohhhhh!!!, ¿no es una declaración preciosa?, ahora los enamorados ya están abrazados, prometiéndose que nunca se separaran y Yamato cuya cara es de "felicidad absoluta" piensa:

-_Que calentita esta, quiero que nunca deje de abrazarme y__…__ huele tan bien, no puedo creer que esto este pasando__…__ creo__…__ que voy a besarla__…__ ¡¡mierda!! Pero si acabo de besar a Jun, no puedo besarla ahora, primero debería lavarme la boca, creo que con aguarrás será suficiente__…_

Y con esta romántica escena nuestros amantes favoritos se hicieron novios y damos así por concluida la primera fase del tortuoso camino que es el acto de la reproducción humana, a partir de ahora la cosa será mucho más… ¿complicada?, exacto será aún más complicada si puede, ya que llegamos sin duda a la etapa más larga y costosa, entramos en…


	4. El camino para llegar al acto

**EL CAMINO PARA LLEGAR AL ACTO:**

El camino para llegar al acto es lo que comúnmente llamamos noviazgo y esta es la etapa más larga de esta gran odisea, en ella tienes que hacer creer a tu pareja que eres la mejor persona del mundo, tienes que regalarle cosas, ser atento/a… y ¿por qué?, pues porque de eso depende el que se llegue a consumar el acto. La base de esta etapa es estar pregonando constantemente a tu chico/a lo mucho que le quieres y lo maravilloso/a que es y… ¿Cuánto dura esta etapa? pues… depende, normalmente acaba en el momento que se realiza el acto sexual, ese es el momento para el que te has preparado y una vez que lo consigues ya puedes dejar de fingir y volver a ser esa persona torpe y descuidada que enamoro a tu pareja.

Bueno dejémonos de preámbulos y veamos como afrontan esta nueva etapa de sus vidas nuestros sujetos a estudio…

_**Sujeto: "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras":**_

Estamos en una habitación cuyas paredes (lo poco que se ven de ellas debido a que casi todas están tapadas con pósters de chicos bishonen) son de color rosa… ya habéis adivinado en donde estamos ¿verdad?, en efecto estamos en la habitación de la digielegida que mejores consejos da (no sabemos a quien, pero algún buen consejo dará ¿no?), tiene más sentido para la moda y gusto para los chicos, estamos hablando como no puede ser menos de la princesita Mimi Tachikawa, que en estos momentos le cuenta a su mejor amiga sus últimas peripecias con el sexo opuesto, veamos como le va…

-Pues eso, como lo oyes, lo de la botella un absoluto fracaso, acabe enrollándome con Brian, y era él único que no me gustaba… si ya lo se ¿por qué me enrolle con el si no me gusta?, pues fácil todas mis amigas se estaban enrollando con los tíos más kawaii del insti y obvio que yo no podía quedarme atrás y…

-Aja, aja, aja… _la última vez que le llamo_….- piensa Sora, mientras hace como si escucha a su amiga.

En efecto, para variar la que había llamado a su amiga pidiendo consejo era Takenouchi y como de costumbre la que le acababa contando su vida y sus penas era Tachikawa…

-Ay, ya estoy harta de los chicos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?.- pregunta desesperada Tachikawa.

Sora que ve su oportunidad para poder darle a su amiga un sabio consejo, empieza a hablar.

-Bueno, tal vez lo que necesites es un novio de verdad, ya sabes serio y formal… como el que tengo yo.

-Vaya Sora, no sabía que habías cortado con Yamato….- dice Mimi, totalmente incrédula por el hecho de que alguien le ha dado un consejo a ella.

-¡¡Hablaba de Yamato!!.- grita Takenouchi con gran frustración.

-¿En serio?.- pregunta Mimi apunto de empezar uno de sus característicos ataques de risa.- ¿Yamato serio y formal? Jajajajajajajajajajaja….

Sora con cara de "no me creo ni yo lo que estoy diciendo, pero no voy a permitir que se rían de mi chico", empieza a gritar a su amiga.

-¡¡Cállate ya!!, para que lo sepas Yamato es un gran novio, y… y…. ¡deja de reírte!

Como podéis comprobar hay algunas cosas que no cambian, como que Mimi se ría de Sora a su cara, pero esta vez algo había sido distinto: ¡¡Sora le había dado un consejo a Mimi!! y sin que sirva de precedente la Tachikawa decidió seguirlo, pero claro a su manera…

Y así es como Mimi decidió hacer una fiesta (solo chicos y ella claro) para elegir al chico digno de ser súper-novio serio y formal…

-_Esto es genial, todos estos chicos y todos babeando por mi, bueno menos esos dos que se están enrollando en la habitación de mis padres, debería haber especificado que nada de homos, es igual concéntrate Mimi__…__ a ver a Dan le han comprado una moto nueva__…__ pero claro su hermano pronto tendrá carnet y le compraran un coche y__…__ ¡¡ay Mimi esto es muy difícil!!._- piensa la chica como un león observando a su presa.

Y mientras Mimi sigue sumergida en sus "profundas" reflexiones de haber a cual de esos pobres chicos esclavizara… eh quiero decir amara y convertirá en su novio, un chico rubio que va dejando un rastro de hormonas tras de si acapara su atención…

-¡¡Hola Mimi!!, tienes una casa muy bonita, ¿me enseñas tu habitación?….- dice Michael, un joven rubio al que si ahora le pusieses un termómetro lo explotaría.

-_Se acabo la búsqueda… _claro…. .- afirma Mimi, mientra le escanea de arriba, abajo.

_**Sujeto "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato":**_

Volvemos al lugar favorito de nuestros sujetos para ligar, en especial del más valiente y decidido, nos encontramos como ya habréis adivinado en el instituto de Odaiba y ahí es donde se encuentra nuestro idolatrado Taichi Yagami dispuesto a dar un paso adelante en sus relaciones de pareja…

-¡Vete a la mierda Yagami!.- dice una chica, mientras se aleja.

-Bueno, al menos esta no me ha pegado….- se auto consuela Yagami.

En efecto, nuestro Taichi aún sigue siendo un ignorado total por parte del sexo femenino, lo que el desearía es que también le ignorase el sexo masculino pero por desgracia para él, no es así…

-¡¡YAGAMIIII!!, ¡¡te voy a matar!!.- grita Yamato, mientras corre hacia el moreno como un auténtico poseso.

Taichi al oírlo se pregunta "¿me habra visto o aún puedo esconderme?", lo siento por ti Taichi, porque si te ha visto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yagami esta contra la pared acorralado por su amigo cuya mirada es de auténtico sicópata…

-¡¡Cerdo!!, ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a mi caramelito?.- grita el rubio, mientras zarandea contra la pared al portador del valor.

-_¿Caramelito?… jajajajajajaa…._eh… Yamato, AMIGO jeje, puedo explicártelo, veras… _tu novia está increíblemente buena y yo como estoy a dos velas__…__ ¡no! la cuestión es seguir viviendo, pues__…__ eh__…__ ¡ya lo tengo!…. _la culpa es suya, ella me puso su culo en mi mano y por si no fuera poco luego me agarro la otra mano y se la puso en el pecho y….- comienza a explicar Taichi en un vago intento por seguir con vida.

Pero el bajista y vocalista de los Teen-Age Wolves sólo tiene una cosa en mente y es: "Taichi Yagami R.I.P, líder de los elegidos en 1999, conservo su peinado intacto hasta el día de su muerte".

-¿Qué estas diciendo, cabrón?

-Pues como lo oyes, tu novia esta muy necesitada y suple tu falta de cariño con cualquiera, yo si quieres puedo hacerte el gran favor y ya sabes rellenarla un poco jeje…- se intenta excusar Yagami, mientras pone cara de niño bueno.

Yamato que en momentos como este no puede evitar preguntarse, el por qué este tío es su mejor amigo le da un ultimátum.

-Debería darte una paliza pero… _como últimamente has estado yendo al gimnasio__…_ como ya veo que mi peluchito ha ensayado su nuevo revés con tu cara (observando la nariz ensangrentada de Yagami), te la perdono…

-_¿Peluchito?… será de Godzilla…. _ah… si, aunque lo de la cara no ha sido tu "peluchito", sino Yumi… tu "peluchito" es más eficiente….- explica el moreno, mientras hace un gesto de dolor hacia su entrepierna.

-Ah… ya veo… _buf espero no enfadarla nunca__…. _- piensa el joven Ishida, mientras pone cara de gran dolor.

Y tras este incidente con su mejor amigo por culpa de la necesitada Takenouchi (siempre desde la versión de Yagami), nuestro caballeroso líder siguió buscando la manera de poder reproducirse con alguna chica… eh quiero decir, convertir en su novia jeje, y cuando ya todo parecía perdido alguien choco contra él… (al más puro estilo película americana)

-¡Oh!, perdona, no miraba por donde iba y….- se disculpa una joven, mientras recoge sus cosas del suelo, después levanta la cabeza, sus ojos chocan con los de Taichi y….- si eres tu Yagami, ¿es que eres imbécil?, ¿no sabes mirar por donde vas?

-_Waaa__…__ en este último año le han crecido mucho las__…__ vale Yagami, intenta ligar con ella, a ver que tal__…_HI Meiko!, estás muy bue… guapa jeje, oye ¿te gustaría venir a estudiar a mi casa?, es que llevo muy mal los exámenes y así me ayudas….- empieza Yagami, mientras mira una parte muy concreta del cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Por qué iba ir a estudiar contigo?, no ves que sería más fácil enseñar a leer a un elefante.- dice Meiko con cara de "quítate de mi vista, cretino".

-_No me ha roto la cara, esta quiere tema…_¿en mi casa a las 6?.…- pregunta el moreno.

-_Tengo mejores cosas que hacer_… no voy a ir, estudia solo….- se excusa la joven.

Taichi cuya mente sólo esta ocupada por un pensamiento y es "hoy voy a perder la virginidad", no se da por vencido.

-¿A las 7?

-_Lo reconozco, no tengo nada mejor que hacer_… vale…

_**Sujeto "todo lo tengo bien calculado":**_

Bueno dejemos las locas peripecias de Yagami y "sus chicas" y veamos ahora como le va a Koushiro Izumi con su plan para perder la virginidad. Seguimos en el aclamado instituto de Odaiba, más concretamente en la biblioteca, ahí nuestro genio esta sumergido de lleno en su nueva función de tutor o… eso es lo que parece…

-_Vale Kou, eres un pringao total, llevas como una semana dando clases a la tía más fácil del instituto y aún nada__…__ tendría más posibilidades con una monja. Mierda, tal vez este plan no haya sido tan buena idea__…_

-¡Ay, Kaito!, estoy tan feliz de que me des clase, he aprendido tanto contigo, no sabía que después del diez había más números….- habla la chica animadora más fácil del instituto.

Koushiro la mira con cara de "definitivamente es muy tonta" y sigue con sus propios dilemas.

-_Vale Kaito__…__ eh mierda Kou, al final esta me va a volver tonto a mi, bueno pero es igual si no lo intentas nunca sabrás que pasa__…_si jeje, pero igual mejorarías más en un ambiente más selecto, sin tantas distracciones…

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- comenta la chica mientras hace una revisión con la lengua a un chico que pasaba por ahí.

-_Se va enrollar con todos los chicos del insti menos conmigo, ¿verdad?…_ a lo que me refería es que tal vez en mi CASA, haya un mejor ambiente de estudio.

-¡Ay si!, ¡que ilusión!, ¡me encanta la decoración!.- dice con entusiasmo la chica en una demostración de que su cabeza esta completamente llena de serrín.

-Si eso es, la decoración, ya verás que bonita es la de mi habitación….- le sigue el juego el pelirrojo.-… _lo que hay que hacer para perder la virginidad…_

Pero la chica animadora más fácil del instituto ya no escucha al pobre Izumi, si alguna vez lo hizo claro, ya que le esta haciendo otra revisión al hermano del chico que acababa de pasar…

_**Sujeto "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres":**_

Ahora veamos como afronta esta nueva etapa de las relaciones humanas el chico más irresistible al sexo opuesto, el más galante y el más conquistador… (recordemos que todo esto ocurre en su imaginación) estamos hablando del erudito Jyou Kido que como no puede ser de otro modo se encuentra en su templo de estudio y enseñanza y… cacería… la biblioteca…

-_Ay__…__ hoy se esta retrasando__…__ jeje seguro que esta nerviosa y no sabía lo que ponerse para venir a verme__…__ un momento, parece que ya viene__…. _- piensa Jyou, agachado detrás de una estantería, con una libreta en la mano donde tiene apuntado todos los horarios de la chica que espía.

En efecto la chica a la que acosa Jyou… quiero decir corteja para hacerla su novia y otras cosas que no se pueden decir por el horario infantil, había llegado a la biblioteca, pobrecita si hubiese sabido que la máquina sexual Jyou Kido le estaba esperando creo que habría echado a correr…

Jyou saliendo de la nada, se pone delante de ella y le salude muy caballerosamente.

-¡Buenos días Midori!, hoy te has retrasado a nuestra cita.

-_¡Oh no! ya esta otra vez el acosador …._HI, ¿Qué quieres? _rápido Midori busca tu móvil y llama a la policía.. _- piensa la chica con absoluto pánico.

-_Sabes muy bien lo que quiero_…. estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿necesitas algún libro o algo?

-_No me fío ni un pelo de este pervertido_…. ¡no!, todo esta bien….- dice la chica intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Pero Jyou interpreta las cosas de manera muy distinta y mira a la joven con cara de "le gusta hacerse de rogar" y prosigue con su cortejo.

-Vamos, no tienes que tenerme miedo…_ pobrecita le gusto tanto que la intimido__…__ ¡ya se!,_ _utilizare la táctica de__…_¿sabes?, mi familia es muy importante, de hecho mi padre es uno de los médicos mejor valorado de todo Japón y yo voy a seguir sus pasos… _bravo Jyou, ahora le resultare más irresistible aún__…_

-_Por lo visto tu padre no es psiquiatra_, bueno… _al fin y al cabo va para médico, puede que me sea útil para mi próximo examen__…_yo estaba buscando el libro de Anatomía de Grey (si, existe un libro titulado así y no tiene nada que ver con la serie).

-Ya te entiendo "Meredith" (guiñándole un ojo, de manera bastante patética), de hecho lo tengo en mi casa, ¿quieres venir esta tarde y lo estudiamos juntos…? puede que yo sea tu Dr. Shepherd jeje…

_**Sujetos "flechazo desde el primer día":**_

Y nos encontramos de nuevo en el lugar predilecto de nuestros sujetos a estudio, no hace falta que diga que estamos en el instituto de Odaiba, ahí, disfrutando de un suculento almuerza, se encuentra una linda pareja de enamorados estamos hablando como no puede ser menos de la enamoradiza y soñadora Miyako Inoue y de su encantador y amable novio Ken Ichijouji, veamos como llevan estos dos su etapa de noviazgo…

-Abre la boquita mi amor, ¿te gusta? Lo he hecho yo, todo es poco para mi querido novio.- dice entusiasmada Miyako mientras da de comer a su novio.

Ken que aún no es consciente de donde se ha metido, intenta aclararle las cosas a su novia.

-Si claro que esta bueno Miyako demo… _bueno tengo que decírselo, al fin y al cabo llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y seguro que aún no se ha hecho muchas ilusiones__…_veras cariño respecto a lo nuestro…

-Ay, mi amor tu también lo has pensado….- empieza Miyako interrumpiendo a su chico, se nota que su ídolo es Mimi ¿no?

Pero lo que el joven Ichijouji debería haber sabido es que su novia SI se ha hecho unas "pequeñas" ilusiones…

-Mira esto… (la chica saca un montón de documentos) lo he estado consultando y con la autorización de nuestros padres… ¡¡nos podemos casar con 16 años!! ¿no es maravilloso, mi amor?…,- dice Miyako con los ojos hechos estrellitas.

Ken acaba de sufrir una aneurisma cerebral……….

-_Q__ue mono, esta tan ilusionado como yo_… Ken, ¡Ken! (pasándole la mano por delante de la cara)… bueno empezare con los preparativos…..- dice Miyako, mientras empieza a ojear un catálogo de bodas….

_**Sujetos "nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico":**_

Ahora si, después de observar las impresentables… quiero decir interesantes formas de ligar de los sujetos anteriores, vamos a contemplar a la pareja que representa el amor en su máxima esencia, desde pequeños y ahora también en la adolescencia han vivido siempre juntos ¡esto si que es un gran noviazgo!, evidentemente hablamos de nuestra querida Hikari Yagami y su guardián, protector, héroe… ¡exacto! Takeru Takaishi… En estos momentos nuestra tierna e inocente pareja de angelitos esta dando un delicioso paseo por la playa…

-¡Que buen día hace! ¿verdad?.- comenta Takeru inocentemente.

-Si… tienes razón.- responde Hikari con la misma inocencia, acto seguido la joven empieza a correr por la orilla, como en las típicas películas de enamorados.- ¡cógeme si puedes! Jajaja…

-¡Espera, no te alejes mucho!, ¡no soporto que estemos separados!.- grita Takeru de una forma dramática.

Hikari va corriendo inocentemente, pero de repente tropieza y cae en la orilla.

-¡Ah!, ¡Takeru!, ¡el mar!, ¡el mar!…- grita desesperada la chica iluminada.

Takeru empieza a correr como un desesperado hasta su adorada amiga.

-¡Hikari!, ¡no dejare que te lleve el mar de la oscuridad! (Takeru al fin la a alcanzado y se arrodilla delante de ella) ¿Te encuentras bien?, no te preocupes yo te protejo…

-¡He pasado tanto miedo!, ¡el agua esta muy fría!…- dice Hikari abrazando a Takeru de forma dramática pero inocente.

Takeru pone cara de "imperdonable" (¿ya sabéis cual digo no?) y furioso dice:

-Imperdonable, no te preocupes, no volveremos a esta playa nunca más…

_**Sujetos "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

Y ahora veamos como trascurre este duro camino para la pareja de hermanos más plasta… eh quiero decir… pesados… eh ¡no!, lo que quiero decir es… es…¡persistente!, si eso es persistente de la ciudad, estamos hablando de los incansables hermanos Motomiya…

Centrémonos primero en el pequeño de los Motomiya, que para variar sigue con su particular odisea de conquistar a Hikari ¿lo conseguirá?… para adivinarlo tenemos que ir a nuestro querido instituto…

-Hikari, hola, por fin te encuentro…- dice Daisuke con síntomas de agotamiento, pues lleva corriendo detrás de su amada todo el día.

-HI Daisuke-kun!, ¿que querías?.- pregunta Hikari inocentemente.

-Si veras….- comienza el chico.- _ahora, es el momento de poner en marcha mi nueva táctica de ligar__…_es que yo… estoy montando un grupo… un grupo de música (exacto pidió consejos a Yamato, aunque creo que el gran Motomiya no lo entendió muy bien porque…)… y me falta un miembro… ¿te interesaría entrar?

-¡Oh! gracias Daisuke-kun, demo yo no se tocar ningún instrumento y Takeru tampoco….- contesta inocentemente la chica.

-_Ya tardaba en salir el baka de Takeru en la conversación_… ah, pero no te preocupes, es muy fácil, yo te enseño, mira solo tienes que hacer esto… (Daisuke comienza a hacer un movimiento con la mano, que para que lo entendáis, es lo que Taichi hace todos los sábados por la noche…)

Hikari inocentemente empieza a imitar el movimiento de su amigo.

-Ah… pues si que es fácil.. ¿y el instrumento cual es?.- pregunta la chica entusiasmada pero sin perder la inocencia.

El pobre Daisuke sabe que están a punto de romperle la cara pero para él valdrá la pena de modo que… sin pensarlo dos veces Daisuke agarra la inocente mano de Hikari y se la pone en su… bueno ya sabéis… en sus… partes.

PLASH (aparece la cara de Daisuke con una mano roja)

-Vale entendido, no te gusta la música.

PUM (aparece la cara de Daisuke con un ojo morado)

-Joder Takeru pensé que a ti te gustaría, con eso de que tu hermano es músico…

* * *

Después de esta patética escena veamos que es lo que esta haciendo Jun,… pues lo habitual en ella acosar… ¡no!, felicitar a Yamato en su camerino después de un concierto…

Jun, cuya vestimenta es un diminuto traje de tenista, no duda ni un segundo en tirarse encima de su ídolo.

-Oh mi amor, hagámoslo aquí mismo….- dice la chica mientras sus manos intentan tocar el máximo de Yamato posible.

El pobre músico cuya cara es de "Gabumon ¿donde estas cuando te necesito…?", empuja como puede a su acosadora, pero esta se las apaña para seguir amarrada a él.

-¡Jun!, por favor… esto no es sano… ¡yo ya tengo novia!… ¿por qué no acosas a otro?… a...¡Taichi! por ejemplo… y… ¿desde cuando juegas al tenis?….- pregunta Yamato extrañado.

-¡Oh!… cariño, ya se que te gustan las tenistas, por eso estoy aquí para hacer realidad todas tus fantasías….- dice Jun mientras desabrocha la camisa al chico.

-Gracias… eres muy amable… pero para eso ya tengo a mi novia, oíste ¡MI NOVIA!.- grita el chico como un histérico, mientras se vuelve a abrochar cada botón que le quita la "tenista".

-Ya lo se, yo ya no quiero ser tu novia, voy a ser algo mejor… ¡TU AMANTE! (en estos momentos Yamato acaba de sufrir un derrame cerebral), si… será genial, así mientras tu querida novia esta en casa, cuidando de los niños, yo haré que te "relajes" después de los conciertos o… antes.- dice la chica guiñándole un ojo de una forma un tanto repelente.

Yamato recuperándose poco a poco de su derrame al fin vuelve en si.

-¡Estas loca! ¡déjame!… _tengo que salir de aquí o esta tía va a acabar violándome__…_¡oye Jun! ¿por qué no me esperas a la salida y… "hablamos"? .- dice el chico guiñándole un ojo de una forma sensual, este si que sabe.

-De acuerdo….- dice entusiasmada Jun cuyas bragas chorrean por todos lados.

¿Qué? ¿Yamato va a aceptar que esa trastornada sea su amante?… pero será cabr… ¡que nooo!, Yamato siempre tiene un as bajo la manga o… bajo la chaqueta…

-_Hoy por fin todas mis fantasías se van a hacer realidad_… ¡ahí viene!, ¡Yamat…!… ¿eh?, ¿te has cortado el pelo?.- pregunta extrañada la chica.

-HI Jun-san!, soy Takeru, el hermano de Yamato, ¿te acuerdas de mi?, veras es que mi hermano me ha regalado su chaqueta… ¿a que es muy simpático?.- dice Takeru inocentemente.

-_Si corro aún podré alcanzarle_…. ¡Yamatooo!, ¡espera!….- Jun sale como un rayo en persecución de su amado.

Obviamente si estaba Takeru también tenía que estar Hikari, esta mira extrañada y pregunta inocentemente:

-¿Desde cuando Jun-san juega al tenis?

-No lo se… _demo que bien le queda ese uniforme__…._- contesta el rubio ¿inocentemente?


	5. El camino para llegar al acto II

_**Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":**_

Como habréis podido comprobar ninguno de estos sujetos ha sido buen ejemplo de lo que significa la palabra noviazgo, por eso una vez más dejo todo en manos de los protagonistas de nuestro estudio, hablo de la pareja más linda y encantadora que puede existir, ¡exacto!, mis queridos Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi, que como dos enamorados que son nos explicaran en que consiste esto del amor…

-No… yo te quiero más mi bomboncito….- dice Sora con cara de "soy tan feliz".

-No, no, no… yo más mi pastelito….- dice Yamato con cara de "solo existe una cosa que me haría más feliz", y ya nos imaginamos lo que es…

Bueno y de esta forma tan empalagosa y cursi… eh quiero decir romántica y dulce es como nuestros queridos enamorados pasan la tarde, pero claro no todo es perfecto en esta relación, o sino que se lo pregunten a sus amigos…

Nos encontramos en el parque de Odaiba, ahí nuestros "amantes", pasean de la mano, diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren. Mientras tanto dos de sus amigos contemplan la romántica escena y comentan sobre la nueva relación del cantante y la tenista…

-_Para rato aguanto yo tanta cursilería…_ buah, que asco dan, parecen Epi y Blas….- comenta un joven moreno con el pelo alborotado.

-_No será que tienes envidia_.. jajaja, pues a mi me recuerdan a Takeru-Kun y Hikari-chan….- dice Koushiro, unos metros más allá se ven a los tiernos Hikari y Takeru recogiendo flores.

El joven Yagami mira a su amigo con cara de "no me gusta nada que hablen de mi hermana" y dice:

-… ¿eh?… bueno es igual, el caso es que es un desperdicio, con lo buena que esta… yo ya lo habría hecho con ella.

-Si… yo también….- afirma Koushiro, mientras mira a Hikari.

En realidad lo que nos han querido decir nuestros inestimables amigos con este interesante aporte, (aparte de ciertos gustos que tenían escondidos) es que la relación de Sora y Yamato es… como decirlo… ¿poco picante?, en realidad no es nada picante, los teletubbies tienen más acción sexual que ellos, pero… ¿qué importa eso cuando se esta enamorado?… preguntémoselo a nuestra Sora, que ante este nuevo dilema opta por pedir consejo a la chica que le saca de todos los apuros y líos amorosos, ella es…

-Ay So, tendrías que ver mi nuevo vestido es tan kawaii, y claro también me tuve que comprar unos zapatos a juego y el bolso se quedaba tan triste en la tienda sin sus zapatos que también me lo tuve que comprar… y blablabla….

Sora que se encuentra a 3 metros del teléfono haciendo otras cosas de más provecho hace sus propios cálculos.

-_A ver, la he llamado hace 2 horas, así que dentro de una me pongo y entonces igual empieza a escuchar mi problema__…_

Como veis Sora ya empieza a conocer demasiado bien a su mejor amiga, aunque con Mimi se sabe cuando empieza a hablar pero nunca cuando termina de tal modo que la portadora del amor aún tuvo que escuchar durante 3 horas más las tendencias de moda que se van llevar en EEUU las próximas 7 temporadas… pero no importa, valió la pena porque ahora por fin la chica de rosa estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga…

-_Me apetece ir de compras__…__ pero no con Mimi_… Mimi-chan… soy tan feliz, Yamato es tan maravilloso…. .- cuenta ilusionada la pelirroja.

-_¿Me llama para contarme esta parida?_… me alegro… pero ¿Qué pasa?… nos conocemos y seguro que me has llamado, aparte de para escuchar mi provechosa tarde de compras, porque necesitas uno de mis brillantes consejos ¿verdad?.- pregunta la castaña, en una demostración de sus dotes de bruja.

Sora pone cara de "¿soy tan evidente?" y empieza a exponer a su amiga su nuevo problema amoroso.

- …. pues… veras…

Mientras la pobre Sora reúne fuerza y valor para hablarle de su relación a su amiga, en una cafetería muy conocida de la ciudad el chico "tan maravilloso", es decir, Yamato se encuentra con su mejor amigo hablando de la apasionada relación de amor que mantiene con su amada Sora…

-¡Nada!, no hacemos nada, nos pasamos todo el día diciendo cursiladas y claro eso corta el rollo a cualquiera.- explica el rubio, un tanto alterado.

-_¿Por qué este tío me cuenta siempre su vida?__… _ósea… que lleváis más de dos meses saliendo y ni siquiera le has metido mano… Yama… no serás…

-¡Claro que no!, .- se apresura a desmentir el joven.- lo que pasa es que yo soy un caballero y la respeto… _y que tengo miedo de que me parta la cara__…_además, yo no soy un cerdo como tu, lo que hay entre Sora y yo es mucho más profundo que todo eso… _aunque me gustaría __"__profundizar__"__ más en Sora__…_

-_Este, está mas salido que yo_… que no "profundizas", ese es tu problema, mira Yama, la próxima vez que te estés enrollando con Sora, pues con mucha naturalidad, la abrazas y… ¡se las agarras!.- dice Taichi con total naturalidad.

-_No se de que me sorprendo_ … es que… nosotros… no, vamos que nunca… que aún… aún no la he besado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ay ¿va en serio?… JAJAJAJAJA…..- ríe sin parar Mimi.

-_Mi vida es un chiste_… ¡¡Mimi!!, ¡¡para ya!!, lo que pasa es que Yama es un caballero… y… ¡deja de reírte!.- grita desesperadamente Sora a su amiga.

-Claro Sora, intenta consolarte….- comienza Mimi, intentando aguantarse la risa.- ese chico no es normal, lleváis saliendo una eternidad… ¿y aún no te ha besado?… JAJAJAJAJA….

La joven con una cara de "pienso igual que ella pero tengo que mantenerme digna" intenta dar sus explicaciones a la vaquerita.

-Tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo, solo dos meses y trece días y 5 horas y 7 minutos… (mirando el reloj) ¡no!… 8...

-_Me gustaría leer su diario para reírme un rato_… pues, feliz aniversario, pero eso ya es mucho tiempo, es más de lo que yo he durado con todos mis novios juntos…

-_Eso no es muy difícil_… se que tienes razón y al principio parecía que si, pero… cada vez que estábamos apunto pues…

FLASHBACK

La primera cita de Yamato y Sora, están en el cine viendo una peli de Hugh Grant, Yama empieza a acercarse peligrosamente a su chica y…

Aparece Daisuke por detrás y pone su cabeza entre las de ellos y dice:

-Buahh, que rollo de peli… ¡ah! ¡palomitas!… (en efecto, su hermana le había obligado ir a espiar a su "amante").

Tras el fracaso del primer intento Yamato no se dio por vencido y como un caballero acompaño a su flamante novia hasta la puerta de su casa y una vez ahí, empieza a acercarse de nuevo a su presa y…

Aparece la Sra Takenouchi abriendo la puerta, como si hubiese estado con la oreja pegada esperando para interrumpir en el mejor momento y grita a su hija.

-¡Sora!, ya has llegado, vamos entra que hace frío…

-_Seguro que tenía la oreja en la puerta__…_mama, hace 32 grados….- intenta razonar la joven.

La Sra Takenouchi mira a su hija con la típica cara de "soy tu madre y hace lo que yo diga".

-¡Hace frío y a callar!…¡así que entra ya!…

Pero Yamato no se daría por vencido de tal modo que un día en su casa, "estudiando" con su novia, empezó de nuevo su ritual de acercamiento y…

-Yamato hoy te toca hacer la cena….- dice el Sr Ishida mientras entra con cara de "¿interrumpo?".

Y el último intento de nuestro chico de oro fue en el instituto, a la hora del almuerzo, ambos tortolitos estaban en un solitario rincón y Yamato una vez mas se dirige peligrosamente a probar los labios de su caramelito y…

Taichi apareciendo de la nada, se pone entre nuestros chicos y con cara de asco dice:

-Joder, que empalagosos sois, Yamato al final tu lengua no va saber cual es su boca…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- _¿Por qué no viviremos en una isla desierta?_…Y claro después de esa serie de catastróficas desdichas Yamato ya ni lo intenta…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-… y claro, como para volver a intentarlo, buf no se que hacer… Taichi, ¿Taichi?….- dice Yamato, mientra mueve a su amigo.

-Yamato… eres un auténtico pringao..- dice Taichi despertando del coma en el que ha entrado cuando ha oído que su mejor amigo aún no había besado a su chica.

-_Eso ya lo se pero tengo que conservar mi dignidad_… bueno ¿y tu que?… tampoco hables mucho, la única persona con sujetador que has besado es tu madre, así que eres más pringao que yo.

La promesa de futbol de Odaiba mira a su amigo con cara de "me ha descubierto" e intenta conservar su dignidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, para que lo sepas yo he besado a muchas chicas como a… _¿mi hermana?, ¿mi abuela?, ¿mi tía?__…_¡he besado a muchas chicas!….- grita el joven enfadado.

-_A tu hermana, a tu abuela, a tu tía__…_, el caso es que no se que hacer, yo quería que fuese especial pero después de tanto tiempo… para que el momento sea lo suficiente especial lo menos tendría que pedirle matrimonio.

Taichi que esta haciendo como si le escucha pregunta:

-¿Pero que películas te montas? Tu lo que tienes que hacer es, la próxima vez que le veas, cuando habrá la boca para saludarte… le metes toda la lengua…

-_Soy demasiado guapo para que me rompan la cara_… muy sutil Taichi, eso si que es especial (ironía), no puedo hacer eso,… _aunque me encantaría…_ Sora es como… como un dibujo Disney, tan dulce, cariñosa y por eso yo tengo que ser su príncipe encantador y tratarla con respeto… _menuda cursilada estoy diciendo._

-_Por favor una pistola, no aguanto tanta cursilería…_ ¡Yamato!, ¡espabila!, los dibujos Disney son hentai comparado con vosotros, además ¿no has visto la bella durmiente?, el príncipe se aprovechaba de ella cuando estaba inconsciente y le metía la lengua hasta el esófago….- comenta Taichi en una demostración de los estragos que las hormonas causan en un adolescente.

-_¿Y si aprovecho cuando este dormida?_… no se Tai-kun… _nunca volveré a ver los dibujos Disney de la misma forma__…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Mi vida es una película Disney_ … tal vez, yo no le gusto, ya sabes en plan que no le resulto atractiva y por eso no intenta nada….- expone la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Que tonterías dices, la última vez que te vi tenias unos pechos muy bonitos….- dice Tachikawa en un intento de animar a su amiga.

-¡¡MIMI!!.- grita Sora completamente roja.- _¿me mira los pechos?… creo que no voy a volver a invitarle a pasar la noche en mi casa…_

-Pero si es verdad, los tíos solo se fijan en eso, hay algunos que están tan salidos que les atraería hasta las ubres de una vaca, así que no te preocupes por eso.- prosigue Mimi… (¿con que tipo de hombre sale esta chica?… ¡ah, si!… adolescentes….)

-_¿Acaba de compararme con una vaca?_… ah gracias Mimi-chan, ya me siento mucho mejor…

Mimi pone cara de "soy tan buena amiga" y agradece los halagos de su amiga.

-De nada, para eso están las amigas.

-_Mimi e ironía no son compatibles_….. ¿y entonces que hago?… porque yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto… vamos que yo nunca… (Sora baja la frecuencia de su voz a un volumen que no lo oye ni el cuello de su camisa)… nunca he besado a nadie…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Qué nunca has estado en un after?.- pregunta Mimi que como de costumbre no se entera de nada.

-_Esta a punto de reírse en mi cara pero bueno…_¡no!, digo que nunca… que nunca he besado a nadie…

Y como era de esperar…

-¿QUE? ¿Qué nunca has besado ha nadie?… JAJAJAJAJAJA…. Ay So… como eres… JAJAJAJA…..- empieza Mimi con su sesión de riso terapia.

Unas dos horas después de intensas carcajadas por parte de la pelirrosa… Mimi con los ojos rojos de haber llorado de la risa intenta como puede asumir lo que le cuenta su amiga.

-Ay… y mis amigas pagan por ir a riso terapia jajajaja… que suerte que yo te tenga a ti… jajajaja…

-_Vaya, si solo ha estado dos horas__…_Mimi ¿y que hago?, ¿crees que le tendría que besar yo?

Debido a la barbaridad que acaba de escuchar, la chica de rosa vuelve en si.

-¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loca?…

Prepárense porque estamos a punto de conocer una nueva entrega de:

_**CONSEJOS PARA LA VIDA **_

_**por **_

_**MIMI TACHIKAWA**_

Mimi con cara de "que buenos consejos doy", empieza a impartir sus magistrales clases a la pobre Sora.

-Sora, nunca debes dar tu el primer paso en tu relación o todo el mundo pensara que eres una fresca y desesperada…

-_Ya estamos otra vez…_ pero si es mi novio, podré besarle digo yo….- pregunta Takenouchi, con gran sentido común.

-_No me interrumpas y escucha_… claro que si, pero más adelante… lo que quiero decir es que tu no puedes dar el primer beso, te lo tiene que dar él….- prosigue Mimi.

-_Voy a morirme sin haber besado a mi novio_… ¿y si se lo pido?

-_¿Es que esta chica no escucha cuando le hablo?__…_ay So, eso es lo mismo, no puedes pedírselo es ÉL el que te lo tiene que dar no lo olvides, es más para ser una chica interesante y decente te tienes que hacer de rogar, ósea no puedes aceptar el primer beso (¿Por qué Mimi no se aplicara sus propios consejos?).

-_Como para desperdiciar oportunidades_… ¿y entonces que hago?, Yamato es muy tímido y si lo vuelve a intentar y le rechazo ya no lo volvería a intentar en su vida..- comenta Sora en un cierto tono de desesperación.

-_Puede que estas normas no sean aplicables al bicho raro de tu novio_… igual podemos hacer una excepción… pero el caso es… ¡te tiene que besar él!.- sigue Mimi en un intento de que su amiga entre en razón.

-_No me está solucionando nada_… demo…

Mimi interrumpiendo a lo "escucha bien que te voy a solucionar la vida" le da el más sabio consejo a su amiga.

-Relax So, hay cosas que puedes hacer para conseguir que tu chico te bese… lo único que tienes que hacer es…

Y tras escuchar los extravagantes… eh quiero decir, los maravillosos consejos de Mimi, nuestra chica recupero la esperanza de poder probar los ansiados labios de su bomboncito y de esa forma es como nuestra pareja inicio su plan para poder besarse, solo que cada uno tenia sus propias tácticas…

_**¡Bésame!, ¡bésame!, ¡bésame!, ¡bésame!**__**…**_

Estamos en el aclamado instituto de Odiaba y ahí, una chica cuyos labios dejarían ciego al astro rey, pasea por los pasillos, pero sus pensamientos no están precisamente en el examen que tiene la próxima hora, ya que un chico rubio le roba toda la concentración y ese no es otro que su adorado novio Yamato, cuyos pensamientos tampoco están puestos en ese dichoso examen…

-_Mierda, soy un estúpido, para que hablaría con el baka de Yagami, si nunca me soluciona nada__…__ aunque tiene razón, soy un pringao, ya debería haber besado a Sora__…__ demo, no puedo hacer lo que me dijo__…__¿o si?__…__ ¡Yamato no!, eso esta descartado__…__ entonces ¿Cuándo la beso?__…__ tiene que ser un momento especial__…__ ¿pero cuando será un momento lo suficiente especial?__…_

Y mientras el pobre Yamato reflexionaba sobre que momento podría ser lo suficiente especial para poder besar a su novia, un haz de luz se interpuso en sus pensamientos… y en sus ojos…

-HI Yama!, ¿Qué tal el día?… _vale, vas muy bien Sora, según Mimi ahora se tendría que abalanzar sobre mis labios, que para algo me he gastado toda la barra de brillo__…._- pregunta la chica con una sonrisa que no se puede apreciar bien debido a la cantidad de brillo que lleva puesto.

_-__Sus labios me acaban de dejar ciego_… HI caramelito!, el día bien, pero ahora mucho mejor… (sonrisa de "a que soy súper mono") _joder__…__ ¿desde cuando Sora usa brillo de labios?, bueno brillo__…__ más bien parece que se los ha pulido__…__ esta claro__…__ se lo ha puesto para evitar que le bese__…__ ¿Por qué se pondría sino tal cantidad de__…__ ?__…__ buah__…__ tiene pintas de ser muy pegajoso__…_

-_Siento que llevo 20 kilos encima de los labios_… que mono eres bomboncito, ahora tenemos la misma clase ¿no?… vamos juntos… _genial__…__ por fin alguna idea de Mimi funciona, ¡no deja de mirarme los labios!, esta claro que le resultan irresistibles__…__ después de clase iré a ponerme un poco más__…__ y entonces ya no lo podrá evitar__…__ ¡y me besara!__…_

Yamato cuyos ojos lentamente se van acostumbrando a la nueva intensidad de luz responde a su amada.

-Si vamos… _Dios ¿podrá comer?__…__ porque sus labios le han aumentado unos 10 centímetros__…_

Y siguiendo la técnica "infalible" de Mimi, Sora aprovecha cada mirada de su chico para resaltar sus nuevos atributos y con unos movimientos según ella sexys, hacer que su querido bomboncito la desee aún más, lastima que Yamato no lo interprete de ese modo… y lo único que tenga en la cabeza sea "quiero que mi novia vuelve a ser como antes".

-_Joder con Angelina Jolie, ¿y ahora que le pasa?, ¿Por qué se muerde cada vez que la miro?, claro seguro que le molesta toda esa mierda que se ha puesto__…__ y lo peor es que se lo ha puesto para que yo no pueda besarla, ósea que no quiere que le bese, igual le doy asco, igual le dan asco ese tipo de cosas__…__ joder Yamato, tu novia es más rara que un Agumon a rayas__…__ pero yo la quiero__…__ es mi caramelito__…__ ¡definitivamente ese apelativo no es acertado!__…__ creo que sólo me queda esperar a que ella de algún paso__…_

Y con estos desacertados pensamientos nuestros tortolitos llegan a clase, bueno primero llegan los labios de Sora y cinco minutos después Yamato y el resto del cuerpo de la chica y tras un desastroso examen que como era de esperar ambos suspendieron nuestra querida pareja de enamorados se reúne de nuevo…

Yamato sale del aula de donde acaba de realizar el examen con cara de "¿hoy había examen?" y unos pensamientos muy positivos.

-Bueno… creo que el examen me ha salido bastante bien… _al menos he rellanado todas las preguntas, en la única que tenía un poco de duda era en la de la capital de Italia, pero esta claro que es Madrid__…_

Como podéis ver Yamato no es muy bueno en geografía, pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de los estudios sino de la relación de Yamato y Sora… ¿Qué pasara?… ¿la besara por fin?… ¿esperara a que los labios de la chica le crezcan 20 centímetros más?… ahora lo descubriremos, ya que la hora del almuerzo ha llegado y ambos chicos se encuentran en un intimo rincón del patio, dispuestos a … ¿comer?…

Yamato que mira a su chica con cara de "no puedo creer que aún se haya puesto más", muestra sus encantos de novio, ofreciendole algo de beber.

-¿Quieres un poco de zumo, cariño?… _y te traigo una pajita, porque no creo ni que puedas abrir la boca con tanta porquería__…_

-_Vaya, creo que no debería haberme puesto más__…__ aún están húmedos y__…__ ¡mierda!__…__ se me han quedado pegados__…__ ¡no puedo abrir la boca!__…__ ¿y ahora que hago?__…__ bueno Sora tranquilidad, lo importante es que Yamato no lo note__…. _- piensa la pelirroja mientras sonríe (o lo intenta), y asiente ante el ofrecimiento de su chico.

Y mientras Yamato está distraído devorando el almuerzo de su novia, esta, con ayuda de un palillo y la maravillosa teoría física de la palanca, consigue abrir sus labios y empezar a degustar su almuerzo… o lo que queda de el…

-_No voy a volver a cerrar la boca_… _vale, es el momento, tiene que besarme ya__…__ ¿a que espera?, estamos solos__…__ y mis labios deben de resultarle sumamente atractivos__…__ ¡venga Yama!_.- piensa la chica con la boca abierta.

Yamato cuya pregunta que en estos momentos no le deja dormir es "¿Por qué el almuerzo de Sora siempre está más bueno que el mío?" mira a su chica con… ¿amor?

-_Por fin ha conseguido abrir la boca__…__ ahora parece una muñeca hinchable__…__ ¿es que no vas a cerrar la boca?__…__ buah, no puedo ni verla comer__…__ y todo esto se lo ha hecho por mi culpa__…__ ¿y si le digo que no se lo vuelva a poner?__…__ ¡si, ya se!__…__ Sora, estate tranquila, no voy a intentar besarte__…__ pero por favor__…__ ¡no vuelvas a ponerte eso!__…__ o por lo menos no en cantidades industriales__…_

-_Esta tardando demasiado__…__ igual no le gusta__…__ ¡no!__…__ eso es imposible, según Mimi esto le resulta irresistible a todos los chicos y Yamato es un chico__…__ ¡ya se!, seguro que le intimido, claro unos labios tan irresistibles, es lógico__…__ entonces tendré que pasar al siguiente paso del plan__…_.- piensa la chica con cara de "¿y mi almuerzo?"

Y como una gacela a la espera de ser devorada, Takenouchi comienza a acercarse a su amado novio y cuando sus bocas están separados por una mínima distancia, sin contar los más de 20 centímetros de brillo que la chica lleva en sus labios, Sora empieza a comer de una manera un tanto provocativa y sensual que hará que por fin su chico no pueda reprimir el deseo de…

-_Vomitar, me están entrando ganas de vomitar__…__ ¿pero se puede saber que leches le pasa?__…__ pues si quiere que le coja repulsión para que nunca le toque, lo esta consiguiendo__…_

Sora que se esta dando cuenta de lo incomodo que es comer con tanta porquería en los labios, tiene otra percepción distinta de lo que puede pensar su chico.

-_Esta a punto__…__ lo veo en su mirada__…__ no creo que pueda aguantar más__…_

-¡Ya no aguanto más!, ¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?.- grita el joven Yamato, mientras se aleja unos 3 metros de su novia.

-_No me esta besando, creo que algo va mal…_ ¿de que hablas cariño?.- pregunta dulcemente la chica.

(La siguiente conversación es a limpio pulmón, vamos que la oyeron hasta en el Digimundo)

-¿De que hablo?, creo que esta bastante claro… ¡hablo de que tus labios son asquerosos!… ¿sabes? Hay otras formas de hacer las cosas… podrías habérmelo dicho… y no armar todo este espectáculo….- grita Ishida en una demostración de lo que es hablar sin pensar.

-_Definitivamente algo va mal_… ¿que?, ¡yo me pongo todo esto por ti y tu vas y me insultas!.- grita la chica indignada.

-Pues… no hacia falta que te pusieses todo eso, simplemente haberme dicho que te doy asco y que no quieres que te bese, pero no me tortures con esa mierda en la boca….- prosigue Yamato con su lección de lo que pasa cuando hablas sin pensar.

-_Mimi tenía razón, mi novio es un bicho raro__…._ ¿de donde te has sacado todo eso?… para que te enteres si he hecho todo esto es para que me beses, ¿lo oíste? ¡para que me beses!, pero claro, el bicho raro de Yamato no puede ser como los demás… ¡si fueses un chico normal, no me tendría que haber puesto toda esta mierda!.- grita la chica, empezando a enfurecerse.

-¿Ahora resulta que no soy un chico normal?… perdóname por respetarte… .- grita el chico completamente furioso, y demostrando como se usa la ironía.

-¿Respetarme?… ¡recuerda que soy tu novia, que no quieras besarme es la falta de respeto!.- grita Sora más furiosa aún.

Y si Yamato tuviese una lámpara mágica, sin duda desearía haberse quedado mudo porque…

-¡Ah vale!, ¿de modo que eres así?… ¿pues sabes?… creo que te has equivocado de novio… ¡creo que deberías haberte quedado con Taichi!… con el te sentirías realmente a gusto, metiéndote mano por todos lados… el te trataría como lo que eres…

PLASH (aparece la cara de Yamato con una mano roja)

-¿Cómo te atreves?… ¡ERES UN CERDO!, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI!, ¡TE ODIO!.- grita Sora completamente indignada, todo lo que se puede teniendo en cuenta el volumen de sus labios y el motivo de este aumento…

Y con estas fulminantes palabras la chica (y sus labios), se alejan corriendo de ese lugar dejando a un Yamato totalmente abatido y confundido…

-_¿Acabo de llamar a mi novia lo que creo que la he llamado?__…_mierda, ¡Sora, espera! (pero su chica ya esta demasiado lejos para oírle) lo siento… (esto último no pudo oírlo ni él).

Y así fue, como el día en el que Sora se había propuesto catar los deliciosos labios de su novio acabo teniendo su primera pelea de pareja y lo único que Yamato pudo probar fue la mano de su chica… pero si algo caracteriza a nuestros chicos es su profundo amor y por eso pronto se las apañarían para arreglar la situación… y … ¿Quién sabe?, al final tal vez consigan ese ansiado beso…

_**La primera vez que**__**…**_

Nos encontramos en las canchas de tenis de nuestro amado instituto, y ahí es donde Sora, cuyos labios ya han vuelto a un tamaño y brillo normal para la especie humana, entrena sin descanso pero si algo tiene Sora es que no es rencorosa y estamos seguros de que a estas alturas ya ha perdonado a su chico…

-_C__abrón, cerdo, mal nacido, ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarme__…__?__…__ pero se acabo, no quiero volverle a ver__…__ por mi esta muerto__…. _- piensa Sora mientras paga todas sus frustraciones enviando las pelotas por servicio directo a su amiga Mimi.

Si bueno, tal vez Sora le guarde un poquito de rencor a su chico, ¿pero que queréis?… su novio le llamo… en cualquier caso Yamato no dejara que su chica le odie por mucho tiempo de modo que esa misma tarde va a visitar a su adorada tenista en su entrenamiento…

-_Vale, ahí esta__…__ dios, que sexy esta con ese uniforme__…__ y sus labios ya han vuelto a la normalidad__…__ ahora si que desearía besarla y__…__ ¡Yamato!, ¡concentración!, has venido a pedirle perdón, si la cosa va bien, entonces puede que empiece a pensar en eso__…__ pero de momento lo único que tienes que hacer es__…__ ser el novio encantador y adorable que ella quiere__…_(Sonrisa de "a que soy adorable")… ¡que buen disparo, cariño!.- dice Yamato, mientras se acerca a su chica un pensamiento se va haciendo dueño de su mente y es "por favor que no me vuelva a pegar".

Al oír esas palabras algo se encendió dentro de la chica…

-_Vete si quieres seguir con vida_… ¡lárgate de aquí!, ¡me estas molestando!.- grita la chica sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-_Bueno, al menos no me ha insultado_… pero… es que, yo tengo que hablar contigo….- dice el chico poniendo cara de bueno.

Sora le mira con cara de "estas agotando mi paciencia" y le da un contundente ultimátum.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… así que largo… ¡IMBECIL!…

Pero nuestro Romeo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, de modo que sin pensárselo dos veces (porque sino creo que no lo habría hecho), el gran Ishida salta dentro de la cancha, poniéndose así a tiro de su amada novia…

-_Ya tardaba en insultarme_… Sora, por favor, no me voy a ir, así que tendrás que escucharme…

Pero su Julieta no estaba por la labor de entrar en razón y la atrevida acción de Yamato acabo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y… PUM, Yamato queda inconsciente en el suelo, al final también probo el tremendo derechazo de su novia…

-_Que buena puntería tengo_… _a ver si así me deja en paz de una vez__…__ ¿Por qué no se mueve?__…__ seguro que esta haciendo alguna de sus tonterías__…_Yamato, ya no tiene gracia levántate y vete… ¿Yamato?… ¡Yamato!…

Y en ese momento fue cuando nuestra Serena Williams particular se dio cuenta de que había dejado KO a su encantador novio y como alma que lleva el diablo corre al encuentro de su desvanecido bomboncito…

-_¡Ay dios mío!, he matado a mi novio_… ¡Yamato!, ¡Yamato, despierta por favor!.- suplica la chica angustiada, mientras empieza a bofetear cariñosamente el rostro de su chico y ve como su ojo cambia de color por momentos.- Yamato, cariño, si yo te perdono, pero por favor despierta, ¡despierta!

Y como en la película más romántica del mudo las dulces lagrimas que resbalan por el angelical y proporcionado rostro de la chica caen en la cara de Yamato, haciendo que poco a poco vuelva al mundo de los vivos…

-Ay… ¿Dónde estoy?… So… ¿Sora?.- dice como puede el rubio cuya cara es peor que la de Daisuke cuando intenta ligar con Hikari.

-_Ya no voy a ir a la cárcel__… _Yamato… ¿estas bien, mi amor?.- pregunta Sora con inquietud.

-_¿Mi amor?, esto tiene buena pinta__… _Sora… yo… en tus brazos siempre estoy bien… es como estar en el "cielo".

Y con esta cursilada… eh quiero decir maravillosa declaración de amor del convaleciente Yamato, nuestros chicos se volvieron a hablar, Sora llevo a su accidentado novio hasta un banco y ahí le puso un poco de hielo en el ojo… aunque ya era un poco tarde, Yamato ya se había convertido en el hombre mapache.

-_No quiero mirarme en un espejo…_ Sora… gracias… y … lo siento, por favor perdóname yo no quise llamarte eso de verdad… .- intenta disculparse el pobre Ishida.

Pero Sora no le deja acabar e interrumpe a su chico a lo "¿para que sacas el tema?, ¿es que eres tonto?".

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes… ya todo esta bien ¿vale?… olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado hoy, además, también fue culpa mía me comporte como una estúpida… no se quien me mete esas tontas ideas en la cabeza… yo también quería pedirte perdón por haberte insultado… soy tonta… tengo el novio más maravilloso del mundo y yo no lo veo… eres tan bueno, y encantador… y me gusta que me respetes y no me trates como un trozo de carne…

Sora habla y habla durante un buen rato sobre lo maravilloso que es su chico y Yamato la escucha atentamente … ¿verdad Yamato?…

-_Siempre podré disfrazarme de pirata….pero que buena esta__…__ no puedo evitarlo, ese uniforme me vuelve loco__…__ que piernas__…__ me encantan sus piernas, son atléticas pero al mismo tiempo delicadas__…__ y sus pechos__…__ en este ultimo año le han crecido__…__ joder, ya es toda una mujer__…__ y su sonrisa, adoro esa sonrisa desde la primera vez que estuve en el Digimundo con ella, siempre me ha gustado verla sonreír y__…_

-Eh…¿Yamato?… contéstame….- pregunta la chica al finalizar su gran charla sobre "tengo un novio maravilloso y encantador".

El joven Ishida mira a su chica con cara de "¿y que leches me ha preguntado esta?" y empieza a buscar una buena excusa para evitar que su novia le vuelva a partir la cara.

-_Mierda, no le he hecho ni caso__…__ es que si se me pone hablar con ese uniforme, pues normal que no le haga caso__…__ ¡mierda!, se esta impacientando__…__ ¿y ahora que hago?__…__ estamos en mitad de una reconciliación, si se da cuenta que no la escuchaba el pirata va ir con gafas de sol__…__ vale, no te preocupes Yama, utiliza el comodín en estos casos__…_Sora… daisuki.- dice Yamato con una sonrisa de "a que soy encantador".

Sora mira a cu chico con cara de "vale, no me ha hecho ningún caso", y comienza a recriminar a su novio.

-Yamato… _Sora ¿estas segura de que quieres empezar otra discusión?, no fue agradable__…__ además ya sabes como es Yamato__…__ es un poco despistado, y mírale__…__ esa sonrisa__…__ esta bien__…__, al fin y al cabo me ha dicho que me quiere__…_yo también te quiero, pero ¿puedes contestarme?… ¿Por qué no tuviste tanto reparo en besar a Jun?… ¿es que te resulta más atractiva que yo…?

-_Y yo que ya había borrado esa imagen de mi mente_… ¿que?, ¿te has vuelto loca?, ¿Cómo me va a resultar más atractiva que tu?… si tu eres… tu eres la chica más guapa que he visto nunca… y ahora que tu boca vuelve a ser humana… eres totalmente irresistible….- explica Yamato haciendo que la chica se empiece a ruborizar.

-_Pues no se nota_… y entonces… ¿Por qué no has intentado besarme?… llevamos más de 2 meses y… como a Jun la besaste al minuto….- dice Sora con un cierto tono de rin tin tin.

-_¿No se da cuenta de que para mi fue mas horrible que para ella?__… _Sora… eso no tiene nada que ver, cuando bese a Jun… yo estaba enfadado y celoso… y creo que hasta un juez declararía enajenación mental… lo que quiero decir es que contigo… contigo tiene que ser diferente… tu eres especial… y quería que nuestro primer beso fuese especial… de esos que recuerdas cada vez que cierras los ojos… (N/A: suspiro de "Yamato es tan encantador") y al principio lo intente pero con todos esos fracasos… pues yo desistí y lo deje pasar… esperaba un momento suficiente especial… pero no se que es lo que puede ser suficiente especial… y hoy apareces con todo eso en los labios… y pensé que tu ya no querías que yo…

-Yamato… eres maravilloso… y estoy segura de que ese momento especial llegara y será perfecto….- dice Sora interrumpiendo a su novio a lo "ya estoy derretida a tus pies, no hace falta que sigas".

¡¡Ohhhh!!!, estos chicos si que son verdaderamente dulces… y así fue, con esas tiernas palabras Sora y Yama superaron su primera crisis de pareja… y sin importar lo que la gente opine, los amantes de Odaiba pospusieron ese primer beso al momento en el que ellos sientan que es especial, ese que recordaran toda la vida… y esperaran el tiempo que sea necesario… ¿o no?…

-¡Waa Yama!, esto si que es especial….- dice Sora tomando aire.

-Es perfecto….- dice Yamato más agitado aún que la chica y volviendo otra vez a la carga.

Exacto, medio minuto después de esa romántica declaración de intenciones, nuestros tortolitos ya sintieron que ese momento especial había llegado. Todo empezó con un dulce e inocente beso, pero pronto Yamato sintió curiosidad por la cavidad bucal de su chica y mando un explorador para hacer reconocimiento… y Sora, como buena anfitriona, le dio gustosa la bienvenida… y ahí estaban, dos adolescentes besándose, lamiéndose, mordiéndose, como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre, hasta que…

-Waa, lo haces muy bien….- comenta Yamato maldiciendo el hecho de que haya que respirar.- y… ¿Qué haces?…

Sin que Yamato diese crédito a lo que hacia su novia, esta se había subido a horcajadas encima de su chico y con mucha delicadeza empezó a acariciarle su malogrado rostro sonriendo a lo "no tienes ni idea de las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza" y muy dulcemente le dice:

-No te preocupes cariño… sólo voy a curarte ese golpe que te he dado…

Y haciendo gala de sus técnicas sanitarias, la chica comienza a besar el morado ojo de Yamato,… pero ya sabemos como acaban los besos de estos chicos… así que pronto Sora puso en práctica los recientes conocimientos adquiridos en la boca de su chico…

-_Dios__…__ como me esta poniendo__…__ la amo, ha valido la pena esperar__…__ y también esa bola a 150 Km./h sobre mi cara__…. _- piensa el joven Ishida, aún sin creerse que su chica le este lamiendo el ojo.- _¡un momento!__…__ ¿Qué haces? __…__ ¡quieto!__…__ al suelo__…__ por favor no me hagas esto__…__ dios lo va a notar__…__ y si lo nota pensara que soy un pervertido__…__ quédate tranquilo en los pantalones__…__ como me hagas esto, te juro que te voy a tener castigado toda la semana y__…_¡hielo!

-¡Oh!, si claro cariño….- dice la chica, mientras coge aire.

Sora toma la bolsa de hielo y se la pone a su amado en el ojo…

-Gracias, mi caramelito… _demo, no es ahí donde lo necesito__…_

Y de esta forma es como nuestros chicos sobrellevaron la etapa más dura de esta odisea, la del noviazgo, una etapa en la que se aprenden muchas cosas como que… Yamato es uno de esos chicos que hablan con su miembro… dejemos eso para un diván y concentrémonos en todo lo que les había pasado a los tortolitos… tuvieron su primera discusión, su primer beso, Sora lamió el ojo de su novio por primera vez… y Yamato tuvo por primera vez una erección delante (mas bien debajo) de su novia, no me extraña, con esas tácticas curativas de su chica, el caso es que este hecho será de gran importancia, para alegría y desgracia de nuestro chico, en la siguiente fase del estudio…


	6. La proposición del acto

**LA PROPOSICIÓN DEL ACTO:**

La proposición del acto es el punto clave de las relaciones humanas, este es el momento donde puedes dar el paso definitivo y disfrutar de las relaciones reproductivas o de lo contrario cagarla para siempre y eliminar prácticamente cualquier posibilidad de contacto sexual con tu pareja. Este es el instante en el que le tienes que decir a tu pareja eso de que le vas a amar para siempre y todas esas tonterías que luego nunca se cumplen… y si lo haces bien podrás disfrutar de tu premio. Hay muchas formas de proponer el comienzo de actividad sexual, por eso vamos a ver como se las apañan en este delicado momento nuestros sujetos a estudio…

_**Sujeto: "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras":**_

Nos encontramos en la habitación de la chica más pura de nuestro estudio… no, no es Hikari,… ni Sora… ni tampoco Miyako… ¡exacto!, como todos habréis adivinado hablo de la inocencia hecha persona… ¡Mimi Tachikawa!, pero no esta sola en su habitación, su futuro súper-novio serio y formal esta con ella pero no seáis mal pensados, no ocurre nada fuera de la normalidad y teniendo en cuenta que son dos adolescentes con las hormonas a 1000, ya os podéis imaginar que es lo normal…

Michael besando, magreando, chupando… como si no hubiese mañana, piensa en la forma más efectiva de proponerle relaciones a su chica.

-_Vale, estoy a 100, y esta no me para, así que seguro que quiere tema, pero hay que asegurarse__…_eh… Mimi… ¿quieres hacerlo, no?

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué te piensas, que me acuesto con cualquiera?… para que lo sepas me estoy reservado (no sabemos el que) y tu ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novia….- comenta Mimi completamente indignada, todo lo que se puede teniendo en cuenta el lamentable aspecto de su ropa.

-_Bueno si así se deja habrá que seguirle el juego__…_(sonrisa desesperada)… ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- pregunta el chico más caliente que un horno incinerador.

-Oh my God!, ¡no me lo esperaba!, ¿pero serás mi novio de verdad?.- dice ilusionada Mimi en una reacción totalmente exagerada.

-Eh… si, si, claro lo que tu digas _vamos ¡déjate ya!._- dice Michael, mientras le arrebata las pocas prendas que le quedan.

-_Misión cumplida_… entonces… desde hoy serás mi súper-novio serio y formal… OK? (lo que traducido es "mi esclavo personal…").

-Claro, claro… lo que tu digas honey….- dice Michael con una sonrisa de "¡cállate ya y quítate la ropa!".

-De acuerdo, entonces si que podemos hacerlo….- dice la castaña mientras se abalanza sobre su chico.

Teniendo en cuenta que para entonces a Mimi solo le separaba de su desnudez la ropa interior…

_**Sujeto "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato":**_

Ahora veremos como enfrenta esta nueva situación el líder de los digielegidos… ¿hará gala de su emblema y tendrá el suficiente valor para proponérselo a Meiko?… tal vez no se lo proponga como todos esperamos, sino al estilo Taichi… veamos lo que ocurre, de momento el joven esta en su habitación con su acompañante, que le habla sin parar sobre el examen de mañana, Taichi como el caballero que es la escucha con máxima atención…

-¿_De que leches me esta hablando?, …que pesada__…__ ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al tema?__…__ yo creo que fui bastante claro__…__¿vienes a estudiar a mi casa?__…__ en las pelis, con esta frase siempre se acaban enrollando__…__ hasta el más pringao del instituto__…__ bueno, yo lo intento y si me sigue el juego pues__…_

Y haciendo gala de su más que reconocido poder de decisión Taichi se lanza sobre Meiko con intención de succionarle toda la boca, con tal mala suerte que da a la nariz, llenándole completamente de babas toda la cara… Meiko, al sentir el musculoso cuerpo de Yagami sobre ella lo empuja violentamente…

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo Yagami?.- pregunta Meiko, intentando aparentar normalidad, antes de un ataque de histeria.

-_No volveré a fiarme de lo que pasa en las pelis_… eh… yo… _rápido, invéntate una excusa__…_que, estamos estudiando biología… y pensé que podríamos dar unas clases practicas de reproducción, jeje.

-¿Así que para esto me has traído?, ¡eres un cerdo Yagami!.- dice Meiko, mientras se levanta indignada.

Taichi mira a la chica con cara de "¿es que no era evidente?" y la de sus lógicas explicaciones.

-Oye, no te las des de digna, creo que estaba bastante claro, ¿es que no ves películas?…

Pero eso es demasiado para la muchacha, que indignada comienza a recoger sus cosas mientras murmura cosas indescifrables hasta para James Bond…

-Quinsehacreidoestetio…iva encimaymechupalanariz…¿seraasquerosoelmuycerdo?… ¡ah!, ¡Yagami!, el examen de mañana es de matemáticas, el de biología es el jueves… por si tienes alguna intención de estudiar, aunque ya veo que no….- dice al fin la chica.

-El jueves ¿eh?… entonces… ¿quieres quedar para "estudiar" (hace las comillas con los dedos) el miércoles?.- pregunta Taichi en una demostración absoluta perseverancia.

-¿Quién te has creído que soy?.- pregunta Meiko, intentando mantener la dignidad.

-…¿y el martes?.- dice Taichi, el chico incansable.

-Vale….- afirma Meiko, sin rastro de dignidad.

_**Sujeto "todo lo tengo bien calculado":**_

Nos encontramos en la habitación del genio de la informática, ese no es otro que… Koushiro Izumi, que en su nueva función de tutor no le quedo otro remedio que traer a su discípula a un ambiente selecto, donde pueda concentrarse en todos los trabajos que le mande Izumi… lo que pasa que el trabajito que desea Koushiro que haga la chica es un tanto especial y todos sabemos que nuestro genio no brilla precisamente por su capacidad de comunicación…

-_Hoy tiene que ser el día_… eh … pues como puedes ver esta es mi habitación, ahí hay una ventana…, este es mi laptop… y esa es mi cama (hace exageradas señas hacia ella)… _mmm__…__ ¿lo pillas?__…_

-¡Oh!, si muy bonito, ¿lo has decorado tu?.- pregunta la chica animadora más fácil del instituto en una nueva muestra de su nivel intelectual.

Koushiro la mira con cara de "esto va a ser muy difícil" e intenta pensar como puede hacerse entender con ella.

-_Que tonta es, no se entera de nada, pero venga Kou, ¡no te desanimes!, al fin y al cabo ya has hecho lo más difícil, traerla hasta aquí__…__ ¡ya se!, probare con__…_eh… mira un momento mi laptop…

Con una gran habilidad nuestro desesperado chico, toma un CD, y lo introduce en la ranura del laptop, y empieza a sacarlo y meterlo cada vez más rápido… ¡este chico si que tiene recursos!

-_Lo siento mi querido laptop, pero es por una buena causa_… ¿me entiendes?…

-¡Oh si!, claro que te entiendo….- dice la chica acercándose a Koushiro.

En estos momentos la cara de Koushiro es pura felicidad ¡por fin va a dejar de ser un inexperimentado sexual!, pero todas sus ilusiones caen cuando su alumna empieza a meter y sacar el CD en el laptop, mientras sonríe como si hubiese descubierto la pólvora…

-_E__stuvo tan cerca_… eh… no, no es eso lo que quería enseñarte (el aclamado genio hace que pare al instante, porque si hay algo que este chico no soporta que le toquen, eso es su laptop)… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… tu y yo… podemos… (Koushiro hace el gesto de la penetración con las manos)… ¿eh?

-¡Ya se!… (la luz vuelve al rostro de Kou)… ¡jugar con el ordenador!… (Kou vuelve a las más profundas tinieblas)

El chico totalmente desesperado empieza a murmurar para si mismo.

-Dios… que tía más tonta,… y yo que creía que para estas alturas ya seria un experto sexual… tranquilo Kou, aunque quede cómo un pardillo por no tener experiencia la chica del club de ajedrez me entenderá y…

-¿Ajedrez?, ¿me vas a enseñar a jugar al ajedrez?.- pregunta entusiasmada la chica.

-No, no eso…..- dice el chico volviendo en si.

Y con un Koushiro totalmente abatido por no saber como proponer relaciones y una chica cuyo cerebro rebota dentro de su cráneo, las horas fueron pasando y pasando…

El genio de los ordenadores mira a su acompañante con cara de "¿para que sigue en mi casa si no vamos a hacerlo?" y empieza a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-_Que fracaso__…__ ¿y si le enseño a jugar el ajedrez?__…__ al menos no me aburriré tanto, y__…_

-Kaito… me aburro….- dice la chica animadora más fácil del instituto tras haber intentando contar las baldosas de la habitación, obviamente no llego ni a la segunda, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos del genio.- ¿lo hacemos? (la chica se dirige hacia la cama y comienza a desvestirse)

-Vale….- responde el chico con la más absoluta tranquilidad.- _no me lo puedo creer, después de esto por fin podré darle __"__jaque mate__"__ a la chica del ajedrez__…_

_**Sujeto "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres":**_

Y ahora veamos que artimañas utiliza el sex-symbol de Odaiba, para conseguir llegar a este ansiado momento, hablamos claro esta de Jyou Kido, suponemos que este paso no le resultara demasiado difícil, ya que como todos sabemos este chico brilla por su sinceridad… En cualquier caso, en estos momentos Jyou no esta sólo en su habitación con él esta Midori, la chica que ha conseguido llevar a su casa con la excusa de prestarle ese libro que por supuesto no existe… Jyou pone su cara de ligar (que suerte que no la podamos ver) y empieza a hablar a la chica.

-Midori,… creo que va siendo hora de que demos un paso más en nuestra relación…

-¿Relación?.- pregunta la chica más asustada que un gato cerca de un restaurante chino.

-Si, creo que va siendo hora de que hagamos el amor.- empieza Jyou, la cara de Midori es de absoluto terror.- se que me deseas desde hace tiempo… y yo soy un caballero… pero también un hombre y…

-_Quiero salir de aquí_… eh… ¿Jyou?… te llamabas así, ¿no?... veras yo no…

Pero la pobre muchacha no puede ni seguir, ya que el futuro médico no para de hablar en ningún momento…

-Voy a serte sincero, yo siempre soy sincero… debido a que es tu primera vez puede que te resulte doloroso (Midori lo mira con cara de "¿mi primera vez?, ¿de donde se ha sacado eso?") y por eso, aunque soy un excelente amante, no creo que puedas llegar al orgasmo y…

-_Tengo un plan… _claro Jyou, tienes razón… voy un momento al baño a prepararme….- Midori se aleja.

Lo que Jyou no sabía es que Midori tenía la intención de ir al baño de las Bahamas porque… se oye la puerta… la puerta de la calle… un coche arrancando a toda velocidad….

Tres hora después…

-¿Midori?…. ¿Midori?…- se pregunta el chico.- _pobrecilla, seguro que esta pidiendo consejo a alguna amiga para poder estar a mi altura__…_

_**Sujetos "flechazo desde el primer día":**_

Y ahora nos centraremos en una adorable pareja de prometidos, no son otros que los enamorados Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue (próximamente Ichijouji) y como buenos novios, ahí están en la habitación del chico preparando su inminente enlace, aunque más bien es ella la que habla mientras el asiente y sonríe…

-_Ya veras que guapa estoy de novia_… ah… mi amor, ¿has hecho ya tu lista de invitados?… mira que sino luego no habrá sitio en el restaurante…

-_El medico me ha dicho que me tome las cosas con calma_.. no te preocupes… aún ahí tiempo… tenemos toda la vida (suspiro de resignación).

- _¿Y las flores?, ¿y el banquete?_… mi amor.. tienes razón,… seremos tan felices (suspiro de felicidad).

-_El medico me ha dicho que no debo alterarme.._ claro que si… cariño…..- asiente el muchacho.

-_¿Y la casa?, ¿y el viaje de novios?_… y… tendremos hijos, ¡muchos hijos!… ¿Por qué tu quieres tener hijos verdad? .- pregunta ilusionada Miyako.- _digas lo que digas los vas a tener__…._

-_¿La medicación me esta haciendo efecto?… _mmm… claro que si… _diga lo que diga me va a obligar a tenerlos__…_

Miyako mira a su chico con cara de "empiezo a pensar en algo que no es la boda" y vuelve a hablar de su maravilloso futuro a su lado.

-Yo quiero tener muchos hijos, como para formar un equipo de futbol… ¿te imaginas, un montón de chibis Ichijoujis correteando por ahí?

-_Definitivamente necesito más medicación_… claro… .- vuelve a asentir el obediente muchacho.-_¿ha dicho equipo de futbol?__…__ será una de sus exageraciones__…__ ¿no?__…_

-Oye Ken… y si empezamos a practicar ya….- dice la chica de una forma seductora, aunque solo se lo parece a ella.

La chica se acerca peligrosamente a su prometido y…

-_¿Esto no me lo ha prohibido el medico, verdad?__.._vale… _al final esto va a tener algo bueno__…_

Pobre Ken, tal vez si supiese lo que le esperaba se lo habría pensado mejor… o le habría pedido a su médico más medicinas… porque creo que las necesitara…

_**Sujetos "nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico":**_

Nos encontramos en el parque, hay flores, un sol resplandeciente… y la pareja más adorable e inocente de nuestro estudio… hablamos de nuestro amado Takeru Takaishi… y de su ángel de luz, su guía en el camino… su querida Hikari Yagami, que en estos momentos se encuentran dando un adorable paseo mientras degustan un exquisito helado, que por supuesto ha pagado Takeru…

-¿Te gusta el helado?.- pregunta Takeru inocentemente.

-¡Oh! si Takeru, esta muy rico… muchas gracias.- contesta Hikari inocentemente.

Bueno ya os imagináis las típicas charlas insustanciales y empalagosas… quiero decir tiernas e inocentes… todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

-Mira parece que vienen nubes… creo que va a llover….- dice Hikari mirando al cielo con inocencia.

-Pues yo no he traído paraguas… no puedo permitir que te mojes… sería imperdonable (¿os acordáis de los cambios de humor de este chico, no?)… vamos entraremos en una tienda para refugiarnos….- dice Takeru con la misma inocencia que la chica.

-…o… mi casa esta aquí al lado, podemos ir… y así también podemos jugar….- propone Hikari inocentemente.

-Vale….- asiente Takeru inocentemente.

Y así es como los chicos mas tiernos y adorables de toda Odaiba, solventaron este pequeña crisis del tiempo…

Casa Yagami

-Vamos a mi cama, estaremos más cómodos.- dice Hikari inocentemente, aunque no lo parezca.

-Vale…- contesta el inocente Takeru.

_**Sujetos "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

Si un chico persigue incansablemente a una adorable y tierna jovencita cuyo emblema es la luz… ¿de quien estoy hablando?… ¡exacto! ese no puede ser otro que el persistente Daisuke Motomiya, que aprovechando un paseo por el parque de su amada le demostrara que puede llegar s ser un novio digno…

-¡Hikari!, ¡Hikari!, hola….- saluda Daisuke con cara de cansancio, como es habitual siempre que persigue a su amada.

-¿Si?, Daisuke-kun, ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunta la chica con inocencia.

Daisuke pone una sonrisa repelente, digo… seductora y comienza a hablar.

-Veras… he pensado que… tal vez querrías venir a "estudiar" a mi casa (exacto, ha pedido consejo a Taichi para ligar).

-Vale y Takeru también viene, así preparamos juntos los exámenes.- contesta Hikari inocentemente.

-_Maldito Takeru, siempre en medio_… no, lo que yo quiero decir… es que TU… puedes venir a mi CASA y… no se podemos hacer algo….- dice el chico como puede.

-¿El que?.- vuelve a preguntar inocentemente la chica.

-Podemos hablar, y… (empieza a hablar rápido para que no se le entienda) ymeternosenmicamadesnudosytocarnos…

PLASH (aparece la cara de Daisuke con una mano roja)

-Mmm… me ha entendido.

PUM (aparece la cara de Daisuke con un ojo morado)

-Maldito Takeru, siempre en medio…

* * *

Después de este fracaso, que por supuesto no ha cogido por sorpresa ha nadie, veamos cuales son las tácticas de seducción de la mayor de los Motomiya…

Yamato llegaba cansado a casa tras un duro día de instituto, el solo quería meterse en su cama y fantasear pensando que su amada novia estaba ahí, pero se encontró otra fantasía no muy agradable…

-_¡Dios mío!, ¡que es esto!__…._¡Dios mío!, ¡que es esto!

Y no era para menos ante el se encontraba la mismísima Jun Motomiya, completamente desnuda y tumbada en la cama del rubio con un montón de pétalos que la cubrían… (a lo American Beauty, solo que con Jun, así que imagínense que comparación…)

-¡Mi amor!, ¡ya has vuelto!, ¡tómame!.- comienza a gritar Jun.

-_Quiero morirme_…. quiero morirme.

-Vamos Yama, no seas tímido ¡se que me deseas!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces "la chica del deseo", se abalanza hacia el pobre Ishida, pero esta acaba incrustada contra la pared gracias al instinto de supervivencia del chico… tras eso Yamato se quita la chaqueta y se la pone encima a la chica desnuda, con cara de "no quiero seguir viendo esto"…

-Eh… Jun-san, creo que deberías irte….- comienza Yamato.

-¡Noooo!, ¡tómameeeee!.- grita la chica, mientras se amarra a su ídolo como una garrapata.

Minutos después…

-Vamos señorita a comisaría.- dice el agente que lleva esposada a Jun mientras, esta se retuerce gritando:

-¡¡Te amo Yamatooooo!!, ¡¡hazme tuya!!

-_Creo que no la podría detener ni MetalGarurumon_…. _¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro con esta trastornada acabo acordándome de Gabumon__…__?_

Yamato volvió a su habitación y tras quemar las sabanas en las que Jun había estado retozando empezó a pensar en…

-_Mmm__…__ y si esto lo hubiese hecho Sora__…_

Y de esta forma nuestro chico tuvo una gran noche de fantasías con su chica, al fin y al cabo, todo no había sido tan horrible.


	7. La proposición del acto II

_**Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":**_

Y ahora por fin, seremos testigos de cómo afrontan este crucial momento de sus vidas los enamorados y carismáticos Yamato y Sora, que a pesar de llevar saliendo casi dos años siguen igual de tímidos que el primer día… ¿verdad, chicos?

Estamos en el cine, nuestros chicos están viendo una película que por supuesto no saben ni el titulo ya que desde el primer momento que se apagaron las luces, Yamato le esta ahorrando la visita al dentista a su novia…

-Buahhh, que asco de… ¡vosotros, podéis parar un segundo!.- dice Daisuke apareciendo por detrás e intentando interponerse entre ellos.

Yamato sin descuidar por un momento la boca de su amada le planta las palomitas en la cara al pesado de Motomiya…

-_¿Algún día podré hacer eso yo con mi Hikari?_… ah… ¡palomitas!… ¡que bien!….- dice Daisuke emocionado mientras toma las palomitas.

Tras esa apasionada y romántica cita, Yamato como de costumbre acompaña a su caramelito a casa y una vez más comienza a contarle los empastes con la lengua… De repente aparece la Sra. Takenouchi con cara de "si, tenia la oreja pegada para aparecer en el mejor momento…" y dice:

-¡Sora!, entra ya, hace frío…

-No te preocupes mama, Yama ya me calienta….- dice la chica mientras aparta un poco a su incansable novio.

Otra costumbre de nuestros tortolitos es "estudiar" en casa del rubio… se pasan las tardes estudiando… ¿francés?…

-Yamato, hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena y… (mira a su hijo y sus interesantes técnicas de estudio) bueno ya veo que has empezado por el postre….- dice el señor Ishida mientras entraba con cara de "¿interrumpo?".

Como veis estos chicos ya no tienen problema alguno en expresar su amor… y el instituto no iba a ser una excepción…. Sora comparte su almuerzo con Yamato, aunque sin necesidad de cubiertos, así que os podéis imaginar como se lo da…

-Joder… que empalagosos sois… .- dice Taichi apareciendo de la nada.- …_¡cállate tonto!, y comete su almuerzo__…_¡que buena pareja hacéis!.- afirma el moreno empezando a devorar el almuerzo de los amantes… al final Sora se va a quedar sin nada para darle a su chico… aunque creo que eso no será ningún problema…

Bueno, vale… tal vez ya no sean tan tímidos como al principio, pero claro, que se den cuatro besos apasionados no significa que vayan a llegar a algo más… ¿o si? Para salir de dudas veamos que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de estos chicos, ambos se encuentran en sus respectivas casas, la pelirroja esta preparándose puesto que tiene una cita con su encantador novio y su chico no es menos y puesto que la cita es en su casa opta por adecentarla, para que sea apta para chicas, aunque creo que esta un poco distraído…

-_¿Cuál es la que se moja la escoba o la fregona?…. ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!__…__ anoche volví a soñar que ella y yo__…__ ¡joder, soy un maldito pervertido!__…__ ¿y si se lo propongo?__…__ al fin y al cabo ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y es lo que hacen las parejas que se quieren y__…__ ¡no!, ¡no puedo hacer eso!, ella es tan pura e inocente, seguro que ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza__…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_¿Falda o pantalón?_… _¿y si se lo propongo?__…__ ¡no!, no quiero parecer una de esas desesperadas que se meten desnudas en su cama__…__ pero yo quiero__…__ creo__…__ ¿Por qué no me lo propondrá?__…__ un chico normal ya lo habría hecho__…__ aunque eso es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de Yamato, que no es como los demás__…__ seguro que ni siquiera piensa en eso, es todo un caballero__…__ pero entonces__…__ ¿Cuándo lo vamos a hacer?__…__ Ay madre, necesito ayuda__…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Creo que no era la escoba_…. _sexo, sexo, sexo,__…__ vale Yamato para ya, tienes que dejar de tener esos pensamientos, sobre todo cuando estas con ella, porque sino algún día te va a pillar, ¿me has oído? _(dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, exacto Yama aún sigue hablando con su miembro)_…__ y ahora relájate, pronto llegara, veremos una peli y__…__¿y si le pongo una peli X , y que ate cabos?__…__ ¡Yamato!, deja de decir chorradas y aparta esos pensamientos ahora mismo__…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero nuestra Sora en este tema esta más perdida que la Tachikawa en un mercadillo de segunda mano, de modo que como nos tiene acostumbrados, opta por pedir consejo a su mejor amiga… pronto descubrirá que, para variar, no fue buena idea…

-_Mi madre va a tener razón, hace frío__…__ me pondré pantalón_…. ¡Mimi-chan!… ¿Qué tal?… oye quería preguntarte algo muy delicado y….- comienza la apurada Takenouchi.

-Ay So, que no te he contado, tengo un súper-novio serio y formal, es muy guapo y… blablablablablabla…..- dice Mimi, pasando olímpicamente de los apuros de su amiga.

Mimi como de costumbre parlotea y parlotea, Sora la escucha con cara de "tengo que llamar a Yama, para decirle que voy a llegar tarde…"… y tras largas horas escuchando las aventuras sin sentido de Mimi, esta por fin centra su atención en su apurada amiga…

Sora completamente vestida y arreglada comienza a exponer su problema a su amiga.

-Te llamaba porque tengo un problema… veras (Sora baja el volumen de su voz a una frecuencia sólo perceptible para cierta clase de mosquitos)… tu ¿propondrías a tu novio para tener relaciones?…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué si vendería mis riñones?….- interpreta Mimi a su bola.

-¿Qué dices?.. Lo que quiero decir es… _vamos Sora__…_¿propondrías a tu novio tener relaciones?.- pregunta Sora completamente roja.

-_Siempre que hablo con Sora, tengo la sensación de que me estoy quedando sorda_…. ah… eso… ¡un momento!, ¡¿quieres decir que Yamato y tu aún no habéis hecho nada?!

-Pues… no….- contesta la chica tomate.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ay So, ¿va en serio? JAJAJAJA….- se burla Mimi, sin sorprender a nadie.

-_Ya tardaba en reírse de mi_…¡Mimi!, ¡cállate!, no te rías, no es gracioso, para que lo sepas aún somos muy jóvenes y además eso tampoco es lo más importante y…

-Ósea… que aún no te lo ha propuesto….- afirma la chica tras sobreponerse de su ataque de risa.

-_¿Se me ha notado mucho?_…. no…, no me lo ha propuesto… y por eso te llamaba… ¿tu se lo propondrías?.- vuelve a preguntar con timidez y enfado la pelirroja.

-Bueno Sora… el chico esta bien pero es tu novio y además ya sabes que pienso que es un poco rarito y….- comienza la Pink lady.

-¡MIMI!.- grita Sora con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-_Uf, ¡como se ha puesto!_…. vale, vale, era broma… Sora, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir….

Preparen los videos porque empieza otra nueva entrega de:

_**CONSEJOS PARA LA VIDA **_

_**por **_

_**MIMI TACHIKAWA**_

-_Tengo que escribir un libro de autoayuda_…. nunca puedes proponerle a un chico relaciones o pensara que eres una golfa y cosas así… tienes que esperar a que te lo proponga él.- comienza Mimi, en una nueva clase magistral sobre relaciones humanas.

-Vale, demo….- asiente Sora con cara de "esto me suena".

Mimi interrumpiendo a lo "te estoy dando el consejo de tu vida, así que no me interrumpas", prosigue con sus valiosos consejos.

-Tu… puedes darle pistas…

-_No me fío un pelo de lo que va a decir_… ¿a que te refieres?.- pregunta con cierto temor la chica.

-Una palabra ¡SUTILEZA!.- afirma Tachikawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Creo que el champú no sirve para lavar los platos_…… _¿sutileza?, ¡claro!, puedo insinuarme de forma sutil__…__ ¿y como se hace eso?__…__ ah olvídalo__…__ no va a funcionar,__…__ lo mejor va a ser esperar, pero es que no se cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar__…__ algún día voy a abalanzarme sobre ella y va a ser aún peor__…__ un momento__…__ ¿y si quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio?, ¡mierda!, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad y la verdad es muy probable, ella es muy tradicional _(pobre Sora… su novio no se entera de nada)_, ¡claro!, y seguro que por eso nunca me ha dado ninguna pista de que quiera, conclusión ¡si no hay boda, no hay tema!__…__ bueno Yamato, ¿podemos casarnos con 18 años, no?, ¿aguantarías hasta entonces? _(dirigiéndose de nuevo a su miembro), _si ya lo se__…__ vas a acabar harto de mi mano__…__ demo__…__ no hay otra opción__…__. Además, si espero hasta el matrimonio, será una gran prueba de amor__…_.- piensa Yamato intentándose consolar a si mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Creo que voy a ponerme falda_….. _sutileza, sutileza, es la última vez que le pido consejo a Mimi _(no se lo cree ni ella) _¿y como se es sutil?__…__ bueno a ver que tal si__…_

La chica se viste de forma "sutil", es decir, con un cinturón rebautizado a minifalda y una camiseta con un escote que nunca se pondría delante de Mimi, puesto que no deja nada a la imaginación… ¡ah! Y por último opta por llevar una película "muy sutil", "Nueve semanas y media"… mmm… pobre Yama, no sabe lo que le espera ahora que ha decidido ser tradicional… y así damos comienzo al…

**Primer asalto: Sutileza y tradicionalismo****…**

Estamos en el apartamento de Yamato, este, que ha descubierto que de mayor no podrá ganarse la vida como asistenta del hogar, ha tomado una decisión, lo que no sabe es que su novia viene dispuesta a todo lo contrario… aunque tal vez con las nuevas técnicas sutiles de Sora, el chico se de cuenta…

DING, DONG…

-_Vale, ya esta aquí. Yama, no pienses en eso, piensa en otra cosa__…__ en__…__ ¡Taichi!__…__ no hay nada menos erótico que Taichi y__…__._- piensa Yamato, mientras abre la puerta.- _¡mierda!, ¡pero si no lleva falda!, ah si__…__ eso no es minifalda es micro falda__…__ vale, no te pongas nervioso, mírale a la cara y__…_

Aunque a Yamato no le es muy difícil encontrarle la cara a su chica ya que esta se encarga de saludarle muy "sutilmente", vamos que le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-HI, Yama! _estoy siendo sutil ¿no?.. _- saluda con una adorable sonrisa la portadora del amor.

El pobre Yamato recuperando poco a poco la respiración, saluda como puede a su apasionada novia.

-HI, mi amor!… estas… _¡como estas!__…_muy guapa… _y muy buena__…_vamos pasa a… _mi cama__…_al sofá… jeje.

Los dos jóvenes se sientan en el sofá para ver la película, la chica haciendo gala de sus nuevas técnicas de sutileza, se ofrece a poner la peli en el reproductor dando así a Yama una amplia visión de su…

-_Azules, las lleva azules__…__ mi color jeje__…__ vale Yama, tranquilízate__…__ ¡mierda!, ¿ya te has despertado?, ¡cojín!, ¡necesito un cojín!_

Últimamente siempre que Yamato esta con su chica en ese sofá, el chico tiene que ponerse un cojín en la entrepierna, ¿pasara esa acción desapercibida para su novia?

La chica se vuelve hacia Yamato y le dedica una angelical sonrisa mientras piensa:

-_Ya se ha puesto otra vez un cojín, ¿Por qué se pondrá siempre un cojín?, igual tiene frío__…__ bueno es igual, recuerda Sora sutileza__…_

La pelirroja se recuesta en el hombro de su enamorado, este le abraza como diciendo "¿Por qué me haces esto?"… y así comienzan a disfrutar de la peli…

-_Joder__…__ espero que no lo note__…__ estoy enfermo, pero es que__…__ mmm, que bien huele, y que suave tiene la piel y__…. _- piensa Yamato sin prestar la más minima atención a la película, cosa que entendemos y de repente el chico empieza a mirar a su chica con ojos totalmente lujuriosos y…

-_Se acabo, ¡no aguanto más!_

El chico, emulando a un autentico gimnasta olímpico pega un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de cabeza contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se sobrepone del golpe y se esconde detrás del sofá.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunta Sora sorprendida ante la agilidad de su novio.

El chico aguantándose el dolor del galletazo que se acaba de dar comienza a excusarse muy torpemente.

-Voy a… voy a… _rápido, invéntate una excusa y aléjate de ella__…_voy a traer refrescos… _si eso es lo que yo necesito refrescarme__…_

Yamato se aleja como puede, la chica con un semblante de fracaso absoluto opta por llamar a su oráculo particular…

-Mimi, soy yo…- susurra Sora.

-Ah, hello Sori!, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿ya lo habéis hecho?, ¿Cómo es en la…?.- pregunta Mimi, como de costumbre a su bola.

Pero esta vez Sora no esta dispuesta a escuchar el parloteo sin sentido de su amiga y le corta bruscamente…

-¡Es un fracaso!, ¡no funciona!, pasa de mi….- empieza la chica en tono de desesperación.

-¿Qué?, ¿la sutileza no funciona?, ¿lo haces bien?.- pregunta la chica a lo "mis consejos nunca fallan".

-Y yo que se… yo creo que si pero….- contesta como puede Sora, ya completamente desesperada.

-A ver tranquila… ¿le has enseñado el sujetador?, eso nunca falla..- pregunta Mimi, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunta la chica no dando crédito a lo que oye.

-Ay So, hay que decírtelo todo… sutileza, es decir ¡HOT!, ¡HOT!, y… ¿me ha colgado?

En efecto Mimi, la apurada Takenouchi acaba de colgarte puesto que su novio acaba de entrar por la puerta y lo último que desea es que le vea pidiendo consejos de cómo ponerle a cien… Sora con cara de "no puedo creer que este haciendo esto", opta por hacer caso a su amiga, ¿alguna vez acertara, no? Y se baja aún más el escote, dejando visible parte de su sujetador, al ver esto el pobre Yama da media vuelta y piensa:

-_Necesito refrescarme más__…_

Y así comienza el…

**Segundo asalto: Caliente, caliente y****…**** ¿matrimonio?**

Nuestros dos enamorados favoritos se encuentran en el sofá en el que Yamato ha tenido tantas fantasías con su chica, todo hay que decirlo, el pobre Ishida aún tiene su inseparable cojín y su novia ni se entera, puesto que esta muy concentrada en su labor… poner a su chico a cien…

Y ahí esta, con la excusa de "tienes algo aquí", la pelirroja se ha puesto a horcajadas encima de su novio mientras le remueve el pelo rebuscando algo que por supuesto no va a encontrar, ya que no existe…

-_Ay dios, ay dios, lo va a notar, ¡necesito un cojín más grande!__…__ bueno y que Sora quitase sus pechos de mi cara creo que también ayudaría__…._- piensa Yamato, con la poca sangre que le queda en su cabeza.

-_Vale Sora, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto__…__ ay ¡que suave tiene el pelo!, luego le preguntare por su champú__…__ ¡olvida ahora eso!, recuerda porque estas encima de tu novio__…__ ¿pero de que sirve?, él ni se inmuta _(la pobre no se entera de nada) _¿y si no le excito?, ¿y si no le parezco sexy?_

La chica completamente desanimada por sus nuevos pensamientos opta por volver a sentarse en el sofá y dar tregua a su chico… ¡Ay, Sora!, ¡si supieses lo que le haces a la anatomía masculina de Yama…!

El ambiente ha decaído completamente, la pobre Sora se ha dado por vencida, se siente incapaz de excitar a su novio, Yamato lo agradece, ahora puede estar más relajado… pero claro, no olvidemos la "sutil" película que ha traído Sora y pronto la pantalla les vuelve a recordar ese tema que ellos no es que practiquen precisamente…

-_¡Mierda!, no debería haber traído esta peli, no debería haber hecho caso a Mimi,__…__ y encima__…__ ¡tengo frío!. _- piensa la pelirroja mientras mira la pantalla con desolación.

Pero ante esa escena de tórrido amor que están presenciando, Yamato ve la oportunidad perfecta para poner fin a sus dudas…

-No están casados, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el chico con naturalidad.

-Pues… no se… .- intenta responder Takenouchi, completamente sorprendida por la pregunta.- _como para prestar atención a la dichosa película__…_

-Porque…. si no están casados, no deberían hacerlo, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Yamato de una forma completamente SUTIL, Sora aprende de tu chico el arte de la sutileza.

-_Creo que el golpe de la cabeza le esta afectando ahora_…. pues… no lo se… _¿me esta intentando decir algo?._- se pregunta la chica, sin enterarse de nada.

-_Vamos Yama, lo estas haciendo muy bien, sigue así y pronto despejaras tus dudas__…_tu…. ¿crees que esta bien?…. hacerlo sin estar casados… _no puedo creer que le haya preguntado esto._.- pregunta por fin el muchacho.

-_Definitivamente quiere decirme algo_…. pues yo creo… pues, mientras haya amor… no creo que sea necesario… _muy bien Sora, has quedado muy bien, demo__…__ ¿Yama quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio?__…_¿y tu?… ¿Qué piensas?.- pregunta la chica, en un intento de igualar en sutileza a su chico.

Pero Yamato en estos momentos se encuentra sumido en un mundo de felicidad debido a la noticia que acaba de oír por parte de su adorada novia y lo único que pasa por su mente es:

-_Le parece bien__…__ ¡no puedo creerlo!, entonces__…__ ¡podemos hacerlo!, vale tranquilidad, ahora responde a la pregunta que te acaba de hacer, con naturalidad, que no parezca que te acabas de llevar la alegría de tu vida__…_¡yo si!, ¡estoy a favor!, ¡por supuesto!

El chico responde cómo si le llevase la vida en ello, perdiendo todo rastro de sutileza… y lo peor es que el pobre sigue hablando todo emocionado, hasta que claro, la caga…Yamato, empieza a reírse como un loco, en estos momentos no es consciente de lo que dice y sigue hablando.

-Es que yo pensaba que tu querías esperar hasta el matrimonio jajajaja… ( la cara de la chica es mezcla de "no se muy bien que esta pasando" y "tengo miedo") y por eso yo estaba a favor del matrimonio, jajajaja, pero ahora no hay necesidad, vamos que podemos hacerlo jajajaja, ¡y sin tener que casarnos!, la verdad yo estoy absolutamente en contra del matrimonio y….

La cagaste Yamato, que en este momento mira a su novia, la cual le observa con una cara absolutamente desencajada, ahora Yamato empieza a ser consciente de todo que ha dicho.

-_¿H_e_ dicho todo lo que creo que he dicho? _.- se pregunta el joven completamente rojo.

Mientras tanto, Sora que se encuentra en estado de shock, empieza a asumir todo lo que su novio ha dicho en este ataque de locura transitoria.

-_Vale Sora, reacciona. ¿te ha pedido hacerlo?__…__ si, lo ha hecho__…__ pero__…__ ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho luego?__…__ ¿Qué no cree en el matrimonio?, es decir, sería capaz de acostarse conmigo y luego no se casaría__…_

Poco a poco la furia va llegando a la chica, su novio se da cuenta y la mira con cara de "si sólo era una broma".

-Yamato….- comienza Sora aparentando la típica tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

-¿Si, cariño?.- responde el chico con absoluto temor.

-¿Qué es eso de que estas en contra del matrimonio?

-_Quiero salir de aquí_…. bueno… yo… no es eso exactamente….- intenta excusarse el muchacho, pero es interrumpido por su novia que empieza a hablar aumentando el volumen de su voz a la par que su furia.

-A ver si lo he entendido… cuando tu pensabas que yo estaba en contra de las relaciones prematrimoniales tu estabas a favor del matrimonio y ahora que sabes que para mi no es necesario haberse casado estas en contra del matrimonio…

La cara de Yamato es de absoluto terror, pánico, angustia, e intenta tranquilizar a su chica.

-Bueno dicho así suena mal, pero no debes hacer caso a nada de lo que he dicho, la verdad no tenia la sangre en la cabeza precisamente… _¿esto último lo he dicho esto en voz alta?_

Al mirar de nuevo a su novia se da cuenta de que si, lo ha dicho en voz alta… La pelirroja completamente indignada, furiosa, en estos momentos desea acabar con la vida de su novio comienza a gritar como una histérica.

-¡¡QUE!!. ¡¡ERES UN CERDO!!, ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!

La chica, guardándose su dignidad, toda la que le queda teniendo en cuenta que su propósito era calentar a su novio y luego se enfada por conseguirlo (rarezas de las mujeres) se va dando un soberano portazo y dejando a su novio completamente desconcertado, pasara un rato hasta que recapacite y sea consciente de todo lo que ha pasado…

Bueno esta había sido la primera vez que hablaban del tema y la verdad había resultado un absoluto fracaso, pero tranquilos Yamato no permitirá por mucho tiempo que su novia siga enfadada con el, dando lugar así…

**Tercer asalto: Reconciliaciones y proposiciones****…**

Yamato se encontraba escondido entre las gradas de la pista de tenis del instituto de Odaiba viendo como su chica terminaba su practica, ya que si algo había aprendido el chico en estos años es que jamás te metas en la pista donde tu novia esta entrenando y mucho menos si esta enfadada…

-_Bueno__…__ parece que ya se le ha pasado__…__ no se le ve furiosa__…__ ¡uf!, no me gustaría ser pelota__…_.- piensa Yamato mientras la mira con cara de "me encanta ese uniforme".

Y es que, Sora si estaba furiosa y pagaba su frustración dando unos increíbles raquetazos, pero lo que el pobre Yama no sabía es que la chica se imaginaba la cara de su novio en las pelotas…

Una vez terminada la practica, Sora recogió sus cosas, se disponía a irse pero es interceptada por Yamato que se pone delante suya como salido de la nada.

-_V__oy a hacer como si no ha pasado nada, haber que pasa_… ¡Buenos días, cariño!… _¿seguirá enfadada?_.- pregunta el chico, con la típica sonrisa de "soy un novio adorable".

-_Quítate de mi vista, imbécil_…. hola..- contesta secamente Sora.

-_Si, sigue enfadada__…_¿puedo hablar contigo?, por favor… .- suplica Yamato con cara de perrito bueno.

-_¿Aún sigues aquí?__…._no tengo nada que hablar contigo, me dejaste todo muy claro… _si crees que te lo voy a poner fácil, vas listo__…_.- vuelve a decir con rotundidad la tenista.

-Vamos… ¡te invito a un helado!.- dice Yamato con cara de "no puedes decir que no a esta sonrisa".

Sora mira a su chico con una cara de absoluta desaprobación y piensa:

-_Si crees que sonriéndome así vas a conseguir algo__…__.. Has acertado_…. bueno… _me vas a invitar a algo más que un simple helado__…_

Y así es como nuestro audaz Yamato consiguió que su amada Sora le volviese a hacer caso, pero claro la chica no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Por eso después de que su novia pidiese lo más caro de la heladería y repitiese unas cuantas veces, Yamato puso en práctica su ridículo plan…

-Sora… .- comienza Yamato, la chica le mira con cara de "aún estoy enfadada contigo, así que no tientes a la suerte".

Para asombro de su novia y de toda la heladería, Yamato se arrodilla y… ¿Qué hace?… ¡saca un anillo!…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- pregunta el chico, dejando a su novia completamente petrificada.

La cara de Sora es una mezcla de "¡pero que esta haciendo!" y la más absoluta vergüenza puesto que toda la heladería esta expectante por su respuesta y enfada comienza a gritar.

-¡Yamato!, ¡levántate y deja de hacer el tonto!

-¡No!, va enserio, yo te amo y quiero casarme contigo..- dice Yamato con absoluta determinación.

-_¡Se ha vuelto loco!__…_si… vale, lo que tu digas… pero vamos fuera….- dice la chica, muerta por la vergüenza que le esta haciendo pasar su novio.

La chica tapándose como puede su avergonzado rostro con la raqueta, consigue arrastrar a su novio fuera y…

-¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!, ¡te creerás muy gracioso!.- grita Sora, mucho más furiosa que antes.

-¡No!, ¡va completamente enserio!.- prosigue Yamato, que ni se inmuta por el enfado de su novia.

-_¡Dios mío!, ¡he trastornado a mi novio!_…. Yamato, cariño no podemos casarnos….- empieza la chica intentando sonar amable.

-¿Y por que no?.- pregunta Yamato en sus trece.

Sora empieza a ponerse bastante nerviosa, ante la determinación de su novio e intenta que entre en razón.

- …. Pues… porque somos muy jóvenes… y… (mira extrañada el anillo).. ¿el añillo es una tuerca?

Yamato esconde el anillo nervioso y empieza a sonreír triunfalmente, dado que su plan esta dando sus frutos…

-_Te tengo justo donde quería_…. Sora, mi amor… no me refiero ahora, no estoy loco… me refiero a dentro de unos años..- comienza el chico dulcemente.

-¿Qué?… y ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste el otro día?.- pregunta la chica con alivio y desconfianza.

El chico mira a su novia con ternura y amor y dice:

-Sora yo… no es que no crea en el matrimonio… mis padres no me dieron un buen ejemplo y por eso no me da mucha confianza todo eso… pero, yo creo en ti, en nosotros… y en el amor y se que casándome o no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… te amo.

Y tras esta maravillosa declaración, Yamato ya esta degustando de nuevo los labios de su caramelito… y esta con una sonrisa de felicidad le devuelve gustosa el beso.

Los dos enamorados vuelven a caminar abrazados y…

-_Ay, Yama, eres tan maravilloso, te amo__…_Yamato una cosa….- empieza la chica.

-¿Si, mi amor? _eres un genio, Yama__…_.- pregunta el chico con una sonrisa.

-Cuando me pidas matrimonio de verdad espero que lo hagas con un anillo decente… _o si no la que no se casara seré yo__…_.- dice la chica con contundencia.

-No te preocupes mi amor, es que ahora ando mal de dinero, me lo gaste todo la semana pasada en mi nuevo bajo.- explica Yamato, luego mira a Sora con cara de niño ilusionado y le pregunta.- ¿has visto mi nuevo bajo?

-_Ya esta hablando otra vez de ese dichoso bajo_… si… como unas 20 millones de veces….- responde la chica en tono cansado.

-_Jeje, que graciosa, esta celosa de mi bajo__…__ pues menos mal que no sabe que he puesto su foto en mi cartera, encima de la suya__…_

-_S__i te crees que no se que llevas la foto de ese dichoso bajo en tu cartera__…_

Y así es como Sora y Yamato se reconciliaron, hasta se prometieron, pero respecto a su relación sexual, aún seguían en el mismo punto… bueno ahora sabían que no es necesario esperar hasta el matrimonio, esperemos que pronto resuelvan sus dudas y ¡por Dios!, ¡que se decidan ya!… y eso lo veremos en el…

**Cuarto asalto: Tópicos e interrupciones****…**

Los dos enamorados se encontraban, como de costumbre, en casa de Yamato, más concretamente en el sofá, abrazados, diciéndose tonterías al oído… ya os lo imagináis… aunque la chica no podía evitar mirar a su novio con cara de "ojala nunca hubiese descubierto para que es ese cojín"… pero tranquila Sora, tu novio ya no tiene esos pensamientos tan calientes… ¿verdad?

-_¡Como esta!, ¡como esta!__…__ se acabo de hoy no pasa, hoy se lo propongo__…__ aunque después del fracaso del otro día__…__. será mejor que olvidemos lo del otro día__…__ Yamato, tienes que lanzarte de una vez__…_

-_¡Maldita sea!, tiene puesto el cojín, eso quiere decir que__…__ Yama esta pensando en eso__…__ entonces ¿me lo va a pedir?__…__ aunque después de lo del otro día seguro que ni se atreve__…__ al fin y al cabo le mande a la mierda._

-_Si Yama, te mando a la mierda__…__ demo__…__ eso ya es historia, ella quiere__…__ ¿Por qué ella quiere, no? Un momento, lo único que sabes es que no es necesario esperar hasta el matrimonio__…__ pero claro, igual quiere casarse a los 30 años__…__ ¡Oh, Yamato!, esto es una espiral sin fin__…__¡debes salir de dudas, ya!_

-_Vamos Sora__…__ ¡tienes que salir de dudas ya!__…__ pero ¡no!, no puedo pedírselo yo__…__ o pensara que soy__…__ ¡maldita Mimi, y sus entupidos consejos!, nada, esperare a que me de alguna señal__…__ y espero que no me venga con el típico __"__esperare hasta que estés preparada__"…__ para decir eso mejor que se calle__…_

-_Esperare hasta que estés preparada, ¡si!, suena bien, de esa forma le dices que por mi si y que decida ella, quedas como un caballero__…__ ¡vale Yamato, es la hora!__…_Sora… .- comienza Yamato, la chica le mira con cara de "ya era hora, a ver lo que dices".- … he estado pensando en lo del otro día… y yo… bueno yo…. Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo Yamato….- contesta Sora con una sonrisa a lo "eso ya lo se tonto, ¿algo nuevo?".

El chico comienza a sonreír nervioso, su corazón esta a punto de estallarle, pero esta vez no se va a echar atrás y dice:

-Pues… que si tu quieres… que yo… yo estoy listo… y que… esperare hasta que estés preparada. _muy bien Yama, has estado muy bien, ahora sólo necesitas un desfibrilador__…_

-_Que original Yamato__…. vale Sora, lo ha dicho, te ha pasado a ti todo el marrón, tu decides__…__ a ver ¿Qué opciones tienes?, si le dices que si sonaras desesperada, como si hubieses estado esperando a que te lo propusiese, bien Sora, esa es la verdad, pero él no la sabe__…__ y si le dices que no, te quedaras igual y dejaras a tu novio con tan poca confianza que no te lo volverá a proponer en la vida, así que esa opción esta descartada, venga di algo__…__ lo que sea, se esta impacientando__…_lo se Yama, muchas gracias….- dice la chica sin darse ni cuenta.- _¿gracias?, Sora eres una idiota__…_

-_¿Gracias?, ¿Qué leches significa gracias?, ¿me ha rechazado, verdad?, lo que pasa que lo ha maquillado para no hacerme daño__…__ vale Yama.. ¿y ahora que haces?__…__ ella pensara que soy un pervertido__…__ y ahora no hay marcha atrás__…__ esto ha sido un error__…_.- piensa el chico cuyas pulsaciones, creo que nunca volverán a la normalidad.

-_Bravo Sora, acabas de destrozar a tu novio, en su cara esta dibujada la expresión de rechazo más grande que has visto nunca.. Y lo mejor es que tu quieres__…__ ¡Sora, déjate de tonterías y dile la verdad!__…_Yama, quiero… _vale, y ahora si lo haces sin que parezca un telegrama, mejor__…_que yo te amo y quiero… que estoy preparada..- dice al fin la chica.

¡Si! habéis oído bien, Sora por fin se ha sincerado y Yamato esta que ni se lo cree…

-_¿Estoy soñando?__…._Sora… estas… ¿estas segura?….- pregunta el chico con amabilidad.- _me ha dicho que si, no puedo creerlo, vamos a hacerlo__…_

-_¿Esto, esta pasando de verdad?_…. _yo te amo__…__ y tu me amas__…__ claro que estoy segura__…_si, yo quiero estar contigo Yamato..- afirma Sora con una sonrisa.

¡Por fin!, nuestros dos tortolitos han dado el paso definitivo, pero aún faltan algunos detalles… como… ¿lo van a hacer ahora?…

-_Vale, esta bien__…__ me ha dicho que si, creo que debería besarla o algo__…__ ¡no te quedes parado como un idiota!, ¡haz algo!_

Y Yamato que en estos momentos se encuentra en un mundo de felicidad absoluta, se lanza a besar a su delicada novia, con mucha ternura, pero claro pronto ese dulce beso se transforma en una guerra de lenguas, dientes y… ¿Qué queréis?… tienen las hormonas alteradas…

-_Que lindo es__…__ ahora me besa__…__ waa, que locura de beso__…__ un momento, ¿esto quiere decir que quiere que lo hagamos ahora?, yo le he dicho que si, igual lo ha dado por hecho__…__ pero,__…__ vale Sora ¡tranquilízate! Y__…__. aaahh, ha pasado al cuello, pues que mas da, ¡hagámoslo ahora!_

-_Mi amor, me vuelves loco__…__ pero __…__¿Qué haces Yamato?__…__ ¿lo vamos a hacer ahora?__…__ igual ella lo ha dado por hecho__…__ pues si ella quiere__…__ ¡hagámoslo ahora!_

Como lo oyen, los chicos están completamente decididos, de tal forma que Yamato se levanta del sofá con su chica en brazos y empieza a caminar hasta su habitación… ¡esto va enserio!

-_¡Esto va enserio!, no puedo creer que vayamos a hacerlo__…__ demo__…_.- piensa la chica un tanto apurada.

Tranquila Sora, porque aún no vais a hacerlo, ya que en ese momento llega a casa tu suegro y no creo que quieras que presencie este espectáculo…

-HI, chicos!, ¿Qué hacíais? .- pregunta el Sr. Ishida, que mira hacia los adolescentes.- … eh… no me contestéis… _definitivamente he interrumpido algo importante._

-_¡Gracias a Dios!_.- piensan al unísono Sora y Yamato.

Tras esta interrupción los dos jóvenes pueden respirar aliviados, la chica ya se dirige a la puerta acompañada como no, por su adorable novio.

-Hoy no… puede ser..¿eh?….- comienza la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- _menos mal, porque necesito pedir consejo a Mimi__…_(¿Por qué Sora sigue pidiendo consejos a Mimi?)

-Si… demo… igual es lo mejor… así cuando lo hagamos podré prepararlo todo, para que sea especial y maravilloso….- dice Yamato con sonrisa de alivio.

La chica mira a su novio con cara de "tengo el mejor novio del mundo" y muy dulcemente le dice:

-Yama, si es contigo, ya será especial y maravilloso… será perfecto…

Y con esas maravillosas palabras ponemos fin a esta fase de nuestro estudio y prepárense porque ahora llega el momento que todos estábamos esperado y no es otro que…


	8. El acto en si

**EL ACTO EN SI:**

Y por fin llegamos al momento que todos los seres humanos esperan desde que comienza la pubertad, el momento de dar rienda suelta a toda tu pasión… el momento de… ¡las relaciones sexuales!, la función principal de esto es la de la reproducción y permanencia de la especie… pero como vamos a poder comprobar ahora mismo, la intención de nuestros sujetos no creo que sea esa precisamente…

**_Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":_**

Casa Ishida (18:07)

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Yamato Ishida, aunque no lo parezca, ya que esta totalmente ordenada, limpia y perfumada. La única iluminación que existe son las más de 30 velas que ha puesto y tanto el suelo como la cama esta cubierta de pétalos de rosas… y…¿por que Yamato he hecho todo esto?… la respuesta es fácil, no es otra que por su adorada Sora que en estos momentos esta junto a él dispuesta a entregarle todo lo que tiene…

_-__¿Se me nota nervioso?_… Sora… te amo…- dice el apuesto Ishida.

-_Me tiemblan las piernas_… Yamato, te amo….- responde la chica con una sonrisa.

-_Me sudan las manos_… te amo….- vuelve a afirmar el joven.

-_Tengo un nudo en el estomago_…. yo también te amo…

Bueno, mientras nuestros tortolitos se preparan (esto tiene pinta de ir para largo), veamos como llevan este importante momento los demás sujetos a estudio…

_**Sujeto: "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras":**_

¿Os acordáis como dejamos a nuestra princesita Tachikawa?… por si acaso os refrescare la memoria… estaba en su habitación, con su nuevo y maravilloso súper-novio serio y formal…. Y con una mezcla explosiva: hormonas, atracción y pasión… ¿Cómo creéis que acabo todo?… vayamos a verlo…

Se oyen jadeos, gemidos y gritos… y nadie esta entrenando para correr la maratón precisamente, sino que dos jóvenes están dando rienda suelta a su pasión y se están amando como nunca (teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez… o eso es lo que han dicho)… y tras largas horas de intenso placer (en realidad minutos…), el joven cae desplomado al lado de su chica…

Michael se encuentra jadeando como un caballo tras el Grand Nacional y dice como puede:

-Wow… ha estado bien… ¿eh, baby?

-_¿Y esto ha sido todo?_… claro que si, darling, .- dice la "satisfecha" muchacha mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su chico y se levanta de la cama empezando a vestirse.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunta el rubio, mientras mira extrañado a su amante.

-¡De compras!, tengo que renovar todo mi armario, mi ropa es de virgen ya no me sirve.- dice Mimi, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-_Mejor, más sitio para mi en la cama_… genial… que te diviertas.-dice el chico mientras se gira dispuesto a recibir su merecido descanso, pero su novia no va estar por la labor y le quita toda la sabana de golpe…

-¿Qué haces?, tienes que acompañarme, ahora eres mi súper-novio serio y formal.- dice, más bien grita, Mimi completamente indignada.

-_Tengo frío_…. si, Mimi, respecto a eso….- intenta decir el chico.

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo y llevarme las bolsas!.- ordena Mimi interrumpiendo, ¿no os sorprende , verdad?

-_Quiero dormir_… pero….- intenta excusarse Michael, su novia le mira con cara de "como no te levantes ahora mismo, no sabes la que te espera" y le vuelve a decir "amablemente".

-¡Vamos!

-_Mejor no tentar a la suerte_…. si, voy….- dice el pobre chico levantándose asustado y empezando a vestirse…

_**Sujeto "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato":**_

Ahora veremos como le va al más dinámico, valiente y luchador de los digielegidos, estoy hablando del gran Taichi Yagami, que como recordareis había quedado con Meiko para dar unas clases practicas de biología…

Estamos en la habitación de Taichi, más concretamente en su cama, donde dos chicos jadean al compás de unos movimientos un tanto torpes, (el pobre chico hace lo que puede), pero eso no quita para que sean los más placenteros del mundo… y pronto, el atlético joven, que gasta 7 botes de gel al día para poder mantener su peinado, llegaría a su meta…

-¡¡¡GOOOOOLLL!!!.- grita Taichi encima de su chica, más bien dentro.

-_Al final no va a ser tan mala idea, quedar para estudiar con Yagami_… aaahha, ¡ya basta con el futbol!.- intenta decir Meiko, entre gemidos.- aahaha, estamos… ahahah, estudiando…. Ahhaha biología…, ¡¡reproducción!!, en estos momentos, entran tus… ahaha, espermato…..¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!

Como si de una revelación se tratase la chica se queda totalmente blanca y pega un soberano empujón a su amante haciendo que este pruebe lo duro que esta el suelo.

-¡Que!, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta confundido Taichi volviendo poco a poco en si, mientras se toca su dolorido trasero.

Meiko cuyo color de su cara es como el de la hija de la familia Adams empieza a hacerle preguntas completamente nerviosa.

-¿Condón?, ¿te has puesto?….

-Eh…. creo que estoy en fuera de juego….- intenta excusarse como puede el pobre Yagami cuyo color de su cara empieza aponerse a juego con el de su chica.

-¡¡¡MIERDA!!!.- grita a pleno pulmón la chica cuyo color de su cara ahora es rojo furia.

Meiko se levanta y empieza a recoger toda su ropa y a vestirse como puede, aunque debido a su angustia por poder quedarse embarazada de Yagami, no os extrañéis que se acabe poniendo los calzones de su chico, mientras grita incoherencias por toda la habitación sobre embarazados, matrimonios y lo idiota que es Yagami, finalmente sale con un portazo.

-… penalti en el tiempo de descuento… lo que me faltaba…..- susurra para si mismo nuestro adorado héroe, que tardara mucho tiempo en que su cara recupere su color natural.

_**Sujeto "todo lo tengo bien calculado"****:**_

Y ahora centrémonos en el niño prodigio, Koushiro Izumi, que sigue con su elaborado plan para perder la virginidad y así poder hacerlo con la chica que de verdad le gusta…(esto es lo que pasa por la cabeza de un genio, yo no tengo la culpa) el caso es que por fin ha conseguido que su alumna le de unas clases a él y… ¿Quién sabe?… tal vez al final terminen jugando al "ajedrez".

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Izumi, que ahora esta muy concentrado en los movimientos que tiene que hacer, menos mal que su compañera de juegos parece que tiene más práctica en esto…

-Ahaha… Kaito, Kaito….- gime, grita… la chica animadora más fácil del instituto.

-Esto… ¡que me llamo Koushiro!.- grita también Koushiro, ya que empieza a estar cansado de esta doble personalidad.

-¡¡¡KAITO!!! .- vuelve a gritar, más alto aún, la animadora que a estas alturas creo que ya nadie podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-_Bueno, que más da__…__ lo importante es que lo estoy haciendo__…__, esto no era tan difícil como yo pensaba jeje__…__ pero__…__ ¿Qué hace ahora?__…__ ¿Por qué se mueve así?__…__ ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?__… _.- piensa el chico, empezando a angustiarse.

Como veis, el maravilloso plan de Kou, también tiene alguna fisura… es lo malo de hacerlo con alguien que tiene tanta experiencia, pero tranquilo Koushiro, porque seguro que así aprenderás más…

-_Igual esto tampoco ha sido buena idea__…__ ¡tendría que habérselo propuesto a la chica de ajedrez! _.- piensa el genio, de los digielegidos, mientras su cara refleja absoluto pánico por no tener ni idea de lo que tiene que hacer.

_**Sujeto "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres":**_

Nos encontramos en la habitación del chico más responsable y maduro de nuestro estudio, hablo de Jyou Kido, que como de costumbre esta espiando… ¡QUE!, ¿Qué esta con él?, pues si, como lo oyen la chica a la que acosa Jyou acepto dar un paso más allá en su relación con este… ¿y como ocurrió eso?… no olvidemos que el futuro doctor, es un atractivo y galante… valeee, lo reconozco, tuvo que prometerle que haría todos los trabajos que le quedan de aquí hasta final de curso… el caso es que de una forma u otra Jyou por fin puede demostrar sus técnicas de amante…

-Tibia, peroné, fémur… (este chico lleva su profesión en la sangre).- dice Jyou, mientras se le empañan las gafas.

-_¡Que pésimo es!_… al menos esto me servirá para el examen de anatomía de mañana….- dice la chica, cuya mente esta a años luz de Kido y de sus técnicas amatorias.

-¿Mañana hay examen? ¡¡NO HE ESTUDIADO!!.- grita el chico perdiendo toda la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, Jyou se levanta de un salto y con su nula vestimenta empieza a correr como un histérico, al fin y al cabo los estudios siempre es lo primero.

-_¿Mis trabajos los hará de todos modos , no?_…. que tipo más raro… y ni siquiera vamos a la misma clase… .- dice Midori, mientras contempla como su amante se va corriendo desnudo por toda la ciudad.

_**Sujetos "flechazo desde el primer día":**_

Y ahora veamos como le va a la enérgica Miyako Inoue (próximamente Ichijouji) y a su futuro esposo, Ken , cuyo médico le ha recomendado que no haga muchos esfuerzos… díselo a su novia, que no le da ningún descanso, un momento, parece que hemos llegado tarde… nuestros chicos ya han terminado…

-Bueno… ya esta bien, ¿no?…_por favor para ya__…_.- suplica Ichijouji, jadeando de cansancio.

Pero nuestra chica no opina lo mismo que su prometido y no duda en volverse a subir encima suya…

-_¡Oh, no!, otra vez no_…. pero cariño… ¿no estas cansada?.- pregunta amablemente Ken en un desesperado intento para que su novia pare.

-¡Vamos, mi amor! Si queremos tener 7 hijos habrá que practicar un poco más… ¿no crees?.- dice la chica sin ningún signo de cansancio en su cara.

-¿7?, ¿pero iba en serio?.- pregunta el ex-digimon kaizer con cara de susto.

-Pues claro… ¡venga!, ¡con alegría!….- contesta con naturalidad Miyako, que ya esta concentrada en su labor.

-Claro, cariño… _¿Por qué el medico no me prohibirá esto?_.- piensa el pobre chico cuya cara es la resignación hecha persona.

_**Sujetos "nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico":**_

¿Cómo afrontaran este momento los chicos más tiernos, inocentes y adorables de todo el Digimundo?… pues ahora mismo saldremos de dudas… nuestros chicos, no hace falta que diga que hablo de Hikari y Takeru, están en la cama de la joven Yagami poniendo en práctica sus ¿inocentes juegos?…

-Ha estado genial, ¿verdad, Takeru?.- pregunta Hikari ¿inocentemente?

-Si…, ha estado muy bien….- responde Takeru ¿inocentemente?

-¿Lo hacemos otra vez?.- vuelve a preguntar la luz ¿inocentemente?

-De acuerdo… pero esta vez cambiamos… y…. ¡jugamos a las cartas!.- responde esperanza inocentemente, por supuesto, mientras saca una baraja de su manga.

¡Exacto!, ¿Qué estabais pensando?… nuestros tiernos e inocentes angelitos aún no han perdido nada de su inocencia y solamente han pasado una agradable tarde jugando al ajedrez, al de verdad con tablero y todo, y no las cosas raras que hace Koushiro.

-Jo, es que a las cartas no me gusta, no se jugar….- reprocha Hikari, con la más absoluta inocencia.

-Venga, ¡que yo te enseño!, es que al ajedrez siempre me ganas….- dice el pequeño Takaishi cuya inocencia sigue intacta.

-Bueno… pero solo una, ¿eh?.- accede la adorable luz del Digimundo.

El pequeño rubio comienza a repartir las cartas y a darle ideas a su musa Hikari.

-¿Sabes, con quien podrías jugar al ajedrez?… con Koushiro-san, esta en el club de ajedrez, y creo que es muy bueno… igual el te gana…

-¿Y tu?… ¿no jugaras más conmigo?.- pregunta la chica con un excesivo dramatismo.

-Claro que si… sólo tendrás un nuevo compañero de ajedrez… luego seguiremos estando juntos….- responde el chico con una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices….- accede Hikari mientras le abraza de una forma dramática pero inocente.

_**Sujetos "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

Y ahora seremos testigos de cómo llevan este duro momento la pareja de hermanos más extravagante de Odaiba… ¡¡los Motomiya!!, aunque más bien la pregunta no es el como sino el ¿con quien?..

De momento parece que nuestro goggle-boy particular ya ha encontrado a alguien con quien pueda desplegar todos sus encantos…. Daisuke se encuentra en su cama, no hace falta que diga lo que esta haciendo, mientras grita con gran entusiasmo el nombre de su amada.

-¡SI!, ¡SI!… ¡HIKARI!

Finalmente, tras su intensa labor el chico incansable parece que por fin se ha cansado y cae desplomado en su cama…

-Si, esta vez he estado muy bien… aunque a veces, me gustaría que me lo dijeses tu… .- dice el chico mientras mira su almohada con melancolía.

El pobre Daisuke hace lo que puede pero no se quedara ahí y hará lo posible para que su fantasía se haga realidad, de tal forma que…

Rato después, la inocente Hikari pasea por el parque con su adorado Takeru, cuando son interceptados por el pelo-pincho Daisuke…

-¡Hikari!, hola, ¿Qué tal?.- pregunta el chico, como de costumbre sofocado.

-Hola Daisuke-kun, ¿pareces muy cansado?.- pregunta la chica haciendo gala de su inocencia.

-Si pero tu tienes la culpa….- empieza el compañero de V-mon.

-¿nani?… si yo no he hecho nada….- pregunta la pequeña Yagami extrañada pero sin perder la menor pizca de su inocencia.

Daisuke, que sabe que esta apunto de que le rompan la cara, para variar, prosigue con su explicación.

-Si, ¿no te acuerdas?… todo lo que hemos hecho hoy en mi casa, bueno en realidad tu no estabas… demo pensaba en ti… así que si he hecho el amor pensando en ti, significa que lo he hecho contigo, aunque tu no lo has hecho conmigo… y eso es muy raro ¿no crees?… así que porque no vienes a mi casa y lo solucionamos… (sonrisa "seductora", más bien repelente)

PLASH (aparece la cara de Daisuke con una mano roja)

-¿Por qué siempre acabo así?

PUM (aparece la cara de Daisuke con un ojo morado)

-Vale Takeru, ¡¡no hace falta ser tan agresivo!!

* * *

Tras la patética escena de Daisuke, a las que ya nos tiene acostumbrados… veamos cual es la victima… digo… el amante de su hermana, la pobre aún sigue en el calabozo… ¿pobre?… bueno creo que se lo esta pasando bastante bien…

-Vamos… guapo….- dice la chica apoyada en la pared, dejando ver toda su desnudez mientras da vueltas a unas esposas.

-Motomiya-san, por favor… devuélvame las esposas….- intenta razonar el agente, completamente apurado y no es para menos.

-Ven a buscarlas… .- dice Jun, mientras "seductoramente", más bien, muy repelentemente se pasa las esposas entre el pecho.

-_No me pagan lo suficiente como para aguantar esto_…. señorita, por favor… puedo detenerla por esto.- amenaza el representante de la ley.

-Si, detenme guapo….- dice Motomiya, a la que las amenazas parece ser que no le hacen ningún efecto, todo lo contrario puesto que la chica dando muestras de sus técnicas de seducción, pone las manos juntas para que le esposen, mientras enseña los pechos hacia adelante y le lanza un beso.

-_¿Por qué no me haría guarda jurado?_.- piensa el pobre agente con resignación.

**_Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":_**

Después de todas estas escenas, que mejor no comentare… volvamos a ver como les va a los chicos que son el amor personificado y que a estas alturas seguro que ya se han hecho uno….

Casa Ishida (20:32)

_-__¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?_… yo te amo más….- vuelve a repetir Yamato con dulzura.

-Bakaaaa, yo mucho más….- le contesta su novia con la misma dulzura.

Bueno vale, llevan más de dos horas diciéndose lo mucho que se aman, pero ahora si que si, están totalmente dispuestos, no hay marcha atrás, van a pasar la barrera y…. ¡empieza la acción!… (niños tápense los ojos porque esto es NR-18)

Yamato empieza a besar tímidamente a su novia, hasta ahí todo va bien, esto lo domina… pronto el tímido beso va dejando de ser tan tímido puesto que el chico esta dispuesto a explorar toda la cavidad bucal de su novia (si le queda algo que aún no allá visitado, claro)… la chica se deja hacer gustosa y le responde con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco, el apuesto joven le va rodeando la cintura con sus manos, no sabe muy bien que hacer, pero es un chico y como tal hará todo lo posible para que no se le note… ¡¡¡lastima, que le tiemblen tanto las piernas!!!

-_Ay__…__ esto es genial__…__, nunca me cansare de sus besos, cada día inventa algo nuevo__…__ ¿será así en__…__?, ¡ay, dios!, empiezo a tener mucho calor__…_

-_Bien Yamato, hasta aquí todo va bien__…__ esto lo dominas, a ella le gusta__…__ a ti te gusta__…__ ¿Por qué no puede ser lo otro tan fácil?__…__.. ¡¡No se que hacer!!, ¡tranquilidad!, lo importante es que ella no lo note__…__ tengo que darle confianza, que sepa que todo va bien__…_todo va bien, Sora…_mentira__…_

-Lo se Yama…_¿a que ha venido eso?, mierda__…__ no tiene ni idea__…__ ¡debería de haber prestado más atención a la peli del otro día!__…__ al menos ahí parecía que se lo pasaban bien__…__ aunque eran actores, es su trabajo__…__. ¡tranquila, Sora!, es nuestra primera vez, ya habrá tiempo de sacar ideas de películas eróticas__…_aaahhha…_ha pasado al cuello, me encanta cuando hace eso__…__._

-_Si__…__ muy bien__…__ esto le gusta, le vuelve loca que le bese el cuello__…__ y la oreja _(Yamato se aferra a la oreja de su novia) _, el lóbulo__…__ a ver esto no va tan mal__…__ será mejor que la recueste__…__ porque si vamos a hacerlo, tendrá que estar__…__ y yo encima__…__ ¡Ay, dios, esto no va a salir bien!_

Yamato con mucho cuidado y delicadeza acuesta a su chica en la cama posándose él encima suya…. sin dar descanso ni por un momento, a su ¡boca!, ¡cuello!, ¡oreja!… y otra vez cuello….

-_Vale__…__ por ahora todo va bien, esta muy nervioso, creo que más que yo__…__ hasta ahora esta llevando él todo el peso y tiene la misma experiencia que yo__…__ es decir NADA__…__ ¿y si hago algo?__…__ pero el quiere llevar todo el control, darme confianza__…__. Es tan mono__…__ y como ha preparado toda la habitación__…__ ¡no sabía que el suelo era de madera!__…__ y las velitas perfumadas__…__ y las flores__…__ le amo__…__ hoy lo veo más guapo que nunca, hasta su pelo parece que brilla más, parece incluso que__…__¿arde?__…_¡¡Yamato, tu pelo esta ardiendo!!

El chico deja por un instante la intensa labor de lamer a su novia y levantado la cabeza pregunta:

-¿Qué dices mi amor?

PLASH

-¡Fuego!, ¡fuego!.- grita la chica, mientras golpea la ardiente cabeza de su novio.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!, ¡MI PELO!, ¡MI PELO!.- grita el chico mientras da un salto, que habría sido la envidia para cualquier rana.

-Tranquilo, ya esta….- dice Sora atónita por la exagerada reacción de su novio.

En efecto, a Yama solo se le habían quemado un poco las puntas, pero todos sabemos lo especial que es este chico para su pelo…

-¡La mierda de la vela!.- grita el chico arrojando la vela lejos y mientras comprueba los daños causados a su más valioso tesoro.

Pero el incidente de la vela no les iba a detener, estaban dispuestos a todo y todo iban a tener…. Yamato vuelve a la cama, la chica sigue con la mirada todos los movimientos de su adorado novio… y en un momento el chico ya vuelve a estar encima suya…

-_No puedo dejar de pensar en mi querido pelo_… no te preocupes, todo va bien… ¿sigues queriendo….? _di que no, por favor__…__ tengo que ir a la peluquería urgentemente__…__._.- pregunta el rubio muy dulcemente.

-_¿Y si le compro una peluca?_… claro que si cariño…_vale, esta pensando en su pelo__…__ tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro día__…__.._aaaahahah….

Y es que Yama ya ha tomado una decisión… y vuelve a deleitarse con el cuerpo de su chica, no le da tregua… ella quiere guerra y guerra le va a dar…

-_Pues esta decidido, no hay marcha atrás__…__ pero__…__. ¡mi pelo!__…__ huele a perrito caliente__…__ ¡Basta ya!, tienes a la mujer de tu vida debajo tuya__…__ dispuesta a todo__…__ ¡olvídate ya de tu maldito pelo!__…_¡si!, tienes razón…

-¿Qué dices cariño?.- pregunta confusa la chica.

-¡Oh, nada!, que… que estas muy guapa…_si, así es, dile cosas bonitas__…__ esto no es tan difícil, todos los animales lo hacen__…__ claro que los animales no tienen que hablar__…__. Lo único que hacen es copular y si te visto no me acuerdo__…__.. ¡CONCENTRACIÓN!__…__ llevas como 10 minutos besándole la cara y las partes visibles de su cuerpo__…__ debería empezar a quitarle la ropa__…__.o__…__. ¿se la quita ella?__…__ ¡no!, yo controlo, se la quito yo__…_

-_¿Va a quitarme la ropa, o espera a que lo haga yo?__…__ tal vez deberíamos haber hablado de este tema antes de empezar__…__ porque__…__. ¿se va a desnudar él?, ¿o lo tengo que hacer yo?__…__ en plan__…__ tu me quitas a mi, yo te quito a ti__…__ ¡espera!, parece que ya empieza__…_

Y así es, en un acto de valentía el chico comienza a subirle la camiseta a su novia demo… ¿Qué pasa?… se detiene… Yamato se ha detenido y levanta la cabeza en busca de la cara de su chica… ¿su aprobación?… bueno… Yama es así… una auténtica monada, aunque su chica no lo interpreta de esa forma…

-_¿Qué hace?, ¿Por qué se detiene?__…__ ¿Por qué me mira?__…__. Si vamos a hacerlo tendremos que estar desnudos__…__. ¿o no lo sabías?_

-_Ay__…__ ¿Qué hago?__…__ yo quiero, claro que quiero__…__ he tenido esta fantasía un millón de veces__…__ pero ¿Por qué no me responden las manos?__…__ ¡me he quedado totalmente paralizado! Nunca la he visto de esta forma__…__ esta tan hermosa__…__ dispuesta a todo, y__…__ voy a verla desnuda__…__., esto es muy fuerte._

Mientras Yamato reflexiona sobre lo que debe hacer, en un acto totalmente improvisto su novia levanta el tronco y…. ¡niños no miréis!, porque se ha quitado la camiseta y besa a su novio como nunca lo había hecho, recorre todo su cuello, lame su boca, sus dientes, su paladar, no quiere dejar ningún rincón sin probar…¡SE LO ESTA COMIENDO!, (N/A: yo también lo haría) pero no solo le explora con sus labios, sus manos recorren el cabello de su chico y… ¡Oh, my God!, ¡están desabrochando la camisa!

-_¿Qué hace?__…__ ¡se ha quitado la camiseta!.. ¡joder Yamato!, vas mal__…__ no dejes que ella haga todo el trabajo y__…__ ¡madre mía, como besa!_.- piensa el pobre chico confuso.

-_A ver si así__…__ nos repartiremos el trabajo, él ha hecho todo hasta ahora, de modo que si tengo que tomar la iniciativa la tomare__…__. ¡esta camisa sobra!, quiero verle y tocarle__…__ que suave es su piel y__…__. ¿Qué hace?, ¿le ha vuelto la confianza?, ¿él toma el control?_

-_Que maravilla de dedos__…__ que suaves son, esto me esta poniendo a 1000... ¿y yo que hago?.. Soy un imbécil, le estoy dejando a ella todo el trabajo__…__ ¡despierta!__…__. TU eres el chico, eres SU chico, que sepa que la cuidas, la proteges y puede contar contigooooh__…__ ¿me ha chupando el pecho?__…__. La amo, bien tu controlas, ¡TOMA EL MANDO YAMATO!_

Y en efecto, el rubio vuelve a tomar el mando de la operación, que con un hábil gesto se quita la camisa y la tira dios sabe donde… y vuelve a recostar a su novia.

Por ahora el partido va muy igualado ya que a ambos aún les queda la parte baja de la ropa y la ropa interior, pero Yamato esta dispuesto a deshacer ese empate, de tal modo que se abalanza encima de su chica, le besa el cuello con absoluta pasión y empieza a bajar a… ¿los pechos?, una tela lo impide pero esperemos que no este ahí por mucho tiempo…

-_Ya ha vuelto a tomar el control__…__ ¡Oh, Dios!__…__ ¿Qué esta haciendo?__…__ me esta volviendo loca, ¡esto va enserio! Y__…__. ¡un momento!__…__ ¿tomara precauciones, no?, ¿tendrá condones? , yo no he traído__…__ él dijo que se ocupaba de todo__…__si ha puesto velas, flores__…__ ¡habrá comprado condones!, es de sentido común__…__. ¿y si no tiene?__…__ ¡Ay, Dios!, tengo que preguntárselo, sino luego será más difícil parar y__…__. _aaahaha…_ ya se lo preguntare más adelante__…_

-_Así__…__ vas bien__…__ ahora viene una parte un poco crítica__…__ ¡el sostén!, mierda, esto de criarme solo con mi padre me hizo muy difícil acceder a ropa interior femenina__…__.. bueno, no debe ser tan complicado, a ver, primero la acaricio así__…__ si, esto le gusta__…__. Y ahora a sus pechos__…__._

Y dicho y hecho, Yamato empieza a masajear el busto de su novia, lastima que la chica no pueda apreciar por completo las maravillosas manos del músico debido al maldito sostén… pero Yamato se detiene y como si de un vampiro se tratase de nuevo vuelve al cuello mientras con gran agilidad empieza a meter las manos por debajo de su chica y la levanta un poco, casi imperceptible y… ¡empieza la pelea!, la más dura pelea que más teme el hombre cuando esta con su chica (sobre todo si no esta experimentado, como es el caso) ¡el chico o el sujetador!, sólo puede quedar uno…

-_Vale Yama, tranquilo, quítaselo con cuidado y ni lo notara__…__ jeje__…__ a ver así__…__ no, así__…__ ¡mierda! Y así__…__ joder que asco de cacharro, a ver si así__…__. ¡no!, ¿pero que lleva esta, un candado?_

-¿Todo bien Yama?.- pregunta la pelirroja, al ver los extraños gestos que hace su novio.

-Si, si, no te preocupes mi amor.

Muy sutilmente Yamato vuelve a besar a su novia, para que no note su tardanza en desabrochar prenda tan compleja como útil.

-_Así, muy bien__…__. Ahora un poco a la izquierda y tira__…__ ¡no!,¡no!, ¡no!__…__ ¿pero que haces?__…__ tendría que haberle dejado un sujetador __"__olvidado__"__, para que practicase un poco__…__ venga que no es tan difícil, ¡Ay!, Yama esta muy nervioso__…__ ¿y si lo hago yo?__…__. _tranquilo cariño… ¿te ayudo?.- se ofrece amablemente la chica.

-No, estoy bien…_como no se abra este cacharro, voy a tirarme por la ventana__…_

-Claro.. _te sudan las manos, así vas muy mal__…_

La situación es bastante compleja, en estos momentos ninguno de los dos esta tumbado en la cama… Sora esta sentada mirando a ver que es lo que hace su novio, la cara del chico es un auténtico poema, esta enfrente de su amada, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras por encima del hombro intenta dirigir sus manos de forma que puedan liberar esos maravillosos pechos…. La temperatura de la habitación ha bajado considerablemente, Sora empieza a desesperarse y Yamato desearía que le volviese a arder el pelo….

-Yama, ¿quieres que me de la vuelta y así lo ves mejor?.- pregunta la chica aparentando tranquilidad.

-No, tranquila. Si sólo le estoy dando emoción….- dice el chico con una risa nerviosa.-_soy un inútil, y lo peor es que ella lo sabe__…__ hasta Taichi tardaría menos en abrir un maldito sujetador._

-Vale, tranquilo…_emoción, deberíamos haber hablado de lo de desnudarnos__…__ de esa forma ya me lo habría quitado yo y estaríamos en otra fase__…__ ¡venga Yama, si es muy fácil!_

En estos momentos la cara de Sora es de absoluta resignación, la de Yamato una mezcla de horror (ya que una de sus peores pesadillas se esta cumpliendo), concentración y de "¿Dios, por que me pasan estas cosas a mi?"… por no hablar de sus continuos cambios de expresión cuando cree que lo tiene y no, no lo tiene…

Y finalmente tras varios minutos de intensa lucha (que se hicieron como eternas horas) Yamato consiguió salir victorioso y gano su premio…

-_¡Por fin!, ya era hora, voy a comprarme sostenes de velcro o algo así__…_.- piensa la chica, ya que no tiene intención de que esto se vuelva a repetir.

-YATTA!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- pregunta Patamon en el Digimundo.

-Es raro, me ha parecido Yamato…. Pero esta en el mundo real….- dice Gabumon confundido.

Sora mira su novio con cara de autentico temor y no es para menos…. Yamato le ha pegado un ensordecedor grito al oído, mientras con una mano gira el sostén en el aire y con la otra hace el signo de la victoria….

-Eh…. Quiero decir… wow….- dice Yamato completamente rojo, al ser consciente del espectáculo que estaba montando.

Y es que al fin Yamato puede contemplar los atributos de su amada Sora, la chica vuelve a tumbarse a la espera de que su novio vuelva a echarse encima suya, cosa que no sucede… ¡¡Yamato, ha vuelto a quedarse paralizado!!

-_¿Y ahora que le pasa?__…__ ¡mierda!, ¡a que no le gustan!, igual piensa que son feas, o pequeñas__…__ o amorfas, o__…__ ¡¿por que no haces nada?!, ¡deja de mirarme así!, tanto rato con el maldito sujetador ¿y ahora no haces nada?__…__. ¡YAMATO! _… Yamato….- susurra la chica a un volumen al que ya nos tiene acostumbrados, sobre todo cuando habla con Mimi.

-Sora…. Eres perfecta, te amo..- responde el chico con gran ternura, a lo que Sora sonríe, Yamato sonríe y… ¡no hace nada!, ¡que chico más parado!

-_¡Venga adelante!__…__ tal vez espera que yo haga algo__…__ ¿pero el que?__…__.¿y si llamo a Mimi?__…__ si bueno__…__ oye Mimi mi novio es un parado en la cama__…__ ¿Qué hago?__…__ desde aquí puedo oír sus risas__…__ ¡mierda!, ¡ tendré que hacerle reaccionar!_

Y así como lo oyen, una vez más la chica tiene que tomar la iniciativa, de tal forma que agarra la mano de su novio y la posa en su seno….

-_¡A ver si así reacciona!, ¡Qué no pasa nada!, ¡que quiero que lo hagas!_

¡Y vaya que si reacciona! El chico empieza a acariciárselo muy despacio y con la otra mano acaricia el otro, encajando perfectamente en su mano ¡están hechos a su medida!, realmente estos chicos son el uno para el otro…

-_Waa, que suaves son.. ¿y si aprieto un poco más?__…__ pero igual le hago daño__…__ ¡ay!, ¡no se que hacer!_

-_Yama, te amo tanto__…__ sigue acariciándolo, no pares__…__ ¡más fuerte!_

-_Vale__…__ todo o nada, voy hacia allá__…_

Yamato se recuesta sobre su novia, y vuelve a la carga, lamer, morder y besar… tres cosas que este chico sabe hacer a la perfección y su novia se lo agradece con notables gemidos… pero esta vez no se quedara en la parte de arriba, también esta dispuesto a probar los pechos de su caramelito y… empieza a lamerlos, muy despacio, cree que le hará daño, pero todo lo contrario, la chica le pide más y más y de todos es sabido que Yamato no puede negarle nada a su querida Sora, de modo que empieza a devorarlos como un bebe desesperado….

-_Esto es como estar en el __"__cielo__"__, jeje__…__ vale Yamato estas a 100, pero aún hay que seguir, los preliminares son importantes__…__ sino le harás daño y como le hagas daño te mato.. ¿me has oído? _(ni en un momento como este, Yamato deja de hablar con su miembro)

-_Waaa. ¡venga Yama!__…__ tengo fuego dentro y necesito que lo apagues__…_

Y en estos momentos, el chico posa sus maravillosas manos entre los muslos de su chica, los acaricia… pero aún no se atreve a tocar su intimidad… mientras, sus labios siguen incansables en el pezón de ella, y empieza a bajar haciendo un surco de lametones hasta su ombligo… Yamato, levanta la cabeza y mira a su chica… esta tiene las mejillas del color de la pasión y le sonríe, Yama le devuelve la sonrisa y se dispone a arrebatarle la falda…

-_Esta adorable, hermosa, preciosa, una autentica diosa__…__ me esta volviendo loco, adoro sus gemidos y cada vez que me habla, que dice mi nombre__…__ la amo,__…__ pero ahora concentración, si voy a tocarle ahí, será mejor que le quite la falda__…__ a ver así y__…__ ¡no!__…__ ¡otra vez, no!_

-_Su sonrisa me fascina, esta tan adorable, y sus manos, ahora por fin me siento como su guitarra, que la toca a su antojo__…__. Muy bien, parece que va a quitarme la falda__…__ ¡no!, ¡hay no esta la cremallera!, esta a la izquierda, ¡izquierda!, ¡izquierda!, definitivamente la próxima vez me desnudo yo__…__ ¡se me acabo la paciencia!_

Y así es, de todos es sabido que Sora tiene una paciencia infinita, pero en estas circunstancias creo que su reacción es totalmente comprensible…. Con muy poca sutileza Sora agarra la mano de su chico y la pone en la parte izquierda de la falda, sitio donde esta la dichosa cremallera, esta claro que la chica no esta dispuesta a que con su falda ocurra lo mismo que con su sujetador.

-_¿Izquierda?__…__ pues yo pensaba que estaba en la derecha, bueno es igual__…_

Y…. fuera, como por arte de magia la minifalda de Sora había desaparecido, separándola así de su desnudez total sus braguitas, que estrenaba para esta ocasión especial y que como no podía ser menos eran azules, el color de Yamato… que al verlas sonrío…

-_Azules, me encanta el azul, el color de la amistad__…__. ¿de que color llevo yo?, ah__…__ negros, como siempre__…__ pero si aún tengo los pantalones puestos, ¿me los quito yo o me los va a quitar ella?__…__ tengo que quitármelos porque sino creo que me van a estallar__…__ ¡¡wow!!, ¿y si se asusta?__…__ nunca me lo ha visto__…__ ¡mierda!, ¿Qué hago?, vale Yama no te quedes paralizado y dale a entender que quieres que te los quite._

Pero en estos momentos la chica no esta para razones su novio le lame de arriba a abajo, mientras con la mano masajea su entrepierna a la perfección.

-Yama…_ya estoy harta de tantos rodeos, ¡quiero sentirlo ya!, y veo que este no se quita los pantalones de modo que tendré que hacerlo yo._

Habéis oído bien, ¡Sora esta dispuesta a todo!, de tal forma que deja de acariciar la espalda de su novio y pasa las manos hacia delante y tras deleitarse con el bien formado torso de Yamato, al fin llega al borde… ¡el borde del abismo!… y…. fuera, ya no hay botón…

-_Waa__…__ menudo bulto, ¿y todo eso es suyo?__…__ ¡esto hay que verlo!_

-_Sus manos me están volviendo loco, y eso que solo me lo ha rozado por encima del pantalón__…__ vale, vamos a ir empatados ¿de acuerdo?, tu me tocas, yo te toco__…_

Pero Sora, que ya ha esperado bastante, se adelanta y baja la cremallera de su chico, Yama le corresponde metiendo su valiosa mano dentro de la braguita de ella y…

-¡AHAHAAHAH!.- gime la portadora del amor.

ZASS

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!.- grita el portador de la amistad.

El chico salta de la cama como impulsado por un cohete, aterriza en el suelo sosteniéndose sus partes con cara de "deseo morir", en cambio Sora, aún ni se ha enterado que su novio ya no la toca y sigue emocionada con su pequeño orgasmo…

-¿Yama?, ¿Qué haces?… ¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunta la chica confusa al volver en si y darse cuenta de que su chico se retuerce en el suelo.

-Aaaaha, duelaahhleeehh…..- ¿dice? Yamato.

RECONSTRUCCIÓN DE LOS HECHOS

La chica bajo la cremallera a su novio con la mano derecha y con la otra mano no dudo en acariciarle su hombría, pero no soltó la cremallera en ningún momento y al proporcionarle Yamato esa maravillosa ola de placer de un impulso volvió a subir la cremallera y claro, aquello estaba demasiado grande cómo para volver a entrar con facilidad y ZAS, se la cazo… algo que sin duda debe ser muy doloroso…

-¿Yamato?… ¿Qué pasa?.. ¿estas bien?.- pregunta Sora empezando a asustarse, mientras contempla a su en dolorido novio.

Pero el pobre Yamato no puede ni aguantar las lagrimas e intenta explicar a su novia lo que le pasa.

-Me… aaahacazaaaahhooohhhaa…

Pero las palabras de Yamato no llegan a percepción de nadie y sigue tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras intenta arreglar su pequeño contratiempo, Sora asustada baja de la cama… y en ese momento lo ve… ve lo que ha hecho.

-Yama cariño, lo siento… ¿te duele?.- pregunta la chica con cara de horror.

-Aaahaassishhhahs…..- ¿hay algún traductor en la sala?

-_Me parece que hoy tampoco lo hacemos_… vale, si te duele… menudas preguntas hago y… ¿puedes arreglarlo?….- pregunta Sora intentando ayudar a su novio.

-Ahahaa, duele, aaahaha, esta muy cazaaaahahdaaaad, mehh hago aaaha daño aaaha..- agoniza el rubio.

-¿Quieres que pruebe?.- se ofrece Sora con total naturalidad.

-¡¡NO!!, es que… es una… zona muy… sensible y delicada aaaaaha….- dice Ishida con la poca lucidez que le queda.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?.- pregunta Sora intentando, sin ningún existo, reparar el daño que ha hecho.

-¡¡NO!!.- grita como puede Yamato.

-¿A tu padre?, no a tu padre no… que vergüenza… y ¿a Taichi?, igual alguna vez le ha pasado…

-¡¡NO!!, se estaría riendo de mi toda su vida…

Sora, que no pilla que su novio no quiere que nadie le vea así sigue proponiendo soluciones.

-Bueno… y… ¿a Jyou?, al fin y al cabo va para médico…

-¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!! y ¡¡NO!! Ni a Jyou, ni Taichi, ni a la madre que los parió… ¡a nadie!.- sentencia con brusquedad el chico "cazado".

-_Igual no quiere que nadie le vea así_… vale Yama, pues entonces vamos a urgencias.- dice Sora, proponiendo por fin algo coherente.

-¡Ni hablar!, yo lo soluciono….- dice Yamato intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le queda.

Sora sigue dando ideas absurdas durante un buen rato y Yamato sigue rechazando todas mientras contempla su estropicio… pero la chica no pierde el tiempo y aprovecha para vestirse y adecentarse…

-_Definitivamente, hoy tampoco lo hacemos_… ¡Yamato!, no seas terco, vamos déjame ver….- dice la fogosa novia, mientras se acerca a su novio.

-_Ahora que me había comprado un cojín más grande…_ vale, pero con cuidado….- accede Yamato.

-_Esta no era la primera visión que había planeado, pero bueno__…_ ¡¡aaahhh!!. ¡estas sangrando!.- dice la chica aterrorizada.

-¡¡QUE!!.- exclama el joven Yamato con una mezcla de horror y estado de shock.

-Se acabo, vamos al hospital, yo llamare a un taxi y tu vete poniéndote la camisa…..- ordena Takenouchi.

-Vale, esta bien, pero a uno bien lejos… no al de Odaiba….- dice Yamato, intentando que parezca que su novia no le da ordenes.

-No seas ridículo, vamos al más cercano….- dice la chica con el teléfono en la oreja.

-¡Ni hablar!, hay me conocen, vamos a algún sitio donde no vayamos a volver en la vida.- dice el joven herido mientras intenta ponerse la camisa.

-_¿Cuál era el numero de los taxis?_…. Yamato… no seas crío….- intenta razonar la pelirroja.

El pobre Yamato que no, no ha conseguido ponerse la camisa le expone a su novia sus ridículas razones.

-Vale, de acuerdo…. Ya veras el próximo día que vaya tu madre y le digan (imitando la voz de una enfermera)… buenos días Sra. Takenouchi… ¿sabe?, el otro día estuvo su hija con su novio… ¿Por qué?… pues verás el guapo, joven, atlético, apuesto y encantador Yamato tenía el pene cazado debido a la satisfacción que sintió su hija cuando el guapo, joven, atlético, apuesto y encantador Yamato le proporciono un placentero orgas….

-¡Vale, Yamato!, entendido, vamos lejos.- interrumpe Sora completamente roja.

-Bien….- dice Yamato mientras mira a su novia con cara de "¿me pones la camisa?".

Los dos enamorados van saliendo, el pobre Yama se intenta tapar como puede y va andando de una manera, que cualquiera que le viese, le preguntaría por su caballo…

-Es gracioso….- afirma la chica haciendo gala de su más puro optimismo, o mala leche.

-_¿Se esta riendo de mi?_… yo no le veo la gracia. En estos momentos desearía estar muerto….- dice Yamato con seriedad y el más absoluto dolor.

-No, es que pensaba que la primera vez sólo dolía a las chicas y… mírate….- dice Sora con una divertida sonrisa.

-_Sigo sin verle la gracia_… si, nosotros siempre al revés…_si habría ido a la peluquería cuando me empezó a arder el pelo esto no habría pasado__…_

Y de esta forma tan dolorosa ponemos fin a nuestro estudio, la vida es así, algunos lo consiguen y otros se quedan en el camino….

¡¡que noooo….!!, si fuesen animales irracionales, si habría acabado aquí, pero son humanos, y la primera cosa que aprenden los seres humanos es que… la plastilina no es comestible… y… que cada acto tiene sus…


	9. Las consecuencias del acto

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL ACTO:**

En efecto, cada acto tiene sus consecuencias y este no iba a ser una excepción. A continuación vamos a presenciar cuales son las consecuencias que sufrieron nuestros extravagantes amigos… ¿embarazos?, ¿soledad?, ¿resfriados?, ¿aumento de medicación? ¿suspenso de exámenes? ¿amputación del miembro…?… mejor dejémonos de especulaciones y veámoslo…

_**Sujeto: "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras":**_

Si estamos en el centro comercial más "cool" de la gran manzana… ¿sabrían decirme de que digielegida estoy hablando?… ¡claro, que si!, no es otra que la súper girl… ¡Mimi Tachikawa!, que celebra haber dejado atrás su infancia por todo lo alto y como no, con su súper-novio serio y formal…. ¿Qué consecuencias habrá tenido para ella el acto sexual?… ahora lo adivinaremos…

-_Mi American express echa humo_… vamos mi amor, entremos aquí….- dice una castaña, ¡Ah, no!, que esta semana le toca ir de pelirrosa.

Unos pasos más atrás se pueden observar un montón de bolsas y paquetes y unos pies andando como pueden…

-_Con lo a gusto que estaría yo en la cama_…. honey!, si ya tienes vestidos de aquí hasta que te cases.- dice con gran razón, el hombre bolsa.

Al oír eso la chica se da la vuelta y le echa a su novio una mirada de "cuidado con lo que dices", Michael pilla la indirecta y rectifica en el acto.

-Nos casemos… casemos, honey… _tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo__._

-Muy bien, así me gusta… sólo entramos en esta más, te lo prometo….- contesta con sonrisa triunfal la portadora de la inocencia.

Tras 3 largas horas y 18 tiendas más visitadas por Tachikawa y su acompañante…

-Señorita, su tarjeta de crédito ya no tiene saldo.- dice la dependienta de la tienda más cara de la ciudad.

-¡Vaya!, tendré que decirle a daddy que me ingrese más dinero… ¡Micky, paga!.- ordena Mimi.

-¡¡QUE!!.- protesta como puede el pobre rubio.

-¿Eres mi súper-novio serio y formal, o no?.- pregunta la chica con una pose de indignación, por las protestas de su novio.

-_¡¡NOOOO!!_…. si, mi amor….

El chico completamente resignado saca su tarjeta y paga la desorbitada cuenta de su novia…. Ya sabemos quien pago las consecuencias del acto de Mimi…

_**Sujeto "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato":**_

¿Recordáis como acabo el acto para el chico "mejor peinado" de Odaiba?… ¡penalti y expulsión!…, bien, ahora veremos como se las apaña Taichi para remediar su pequeño contratiempo…

Para variar, el ex-goggle-boy esta por los pasillos de su amado instituto persiguiendo incasablemente a su amada Hikari…. ¡Un momento!, si este no es Daisuke… ¿a quien persigue Taichi?… ¡ah, si!, a Meiko, la chica que le ayudo a "estudiar", esperemos que pronto le haga caso ya que Taichi es atlético, pero aún no esta preparado para correr la maratón…

-Venga hazla, que te cuesta… sólo hay que mear aquí… venga… ¡quiero saber si soy padre!.- exige Taichi, mientras sostiene una bolsa de farmacia en las manos.

-_¿Quién me mandaría estudiar con este?…._¡tranquilo, pesado!… si la naturaleza es realmente sabía, tu serás estéril….- dice la chica en un vago intento para que Yagami le deje en paz.

-_¿Me ha insultado?…. _¡tengo derecho!… ¡venga hazla!.- vuelve a exigir el moreno.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Yagami!, te lo he dicho ya como unas mil veces. ¡no estoy embarazada!, así que deja de comprar esos estúpidos test… ¡vas a dejar toda Odaiba sin suministros!.- dice Meiko, completamente agotada por la persistencia de su chico.

-_Nunca entenderé a las mujeres_… ¡y si no te has hecho el test, como lo sabes, lista!.- vuelve a preguntar el gran líder, que en verdad, nunca entenderá a las mujeres.

-_Este chico no sabe leer entre líneas_…. te lo enseñaría, pero dirías… " buah, que asco"…

-_Debería de haber prestado más atención a las clases de biología_… aahh, ¿así que?… vale, ya entiendo… entonces (el chico abraza a Meiko por la cintura y le sonríe "seductoramente", un tanto patético)… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos otro partido?.. Pero esta vez en cubierto… jeje…

-_Este chico es tonto_…. ¡Yagami!, ¿es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?… creo que seguirías diciendo.. "buah, que asco….".- repite la chica, intentando que Yagami "comprenda", lo que le pasa.

-_Que complicadas son las mujeres_… vale…, ¿y cuanto dura?… ¿mañana podrás?… o ¿pasado?…- pregunta el chico insaciable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a volver a acostar contigo?.- pregunta Meiko intentando mantener su dignidad.

-¿El viernes en mi casa?

-Vale….- contesta la chica sin rastro de dignidad, otra vez.

_**Sujeto "todo lo tengo bien calculado"& Sujeto "¿nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico?":**_

El plan del joven Izumi no salio como el esperaba precisamente, pero Koushiro es un chico de recursos que le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, por eso, esas clases con su alumna no terminaron tan mal como pensaba…

En estos momentos nuestro genio particular se encuentra en su habitación, haciendo la cosa que más le relaja en este mundo… ¡no seáis mal pensados!… simplemente esta reprogramando su laptop mientras esta completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos….

-_Mierda, ya me han metido un troyano_…… _bueno al final la cosa no se complico tanto como yo pensaba__…__ así he aprendido más cosas, como lo flexible que puedo llegar a ser__…__ lo importante es que soy casi un experto, ahora podré traer a mi casa a la chica del ajedrez__…__ jeje__…_

Como podéis ver, las consecuencias del acto para Koushiro han sido más que satisfactorias y ahora esta preparado para poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos… demo, ¿será con esa chica de ajedrez que le gusta tanto?… ¡un momento!, llaman a la puerta…

TOC, TOC

-_La ultima vez que abro un correo enviado por Taichi_…. si, adelante.- dice amablemente el pelirrojo.

-Hi, Koushiro-san!.- saluda una inocente jovencita.

Al oír esa voz, el chico despega la vista de la pantalla de ese dichoso laptop.

-Hi, Hikari-chan!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, si te envía tu hermano, dile que aún no he terminado su maldito trabajo…

-No, yo venia a verte….- contesta con dulzura la chica.

-_¿Y Takeru-kun?…. _ah, vale… ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta extrañado el chico.

-Veras… me gusta mucho el ajedrez, y a Takeru no, por eso me dijo que tu jugabas muy bien y que jugase contigo.- explica inocentemente la dulce Hikari.

-¿No le importa?.- pregunta sorprendido Koushiro.

-¡No!, dijo que luego nos veríamos así que… ¿quieres ser mi nuevo compañero de ajedrez?.- pregunta la chica en un tono excesivamente dramático.

-No te preocupes, jugare contigo… .- responde el chico, mientras empieza a acercarse muy provocativamente a la adorable Hikari…

-Esto… ¿y el tablero?.- pregunta Hikari demostrando una vez más su inocencia.

_**Sujeto "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres"& Sujeto "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

¿Qué consecuencias habrá tenido esa tórrida noche de sexo para el futuro médico Jyou Kido?, ¿habrá suspendido ese maldito examen?, teniendo en cuenta que el chico no tenía ningún examen damos por hecho que no, entonces… ¿que es lo que ha pasado con nuestro galante caballero?… puede que al final acabe compartiendo consecuencias con alguien más…

Nos encontramos en una celda de la comisaría de Odaiba, ahí una chica que sólo viste la chaqueta de su ídolo, a pesar de que el agente le ha traído más ropa, se entretiene leyendo los mensajes obscenos que hay escritos en la pared… por si no lo habéis adivinado esta chica no es otra que la alocada Jun Motomiya… que pronto tendrá compañía… Se abre la celda y un agente empuja a un muchacho que estaría como Dios lo trajo al mundo de no ser por la pequeña manta que le han proporcionado y que justamente cubre sus partes…

-Tienes compañía, parece ser que hoy es el día de los exhibicionistas.- dice el agente mientras empuja al joven Kido.

-¡Yo no soy un exhibicionista!.- grita Jyou intentando mantenerse digno.

-_¿Por qué me tengo que topar con estos bichos raros?_… entonces, es que estas loco.- sentencia el agente.

-¿Y tu que has hecho?… si eres el chico ejemplar….- pregunta Jun seductoramente, ya sabemos lo que eso significa.

-_Menos mal que dentro de media hora acabo el turno_… iba corriendo desnudo por la calle mientras gritaba partes del cuerpo humano.- dice el agente, como si le pasasen estas cosas a diario.

-Exactamente no fue eso lo que paso… y ¡tengo derecho a una llamada!… _tengo que llamar a Midori, la deje tirada__…__ y esta tan colgada conmigo, pobrecilla__…_.- piensa Jyou, muy desacertadamente.

-¿Me puedes decir que parte del cuerpo es esta?.- pregunta Motomiya, mientras pone sus pechos prácticamente en la cara de Kido.

Jyou empieza a sangrar por la nariz y da rienda suelta a sus instintos.

-_Otra que me desea.. Pues__…_¿lo hacemos?

-Soy demasiado sensible como para presenciar esto….- dice el agente dándose la vuelta.

_**Sujetos "flechazo desde el primer día":**_

Nos encontramos en el aclamado centro de enseñanza de Odaiba, es decir, el instituto y ahí vamos a comprobar las consecuencias del inicio de la vida sexual de los próximos Srs. Ichijouji… ¡Ken y Miyako!… Pero ¿donde esta Ken?… seguro que no esta muy lejos de su adorada prometida y… ¿Qué hace metido en una papelera?… mejor veamos que le pasa…

-¡Eh, Ken-kun! ¿Qué haces?.- pregunta Koushiro acercándose a la papelera donde Ken se encuentra vegetando.

-¿Has visto a Miyako?… si te pregunta por mi dile que no me has visto, ¿OK?.- suplica Ken, con unas terribles ojeras.

-_¿Y este el genio de la nueva generación de digielegidos?__…_de acuerdo, tranquilo…. _te voy a enseñar quien es el único genio aquí. Jeje._

Tres minutos más tarde…

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ya eres mayorcito para estar jugando al escondite..- recrimina Miyako asomándose a la papelera.

-¿Co..co… como me encontraste?.- intenta preguntar el chico, que esta más aterrado que cuando vio Saw.

-Koushiro-san me dijo donde estabas, venga vamos.- dice la joven Inoue mientras intenta sacar a su flamante novio de su escondite.

-_En momentos como este desearía volver a ser Digimon Emperador_… así que te lo ha dicho Koushiro-san, ¿eh?… que simpático… _¡¡CABRONAZO!!_

Miyako empieza a acercarse a su novio seductoramente, o al menos a ella se lo parece.

-Venga mi amor, en el cuarto del conserje no hay nadie.

-Pero ahora… no es el momento, hay clases y….- dice Ken intentando un imposible: ¡razonar con Miyako!

-¿No eres un genio?, pues venga demuéstralo y deja de hacer el tonto.- dice la chica en una demostración de que tiene respuestas para todo.

-_¡¡Semilla de la oscuridad!!, ¡¡donde estas cuando te necesito!!__…_si, cariño….- dice el "novio de Barbie", resignado.

Con gran habilidad, prácticamente arrastras, Miyako consigue llevar a su novio al cuarto del conserje y ahí… pues… supongo que tendrán una de sus prácticas…

_**Sujeto "¿nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico?"& Sujeto "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

Ya hemos conocido las consecuencias que esa fatídica partida de ajedrez provoco en nuestra musa de la inocencia Hikari Yagami… pero, ¿Qué paso con su adorado Takeru?, ahora lo descubriremos…

El joven Takaishi va paseando por el parque por donde tantas veces a paseado de la inocente mano de Hikari, pero esta vez no es así, por eso la cara de Takeru es de absoluta tristeza, ya que su inseparable luz no esta con el y eso le hace sentirse solo…, ¡pobrecito! Desolado se sienta en un banco y saca a su nueva mejor amiga… ¡la baraja de cartas!… pero ¿estará siempre sólo?, tal vez encuentre consuelo en quien menos se imagina…

-_¿Y Hikari?…_HI Takeru-kun!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.. ¿y solo?.- pregunta un chico con unas goggles en la cabeza.

-¡Oh!, ¡hola Daisuke-kun!… Hikari… (suspiro de melancolía) ya no esta conmigo….- dice el chico cuya cara refleja "la tristeza de la soledad".

-¡¡¿QUE?!!, ¿pero como?… era tan joven….- grita Daisuke con absoluto pánico.

Ante la fatal noticia el pequeño de los Motomiya empieza a llorar desesperado…

-_De verdad es un gran amigo, le ha afectado más que a mi_… si Daisuke, pero ahora debemos ser fuertes… al fin y al cabo el ajedrez no es para siempre, podremos seguir viéndola.- dice el pobre Takeru que no puede evitar que se le escapen algunas lágrimas.

El pobre Daisuke sigue llorando desconsoladamente y lamentándose de todo lo que ha perdido.

-Y ya nunca volverá a partirme la cara ni a…. ¿ajedrez? .- pregunta extrañado el chico, empezando a recuperarse.- … ¿Qué es eso de ajedrez?

-Si ajedrez, ahora juega al ajedrez con Koushiro-san, le he llamado, porque quedamos en vernos después, pero dice que Koushiro-san aún le tiene que enseñar muchos movimientos y… y… y ¡me ha dejado solo!.- dice el pequeño Takeru, en un manantial de lágrimas.

-_Este chico tiene graves problemas emocionales_… vale Takeru, no es para tanto… te acostumbraras a estar solo.- intenta consolar el pequeño Motomiya.

-Si, supongo… tendré que empezar a hacer solitarios.- dice el rubio con absoluta tristeza.

-¿No sabes? Si quieres te enseño, soy un experto.- propone Daisuke, en una demostración de lo que ocupa el 99,9% de su cerebro.

-No soy tonto… ¡claro que se jugar!.- dice el chico de la esperanza.

El inocente Takeru reparte las cartas y empieza a jugar ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

-¿Se puede saber que leches haces con una baraja?, si solo necesitas tu mano derecha.- dice el pelo-pincho, mientras mira estupefacto a su compañero.

-¿Eh?, no comprendo..- dice Takeru inocentemente.

-¡Tu mano!, solo tu mano derecha, a no ser que seas zurdo, pero si no eres zurdo no lo hagas… porque yo una vez lo hice con la izquierda y no salio muy bien así que mejor la derecha….- habla Daisuke con diarrea verbal.

-¿Eh?, sigo sin comprender….- vuelve a decir Takeru más inocentemente aún que antes.

-_Este chico es más pringao que yo_…. vamos a mi casa y ahí te explico…

_**Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":**_

Ahora llegamos al momento que todos estábamos esperando, el momento de nuestros chicos predilectos… ¡Sora y Yamato!, ¿Qué consecuencias habrán tenido para ellos su inconcluso encuentro?, así son los humanos, aunque no se llegue a consumar el acto sigue teniendo consecuencias y estos chicos son el mejor ejemplo…

Vayamos en primer lugar a la casa de los Takenouchi, donde una joven de unos 16 años habla totalmente desesperada con su mejor amiga sobre su desastrosa "primera vez"… Mimi que ha pasado unas 5 horas contando sus aventuras con su nuevo súper-novio serio y formal, ahora escucha muy seriamente a su amiga.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja… ¿le quemaste el pelo?

-_Aguanto una chapa de 5 horas para que ahora se ría de mi__…_¡maldita sea Mimi!, yo no se lo queme… simplemente ardió y con una vela que había puesto él.- intenta excusarse la pelirroja.

-_La próxima vez le pediré que lo grabe_… jajaja… ¿pero seguisteis? .- pregunta la chica, que en estos momentos agradece que por teléfono no se le pueda ver ya que esta llorando de la risa.

-_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que mañana todo Odaiba va a saber todos los detalles de mi desastroso encuentro sexual?… _si, seguimos y después de eso todo iba bien, más o menos….- prosigue la apurada joven.

-_Tengo que llamar a Miyako y contarle todo esto_… ¿y por que no terminasteis?, ¿Qué es eso que me has dicho de que acabasteis en urgencias?… si no fue por el pelo…. ¿Por qué fue?

Si, así es, Mimi no dudaría en ir a urgencias si se le quemasen un poco las puntas del pelo, de hecho…

FLASHBACK

Se abre la puerta de urgencias de un hospital (al más puro estilo de ER), ahí entra una chica totalmente histérica, mientras se sujeta con fuerza la mano.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿Qué le ha sucedido?.- pregunta un médico de Urgencias con gran parecido a Clooney.

-¡Se ha roto!, ¡ayuda!.- grita la joven, cualquiera que le viera pensaría que esta en sus últimos momentos de vida.

-¿La mano?, tranquila ahora le hacemos una radiografía y….- comienza el médico de Urgencias con gran parecido a Clooney.

-¿Qué radiografía?, ¡esmalte!, ¡lo que necesito es esmalte!… .- grita desesperada Tachikawa, luego recuperando la sonrisa mira al médico.- …y tu nº de teléfono guapo….

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-_Seguro que se esta acordando de la vez que se le rompió la uña_… si, es que… veras, lo que paso fue… (Takenouchi, como de costumbre baja el volumen de su voz haciendo que sea imposible oírla hasta con un sonotote de última generación)… no se lo digas a nadie,… yo …eh… se la cace….

-_El sonotote de mi abuela no sirve para nada_… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué quieres un café?.- pregunta Mimi, a su libre interpretación.

-¡Ay Mimi-chan!, que se la pille, se la cace y se puso muy feo….- dice Takenouchi en un inútil intento de suavizar las cosas.

-_Esta chica siempre habla en acertijos_… ¿el que?. ¿Qué le cazaste?, chica si no te explicas mejor…

-_Cada vez que hablo con Mimi me siento como si hablase en acertijos_… pues que va a ser… eh… bueno… ya sabes…

-¿El que?.- pregunta la chica sin enterarse de nada.

-El pene , Mimi, ¡el pene!.- grita finalmente Sora aumentando el volumen de su voz a la par que el colorado de sus mejillas.

-_Y yo que pensaba que eras una mojigata_… ¿Qué se lo agarraste?, ¿y que tal?, ¿Cómo lo tiene?, ¿Cuánto le mi…

-¡Que se la pille!, ¡¡¡SE LA PILLE CON LA CREMALLERA!!!.- grita Sora totalmente desesperada por la incomprensión de su amiga.

Este grito, que dejo a Mimi más sorda de lo que estaba, lo escucharon hasta en el hospital al que fueron de incognitos.

-¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……- dice la chica que intentaba inútilmente aguantarse la risa.

-_¿Por que le cuento a esta toda mi vida?_… si, y fue horrible, pego un salto, empezó a gritar y a sangrar y acabamos en el hospital…..- cuenta Takenouchi con cara de "no quiero recordarlo".

-JAJAJAJAJA… ay So….JAJAJA, lo que no te pase a ti… JAJAJAJAJA…….- dice Mimi, que como todos esperábamos no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-¡¡MIMI!!, vale ya, ¡no te rías!, ¡¡es serio!!.- le grita su amiga en un intento de mantener la dignidad.

-¡Eh, Micky!, escucha esto, al final vas a tener suerte conmigo…. Jajajajajajaja….- dice Mimi dirigiéndose a su súper-novio serio y formal y pasando de los gritos de su amiga, como de costumbre.

En estos momentos, nuestra querida pelirrosa se encuentra tirada en el suelo llorando de la risa, por el auricular se pueden escuchar los desesperados gritos de su amiga, mientras Michael entra en la habitación con cara de "no me queda ni un dólar en el banco"…

-_Voy a tener que operarme el rostro para poder salir de casa y no ser reconocida_… ¡¡MIMI!!, ¡te he dicho que no se lo cuentes a nadie!, ¡¡para ya!!.- grita completamente furiosa la portadora del amor.

Pero la chica pronto se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga no le va a ser de mucha utilidad en esta ocasión ya que al otro lado se oye como Mimi realiza llamadas on-line para difundir la nueva anécdota de su mejor amiga, y por eso Sora muy "sutilmente" se lo hace saber…

-Mimi-chan, vete a la mierda…

Sora totalmente resignada cuelga el teléfono… pero ¿Cuáles han sido las consecuencias?, tal vez la eterna vergüenza que va a sentir Takenouchi de aquí hasta que se muera… si puede ser, pero también tendrá que pagar algo más… material…

Más tarde, en esa misma casa, la Sra, Takenouchi esta abriendo las facturas y cuando llega a la del teléfono…

-¡Dios, mío!, ¡475000 yens!, ¡47 llamadas a New York en una semana!…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

A esta también la oyeron en el hospital…

Ya hemos visto cuales han sido las consecuencias para la familia Takenouchi… ahora veamos como le va a la otra parte de la pareja, el hombre "cazado"… ¿podrá alguna vez llevar una vida sexual normal?, para eso tal vez tendría que cambiar de novia y eso es algo a lo que Yamato no esta dispuesto, él seguirá haciendo todo lo posible para poder degustar solo a su caramelito, pero para que eso pase primero debe recuperar esa parte del cuerpo tan importante y que en estos momentos esta tan dañada…

Nos encontramos en los baños del instituto de Odaiba, en estos momentos nuestro héroe local Yamato Ishida esta haciendo uso de los urinarios cuando entra su mejor amigo… El Maradona de Odaiba se pone al lado de Yamato y hace algo que parece obligatorio para los hombres cuando están orinando juntos…. ¡mirar!

-Esto… Yamato… ¿tienes una tirita en la…?.- pregunta el moreno extrañado.

-Si….- contesta el rubio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y como…?.- intenta averiguar Taichi.

-No preguntes….- contesta Yamato secamente.

-_¿Ha hecho guarradas con Sora y no me lo va a contar?_… jeje, acaso enfadaste a Sora-chan…

-Déjalo.- contesta Ishida en un tono digno de Vito Corleone.

-_Hoy estoy demasiado feliz como para que me den una paliza_… vale, me callo… _tengo que llamar a Mimi, seguro que ella ya sabe todo lo que ha pasado__…_

Yamato acaba de orinar y como chico limpio que es, va a lavarse las manos, pero su amigo no esta dispuesto a dejarle escapar sin antes…

-Yama espera, que te tengo que contar…. ¡ya no soy virgen!.- dice el portador del valor con una cara llena de felicidad.

-_No puedo creer que este baka haya perdido la virginidad antes que yo__…_vale Taichi, pero ya lo sabia has enviado un e-mail a todo el instituto contando tu hazaña… ¿recuerdas?.- contesta el guapo Ishida.

-_Jaja, ¡he perdido la virginidad antes que tu!… _¡ah, si!, y los carteles ¿los has visto?.- pregunta Taichi completamente emocionado.

-_Siempre me quedara Daisuke_… si, pesado… ¿y que tal?, y ahórrate los detalles por favor….- pregunta Yamato con cara de "sólo lo pregunto por cortesía".

-_¿Detalles?, si ni siquiera yo me entere de los detalles__… _triunfe Yamato… metí 4goles…. (Yamato le mira con cara de "y ahora me cuentas la verdad, ¿Ok?")… bueno 2 (Yamato le mira con cara de "sigue bajando") … bueno en realidad 1 y… (Yamato le mira con cara de "Meiko también habla, ¿sabes?")… la verdad es que me lo anularon, porque no me dejo terminar… (Yamato le mira con cara de "ahora, si te creo")… pero lo importante es que ¡¡ya no soy virgen!!.- vuelve a gritar Yagami.

-_A pesar de su patético encuentro sexual__, ha tenido más sexo que yo_… _soy un pringao…. _y… ¿Qué tal el sujetador?.- pregunta Yamato, deseando que al menos en eso, Yagami sea más torpe que él (cosa un poco difícil, ya que hasta un cangrejo habría desabrochado antes un sujetador que Ishida).

-Dominado… jeje, salio a la primera, ni te imaginas cuantos años llevaba practicando con los de mi madre.- dice el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras Yamato le mira con cara de "no me interesan tus perversiones de Edipo".- … sin mi madre, claro, con una almohada y eso…

-_Sabia que no criarme con mi madre tendría sus consecuencias__… _genial, enhorabuena… _mi vida no puede ser más patética._

El joven Ishida sale del aseo con signos de dolor en su entrepierna….

Y prácticamente de la misma forma que terminamos el acto anterior damos por finalizado este… y ahora si que podemos dar por concluido nuestro estudio… demo, tras tantas peripecias con nuestros queridos digielegidos se les ha cogido algo de cariño y por eso sin que sirva de precedente vamos a realizar una fase más en el estudio. En ella intentaremos responder algunas dudas y partes inconclusas de la reproducción humana y a esto le llamaremos…


	10. El acto final

**EL ACTO FINAL:**

Como hemos dicho anteriormente con este acto concluiremos por fin este extravagante y disparatado… quiero decir, interesante y didáctico estudio sobre las relaciones de pareja humanas… y lo más importante de todo… ¿lo harán por fin Sora y Yamato?, no adelantemos acontecimientos y disfrutemos de lo que la vida les deparara a nuestros sujetos…

**_Sujeto: "busco a mi príncipe azul para que me lleve las bolsas de las compras":_**

Para variar, nos encontramos en un centro comercial, ahí una chica cuyos ropajes son la última moda en estilo vaquero camina mientras mira las tiendas, seguida muy de cerca por su inseparable esclavo… eh… ¡no!, ¡súper-novio serio y formal!, Michael…

-_Que bien me sienta el estilo vaquero_… venga mi amor, pruébate este traje, y este… y este… dice Mimi, mientras no para de lanzarle ropa todo entusiasmada a su paciente novio.

-_No soy un pulpo, ¿sabes?__…_pero si ya tengo ropa de sobra, no necesito esto.- intenta protestar el joven Michael.

-¡Oh!, mira que camisa más kawaii, seguro que te queda súper nice…- dice la chica, pasando olímpicamente de las quejas de su novio.

-_Es inútil, nunca me escucha y menos cuando esta de compras_.- piensa el pobre chico con resignación.

-Mi amor, por favor, quita esa cara de lastima, se trata del baile más importante del insti y mi súper-novio serio y formal no puede ir como un pordiosero.- explica Tachikawa aparentando ser dulce.

-_Imposible razonar con ella cuando se trata de ropa_… pero si toda mi ropa es de marca..- vuelve a decir el chico, que aún no se da cuenta de que su novia nunca escucha a nadie.

La inocente Mimi mira a su novio con cara de "no me discutas y menos cuando hablamos de ropa" y muy dulcemente hace que su chico entre en razón.

-Tu tienes que ir con un esmoquin de estreno, como el de James Bond en la última peli…. Y por cierto, no me gusta nada esos pantalones que llevas, no te quedan bien, de ahora en adelante no quiero que vuelvas a usar jeans, ¿entendido?

-_Pues a mi no me gusta el modelo vaquero, es una horterada_ pero… _¡Dios!, ¿Dónde me he metido?_.- se resigna por completo Michael.

-Venga darling,.- empieza Mimi con una dulce sonrisa, hazme caso que yo entiendo de esto… ¿no eres mi súper-novio serio y formal?

-Si, claro honey… _¡SALIDA!, ¡SALIDA!, ¡no hay salida!__…__._

_**Sujeto "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato":**_

Parece ser que el líder de la primera generación de digi-elegidos, bueno de la primera, de la segunda y de todas… porque si tenemos que contar con Daisuke como líder… digimundo estas apañado… Dejemos la incompetencia de Daisuke para otro momento y concentrémonos en Taichi, que como decía antes parece ser que quiere acabar este estudio por todo lo alto…

Y, así es, el increíble Yagami, junto con su fiel Meiko están dando rienda suelta de nuevo a su pasión, lujuria… estos adolescentes se están entregando el uno al otro al máximo… y a ver si esta vez al pobre Taichi le dejan acabar…

-_¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida?__…._mierda, no puedo creer que este en la cama otra vez con este estúpido, ¡ya no puedo caer más bajo!.- dice la joven, mientras disfruta de los encantos de Yagami.

-Aahaa, si, aahaah, yo también te quiero, ahaha….- contesta Taichi con absoluta concentración, ya que no es fácil llevar el ritmo mientras tu chica te insulta.

-_Esta mejorando_ _y_ _al menos esta vez se ha puesto condón__…__.. _ya viene… AHAAHHAAAHH….

Orgasmo monumental de Meiko, pero cuando iba a llegar al mejor momento, al clímax total… todo se para…

-¡¡MIERDA!!, ¡casi se me olvida!, ¡¡HOY HAY FUTBOL!.- grita el moreno, mientras se detiene.

Y como visto y no visto el joven Yagami ya no esta dentro de Meiko y comienza a vestirse como un auténtico desesperado, mientras grita por todas partes (no sabemos a quien)…

-¡¡¿DONDE ESTA MI ENTRADA?!!… joder, joder, joder… llevo más de tres meses esperando este partido, tengo la entrada tan cerca que si alguien se lesiona podría saltar yo a jugar… ¿Dónde estas?….- pregunta el chico, mientras mira debajo de la cama.

La joven Meiko empieza a recuperarse poco a poco del estado de shock en el que ha entrado al ver que su novio, quiero decir, el chico con el que se acuesta pasa totalmente de ella y de su orgasmo e intenta pedirle explicaciones.

-Yagami… ¿se pude saber a donde vas?

-Al futbol, ¿es que no me has oído? Este partido es lo más importante de mi vida….- contesta Taichi, mientras revuelve todos los cajones.

-¿Mas que yo?.- pregunta Meiko haciéndose la indignada.

-_Tiene que estar en el cajón de los calcetines_… pues claro… menudas chorradas preguntas… ¡LA ENCONTRE!, ¡TE QUIERO!.- grita el joven Yagami, mientras besa su querida entrada ante la mirada de asco de su chica.- … yo me voy, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, pero vístete, que no quiero que te vea mi madre y me de la charla de la vida…

-¡Que!, muy bien Yagami… (aparentando que aún le queda algo de dignidad Meiko se viste y se planta delante de Taichi)… si te vas ahora no vuelvas a llamarme, el futbol o yo, ¡elige!

-Vale si, lo que tu digas… ahora tengo prisa.- contesta el chico, que obviamente no a prestado ni la más minima atención a la pregunta de su chica.

Meiko guardándose la poca dignidad que le queda se dirige hacia la puerta mientras jura en hebreo pero antes de salir, Yagami tiene una nueva ocurrencia…

-¿Quedamos mañana?, tal vez podamos terminar lo de hoy…

-¿Qué te piensas?, ¿Qué voy a estar a tu disposición para cada vez que quieras "jugar un partido"?.- dice Meiko que por primera vez en su vida, conserva la dignidad ante Yagami.

-_Eso sería perfecto_… pues… eh….- intenta responder Yagami.

-Pues ¡NO!, y ahora ¡vete a la mierda Yagami!.- dice la chica, que definitivamente se ha mostrado digna ante Taichi, mientras da un portazo y se va.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, un joven de cabellos alborotados empieza a abrazar a la joven Meiko por la cintura y….

-¿Sabes?, tengo la casa para mi solo….- empieza Taichi con una sonrisa maliciosa (parece el malo tonto de un cómic).

-Vete a la mierda Yagami….- dice Meiko intentando mantener la dignidad.

-Entonces vienes ¿no?

-Vale….- asiente la chica perdiendo por completo su dignidad, una vez más.

_**Sujeto "todo lo tengo bien calculado"& Sujeto "¿nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico?":**_

Ahora, centrémonos en como acabaron las clases prácticas de "ajedrez" que Koushiro Izumi ha estado impartiendo a la adorable Hikari Yagami…

Estamos en el dormitorio del genio de la informática, este se encuentra desnudo en su cama… pero… no esta solo… ¡Que ni Taichi, ni Takeru miren!, porque la que esta con él no es otra que Hikari…

-Vaya sensei, este juego si que es entretenido… ¿sabes?, con Takeru nunca había jugado ha esto….- dice Hikari cuya inocencia esta completamente perdida.

-_Soy un genio_… si, no ha sido nada… tu también has estado muy bien, en ese último movimiento casi consigues hacerme "jaque mate".- dice con convicción Koushiro.

-Si pero aún soy bastante inexperta, creo que deberíamos jugar un poco más…- vuelve a decir la luz, cuya inocencia nunca volverá.

Hikari, sin ninguna inocencia comienza a besar a su maestro y este por lo visto esta más que dispuesto a seguir impartiendo estas clases de "ajedrez", tan especiales…

-_N__o es exactamente como lo calcule, ¡es todavía mejor!_… juguemos, tengo un par de movimientos nuevos que enseñarte…

_**Sujeto "me he montado mi propia realidad donde soy irresistible a las mujeres"**_

Veamos ahora como acaban las estrafalarias aventuras de nuestro rompecorazones particular, Jyou Kido, que en estos momentos sale de clase tras haber demostrado una vez más, en un examen, sus amplios conocimientos sobre la anatomía humana…

-¡Ah!, menudo asco de examen…_ menos mal que era de reproducción humana y yo ese tema últimamente lo tengo más que dominado, jeje__…__ soy un Don Juan_.- piensa el chico, con notable cansancio.

Como podéis comprobar el joven Jyou sigue un poco trastornado por sus últimas aventuras y tiene una percepción completamente alejada de la realidad.

-_La verdad, que no estaría mal, para desestresarme un poco jeje__…_

Kido saca su móvil y empieza a marcar un numero muy conocido por sus dedos…

-¿Midori?… soy Jyou…

-Eh… ¿Qué Jyou?.- pregunta la chica empezando a asustarse.

-_Ya empieza con sus jueguecitos_… pues que Jyou va a ser, ¡tu novio!, Jyou Kido.- dice el chico con naturalidad.

-_Me lo temía_… esto… Jyou, ¿Cómo has conseguido este numero?, me lo cambie después de liarme contigo.- pregunta la chica con temor.

-_Soy tan irresistible_… si, te gusta jugar al gato y el ratón, ¿eh, pillina?… si quieres esta tarde me puedo pasar por tu casa y repasamos anatomía, y….(TOO-TOO, sonido de cortar la llamada)…¿Midori?, ¿Midori?, _será mejor que la deje, seguro que aún tiene agujetas de la última vez__…__ probare con__…_

_**Sujetos "flechazo desde el primer día":**_

¿Se casaran por fin Miyako y Ken?, ella esta totalmente dispuesta pero a pesar de su inminente enlace la chica no tiene ninguna intención de dejar nada para la noche de bodas…

Estamos en la habitación de Miyako, y ahí la peli-lila posa de una manera según ella sensual, vistiendo sólo una camiseta de futbol para deleite de su prometido…

-_Con lo feliz que yo era cuando tenía la semilla de oscuridad… _eh…, cariño, no puedo más por favor, necesito descansar… _en momentos como este envidio a Daisuke__…_

_-_¡Ay!, no seas quejica mi amor, además ahora no es eso, mira… ¿te gusta?.- pregunta la chica mientras comienza a rotar sobre si misma, mostrando la camiseta a su prometido, en la que solo se puede leer Ichijouji.

-Cariño, yo se algo de futbol y ese equipo no me suena….- comenta Ken extrañado.

-Claro que no tonto, porque este es nuestro equipo, es para nuestros futuros hijos y mira tengo más (la joven, toda ilusionada, saca una caja llena de camisetas) con nuestros siete hijos haremos un equipo de futbol, ¡ya te lo dije!

Y mientras termina de decir esto, la apasionada chica no duda en abalanzarse al cuello de su prometido.

-Pe… pe… pero lo del equipo de futbol ¿va en serio?.- pregunta el amable Ichijouji, con gran temor.

-Pues claro baka, y ahora ¿quieres probarte la camiseta?.- pregunta Miyako, excusa perfecta para quitarse la camiseta y abalanzarse más si puede a su chico.

Ken, ahora que ya se había recuperado, vuelve a sufrir otra aneurisma cerebral………..

_**Sujeto "¿nuestro tierno e inocente amor platónico?"& Sujeto "no me hace ni caso pero seguiré detrás suya como una lapa":**_

¿Cómo acabaran las cosas para el inocente Takeru?, ¿se recuperara al fin de la soledad que sufre al no estar con Hikari?, ¿perderá al fin su dulce inocencia?… Puede que Takeru haya encontrado su camino en la vida en la gente que menos pensaba… ¡los Motomiya!

Casa de los Motomiya, ahí dos compañeros de experiencias se encuentran jugando al… "solitario"…

-Ahaha, Kleenex, Kleenex….- gime Takeru, cuya inocencia se ha perdido.

-_Que rápido aprende_… si, toma, no me pongas la revista perdida, que solo me queda esta… mi padre me ha quitado todas las demás.- dice Daisuke con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Y las ha tirado?.- pregunta Takeru, cuya inocencia nunca volverá a ser la misma.

-_Con la colección tan grande que tenía_… no, ahora las usa él.

Takeru cae a lo anime y al reponerse le da cierta información a su compañero.

-¿Sabes?, con Hikari nunca había jugado a este tipo de juegos.

-Pues imagínatela, yo siempre la uso.- dice el que heredo el valor con tranquilidad.

PUM (aparece la cara de Daisuke con un ojo morado)

-_No me gusta nada que hablen de Hikari__…_ no te pases, ella es demasiado inocente para todo esto (si supiese en que consiste esas partidas de "ajedrez") además… no me pone….- comenta Takeru (Daiusuke cae al estilo anime)

-Por cierto Takeru, ¿con que mano me has pegado?.- pregunta temeroso el goggle-boy.

-Eh… no quieras saberlo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

El goggle-boy corre como un autentico histérico hacia el baño, momentos después entra su hermana mayor, Jun, que va vestida aún solo con esa dichosa chaqueta, que no se molesta ni en abrocharla… ¿para que?, y además parece que va murmurando algo…

-¡Que tío más raro!, es la última vez que me lío con alguien al que han metido desnudo en la cárcel… ¿Qué tipo de persona va desnuda por la calle?

-¡Jun!, te ha llamado Jyou Kido como unas 20 veces.- grita Daisuke desde el baño mientras el grifo suena a toda mecha.

-¡Mierda!, que tío más pesado…

Mientras sigue echando pestes sobre Jyou, Jun entra en la habitación sin importarle que el pequeño Takaishi este ahí y pueda apreciar su desnuda figura…

-_¿Qué hace Jun-san entrando desnuda en la habitación?__…__ y ¡pero que me pasa!, ¿con Jun?__…__ joder, me esta poniendo como nunca y tiene unas buenas__…_¡Daisuke, creo que no voy a volver a necesitar tu revista!.- grita Takeru, que definitivamente nunca recuperara su inocencia.

_**Sujetos "mientras haya amor todo será perfecto":**_

Y ahora si, este es el acto en el que por fin veremos como termina la relación de Sora y Yamato… porque este, es el día D…

De nuevo nos encontramos en la habitación de Yamato, ya sabéis, hay flores, música romántica (que Yamato compro en la tele tienda para esta ocasión) y velas… ¡ah, no!, velas no… el joven Ishida ha aprendido la lección… y ahí están al compás de Elvis Presley, dos adolescentes amándose como nunca, porque como dice la canción… It´s now or never….

Yamato se encuentra encima de su novia, recorre con sus labios cada espacio de su cuerpo, porque esta vez todo saldrá bien, porque esta vez es la buena, ya no hay fuego que los detenga, ni sujetadores que les retrasen, porque esta vez salio a la primera (tras varios días de practicas al estilo Taichi), porque esta vez van completamente en serio, no están paralizados… porque esta vez de verdad es…. ¡¡la primera vez!!…

Y ahí están, como hace aproximadamente una semana, el miembro de Yamato totalmente recuperado y dispuesto a salir del cascaron de una vez por todas… y en estos momentos los dos enamorados se encuentran en el punto donde la otra vez todo se estropeo… Yamato acaricia con gran entusiasmo a su chica, ella gime y se retuerce de placer… están a punto… pero ocurre algo… ¡Yamato todavía lleva puestos sus pantalones!… ¿se los quitara él?… ¿se atreverá Sora a quitárselos?… ¿dejara Yamato que Sora le toque "ahí"?… salgamos de dudas…

-Aahahah, _solo __"__casi__"__ lo hacemos una vez, y ya ha mejorado, este chico promete__…__ vale, esta vez no la voy a cagar, no voy a tocar esos dichosos pantalones__…__ pero__…__ ¿Qué hace?__…_.- piensa la chica, mientras gime de placer.

Y es que el chico ya ha tomado una decisión, quiere que sea ella la que le arrebate la dichosa prenda, de tal forma que con gran sutileza guía la mano de su chica hasta el borde del pantalón, Sora se muestra reticente, normal, ya que no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de eso, pero Yamato asiente con una sonrisa. Sora confía en él, si él esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo, no será ella la que se niegue el placer de arrebatarle esa maldita prenda y ahí va… primer botón fuera, va por la cremallera… pero… ¿Qué es esto?, otro botón y otro… Sora se sorprende pero sonríe, Yamato le sonríe aún mas y le susurra al oído.

-¿Crees que te iba a dejar otra cremallera?…

Aunque ese susurro no puede acabar porque Yamato no puede evitar devorarle la oreja a su chica cuando siente sus manos en su hombría.

La chica comienza a bajar los pantalones a su novio, pero sus manos solo llegan hasta debajo del glúteo y eso seria un poco incomodo para él, por tanto en un rápido movimiento, algo torpe, todo hay que decirlo, Yamato se despoja de sus pantalones y de esta forma solo les separa de su completa desnudez unas braguitas y unos boxer… Pero estos chicos ya no están dispuestos a esperar más, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encuentran como Dios los trajo al mundo. Y ahí están, un macho y una hembra a punto de realizar la cópula, algo que llevan esperando desde que se enteraron como se reproduce el ser humano… o, tal vez no…

FLASHBACK

Clase de primaria del colegio de Odaiba, unos cuantos mocosos ponen cara de asco mientras la profesora les explica como se conciben los niños (hace gestos tipo Koushiro proponiendo relaciones, ya sabemos de donde saco la idea).

Un niño rubio pone cara de asco, mientras piensa "yo nunca haré eso por mi que se extinga la humanidad"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bueno estas cosas pasan, pero luego en la secundaria, ya se sabe, las cosas cambian. Con las hormonas y el crecimiento de ciertas partes de tu cuerpo que pensabas que se quedarían así de pequeñas para siempre… pues te pasas toda la secundaria pensando en esto y el joven Ishida no era una excepción.

Pero volvamos a lo que estábamos, los chicos están completamente desnudos, no aguantan más, Sora gime de placer, Yamato esta a punto de entrar y…

-¡¡CONDON!!.- grita Sora como si le fuese la vida en ello.

En un momento de lucidez, que no sabemos de donde lo saco, la chica recuerda que debe tomar precauciones.

-_No me detengas ahora cariño_… ¿eh?.- dice el chico, sin haberse enterado muy bien de lo que ha gritado su novia.

La chica se levanta un poco para buscarle la cara a su novio y empieza a hablarle desesperada.

-Condón, ponte condón.

-Mierdaaaa….- se lamenta el pobre Ishida.

-¡Que!, ¿no tienes?.- grita la pelirroja con total incredulidad.

-Sabía que se me olvidaba algo.- dice el chico pensativo.

-¡Compras velas!, ¡discos del tele tienda!, y un montón de chorradas.. ¡y no preservativos!.- le grita su novia con furia.

-Lo siento… pero podemos hacerlo, ¿no?.- pregunta Yamato con cara de suplica.

-¡Ni hablar!, no quiero quedarme embarazada.- dice con contundencia Takenouchi.

-No te preocupes, que yo controlo….- dice el chico, mientras intenta convencer a su novia con besos.

-Yamato… que también es tu primera vez.- dice la chica con escepticismo, mientras aparta a su fogoso novio.

Pero la situación esta bastante caliente y Yamato no puede evitar perder los nervios.

-¡No puedes dejarme así!.- grita el chico desesperado.

-¡A mi tampoco me hace gracia!.- grita la chica, que también ha perdido por completo los nervios.

La situación es bastante tensa, hasta que a Yamato se le enciende la bombilla.

-¡Mi padre!

-¿Dónde?.- pregunta apurada la chica, mientras tira de la sabana para taparse como puede.

El joven músico que ahora esta en el suelo debido a que en el tirón de sabanas que ha dado su novia él ha salido volando, intenta explicar a su novia su idea.

-No, digo que mi padre igual tiene.

-¿Tu crees?.- pregunta Sora, cuya ilusión ha vuelto a su rostro.

-Es un hombre soltero, sería lógico que tuviese, voy a mirar.- dice Yamato mientras sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su novia pensativa.

-_Lógico, y un chico que lleva casi un mes planeándolo con su novia, no__…__ Yamato y su lógica._

Yamato entra como un loco al dormitorio de su padre y empieza a revolver todos los cajones desesperado…

-_Vamos, vamos, ¡ah!, que asco__…__ ¿es que no va a tener?__…__ ¿y si le llamo?, si bueno__…__ esto, ¡hola papa! Oye que estoy en casa y Sora esta desnuda en mi cama y estamos a punto de hacerlo__…__ ¿sabes si hay condones en casa?.. Yamato eso seria patético.._

El chico sale de la habitación de su padre totalmente abatido, tendrá que dejar a su novia con la miel en los labios, otra vez, y se dispone a entrar a su habitación para darle la mala noticia.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda__…__ estamos destinados a no hacerlo_.- piensa el rubio, que en ese momento mira a Sora.-… _es que es tan hermosa, y toda para mi__…__ ni hablar, no me doy por vencido__…_

Inesperadamente el chico da media vuelta y se dirige al teléfono, pero justo en el momento que iba a marcar el numero de su padre y perder toda su dignidad para siempre, Yamato desvía la mirada hacia un paquete que hay en la mesa, el joven lo mira extrañado y cuando lo abre…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

-Ese era Yamato, no hay duda.- dice Gabumon extrañado, en el digimundo.

-En ocasiones oigo Yamatos.- dice Patamon, riéndose de su amigo.

En la habitación de Yamato, una chica también ha oído el grito del rubio…

-_¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!_

Yamato recoge la caja de sus preciados y adorados preservativos y se dirige a la habitación donde su novia le espera pacientemente, obviamente nunca le contara de donde los ha sacado (en la nota pone ¡no quiero ser abuelo aún!) o la chica explotaría de la vergüenza cada vez que se encontrase con su suegro…

Yamato mira a su novia con cara de "¿a que soy el novio más maravilloso del mundo?" y muy tiernamente le pregunta.

-Mi amor, ¿seguro que quieres?

-Claro que si, mi vida….- contesta la chica con cara de "tengo el novio más maravilloso del mundo".

Y……. ¡POR FIN!, en ese momento Sora y Yamato se hicieron uno, se complementaron, sus corazones latieron al unísono, mostraron todo el amor que se tienen…., vamos, que lo hicieron y dejaron de ser vírgenes…y ahí estuvieron amándose durante largas y largas… 2 minutos, pero… ¿Qué queréis? El pobre Yama iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Y tras este intenso esfuerzo ambos se merecían un descanso de esta nueva y placentera experiencia… al final había sido como lo planearon maravilloso y especial, todo había sido perfecto…. ¿todo?…

-_Me va a matar_… eh… cariño….- empieza Yamato con cierto temor.

-¿Si, mi amor?.- pregunta Sora con sonrisa de "ha sido maravilloso".

-Se ha roto el condón.- susurra el chico rápidamente, para evitar que su novia le entienda.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!.- grita Sora a pleno pulmón, demostrando que su nivel auditivo no tiene nada que ver con el de su amiga Mimi.

-¿En ocasiones también oigo Soras?.- se pregunta confuso Patamon desde el digimundo.

-Llamare a Taichi… seguro que le quedan alguno de esos test……- propone el chico mientras intenta escabullirse de la inquisidora mirada de su chica.

Y con esta inconclusa noticia damos por finalizadas las aventuras de nuestros digielegidos, pero no sin antes darles las gracias por prestarse a este patético… didáctico… jeje estudio.

Volvamos al mundo digimon donde el sabio Gennai da por concluidas las explicaciones de las técnicas de apareamiento y reproducción humanas…

-¿Cuando se acabara este rollazo?.- se pregunta Gennai, luego se da cuenta de que doce digimons le miran expectantes y decide cambiar de actitud.-…. Quiero decir… ¡que entretenido!, pero lo importante es que ¡os ha quedado todo claro chicos!

-Pero Gennai, si no ha nacido ningún niño….- comenta con inocencia Biyomon.

-… y Daisuke sigue igual que como estaba….- añade V-mon.

-… y ¿desde cuando a Koushiro le gusta tanto el ajedrez?….- pregunta confuso Tentomon.

-… y ¿Qué es exactamente jugar al "ajedrez"?….- pregunta más confusa aún Gatomon.

-… ¿y al "solitario"?….- pregunta Patamon con todo la inocencia que antes tenía su compañero.

-… ¿tengo que atacar a Jun?….- pregunta Gabumon, que esta a punto de convertirse en MetalGarurumon.

-… y ¿por qué Sora sigue pidiendo consejos a Mimi?….- pregunta Biyomon extrañada. (todos nos hacemos esa pregunta)

-… ¡¡¡porque Mimi es la mejor y da unos consejos geniales!!!….- grita como una histérica Palmon.

-… ¿por qué a Jyou no le hacen caso las mujeres?… eh, mejor no me respondáis….- dice Gomamon intentando esconderse.

-… ¿debería decirle a Miyako que un equipo de futbol es de once?….- pregunta con curiosidad Hawkmon.

-… ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!.- responde con contundencia Wormon.

-… ¿Taichi se hizo dueño del monopolio de los test de embarazos?….- pregunta con ilusión Agumon.

-…. ¡¡¿ y que pasa con Iori?!!.- grita el ignorado Armadillomon.

De acuerdo por petición popular, más bien digital, alargaremos un poco más este rollazo… ,quiero decir, interesantes explicaciones e intentaremos dar algunas repuestas a las preguntas de nuestros queridos digimons, eso pasara en el…


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO…**

Han pasado 5 años desde que acabamos nuestro estudio sobre la reproducción humana, veamos que ha sido de nuestros queridos sujetos…

Una adorable pareja de enamorados pasea por un bonito jardín donde parece que dentro de poco se va a celebrar una boda…

-Va ser una boda maravillosa, ¿no crees darling?.- pregunta Mimi, completamente ilusionada.

-_Lo que tu digas_… si, cariño….- asiente el obediente Michael.

-Aunque la nuestra será mejor.- dice con total seguridad la castaña (parece ser que en estos años ya ha dejado atrás su etapa de cambiar de color de pelo cada día).

-Por supuesto, honey….- asiente el chico.

-Mi padre va a conseguir que cante Celine Dion, y habrá cisnes y….- empieza Tachikawa, luego mira a su prometido y continua.- Micky, te tienes que cortar el pelo.

-Lo que tu digas, mi amor.- asiente con filosofía Michael.

En efecto, con los años Mimi ha anulado por completo la personalidad del pobre Michael y de esa forma lo maneja a su antojo (vale, antes también pasaba, pero es que ahora el es consciente de ello).

De repente suena el teléfono de Mimi y tras un breve parloteo de esta, la chica se dirige a su novio.

-Me voy cariño, tengo que darle algunos de mis brillantes "consejos" a la novia… (sonrisa picara)… para la noche de bodas… jeje…

-Te espero aquí mi amor….- asiente con una sonrisa el chico.-…_maldito el día que tuve ese calentón__…_

Alejemos un poco del recinto donde se va a celebrar esta maravillosa boda… vayamos hasta la residencia de los Tanaka y vosotros diréis… ¿Quiénes son los Tanaka?, pues ahora saldremos de dudas…

Desde una habitación se oye una charla (gritos a todo pulmón) de un hombre, al terminar un joven con cabellos alborotados sale de la habitación con cara de "mi vida se ha ido a la mierda"…

-¿Qué?, ¿nos casamos?.- pregunta una chica con impaciencia.

-Si, nos casamos….- asiente Taichi, completamente abatido.

-¡Mierda Yagami!, te lo dije, si me dejabas embarazada mi padre nos obligaría a casarnos.- dice con desesperación Meiko.

-¡Maldito disparo!, ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar?.- pregunta con frustración el moreno.

-Oye, que a mi tampoco me hace gracia tener un hijo contigo y mucho menos casarme, ¡que horror!.- dice indignada su futura esposa.

Pero si algo bueno tiene el líder del digimundo es que siempre mira el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora.. .- Taichi empieza a insinuarse mientras abraza a su prometida.

-¡Ahora no!, tenemos que ir a la boda de tus amigos, ¿recuerdas?.- dice Meiko, apartando como puede al incombustible Yagami.

-¿Uno rápido?.- pregunta Taichi por cortesía, puesto que ya todo el mundo conocemos la respuesta de su novia.

-Vale… pero solo uno….- dice la chica, como si fuese la primera vez que cede ante los encantos del moreno.

-Si, que luego empieza el futbol….- dice el chico demostrando cual será siempre su prioridad.

-_¿Por qué sigo acostándome con este tío?__…_.- se pregunta la chica, que ya esta en proceso de acostarse con su prometido.

Tras una nueva demostración de afecto de Taichi y la próxima señora Yagami ambos se dirigen al recinto donde se celebrara la espectacular boda, pero hay algo que llamara la atención al líder de los elegidos, se trata de una pareja que esta en un rincón metiéndose mano a escondidas, al gran Yagami no le importaría esto de no ser porque se trata de su hermanita ¡Hikari! y del hacker del digimundo Koushiro Izumi. Al verlos Yagami se dirige hacia ellos totalmente furioso, hay algo que tiene que aclarar con Koushiro desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Tu!, ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi hermana?.- empieza Yagami gritando como un histérico.

Koushiro y Hikari se quedan completamente paralizados y su cara comienza a ponerse de un pálido bastante preocupante…

-¡Si! No te hagas el tonto, se perfectamente todo lo que lleváis haciendo durante estos años.- continua el hermano mayor de Hikari, completamente furioso.

Koushiro esta completamente estático y su cara parece la del David de Miguel Ángel de lo pálida que es.

-¿Lo sabes?.- pregunta con miedo la pequeña Hikari.

-Claro que lo se, no soy tonto, puede que no sepa muy bien las normas, pero se a que juego jugáis todas las noches.- dice el chico con contundencia.

Koushiro sigue inmóvil, pálido, necesitaría un forense para que confirmase que sigue vivo.

-Yo, puedo explicártelo, veras…- comienza como puede la pequeña de los Yagami.

-No, no te molestes, nunca entenderé ese maldito juego, el ajedrez no es para mi, ya sabes que lo mío es el futbol…- dice el chico interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-¿Ajedrez?, si claro… ajedrez jeje.- dice Hikari con mezcla de alivio y de "mi hermano no puede ser tan tonto".

Koushiro aún no reacciona, sigue en estado de shock. Taichi se dirige a este y prosigue con sus advertencias, que suenan como auténticas amenazas.

-Que tu quieras ser un estúpido nerd, vale… pero no voy a permitir que conviertas a mi hermana en una pardilla, ella necesita divertirse, explorar cosas nuevas, echarse novio… no, eso no.

-Por supuesto hermano, lo que tu digas.- dice Hikari dando la razón a su hermano para que se calle ya.

-Bieeeeen, te estaré vigilando…_que inocente es, si no es por mi__…._- dice el futuro padre en tono de hermano mayor. Después se aleja dejando a los dos compañeros de ajedrez de nuevo solos.

-Sensei, sensei .- Hikari intenta inútilmente llamar la atención de su maestro pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos, pero no recibe contestación. Y es que al genio Izumi aún le costara bastante tiempo asumir que no esta muerto y que su amigo Taichi es un completo…

Unos metros más allá encontramos a un chico hablando por teléfono o intentándolo…

-Hi, cariño!, soy yo, este es el decimo quinto mensaje que te dejo, veras es que tengo que confesarte algo… yo te fui infiel, sólo una vez lo juro, pero es que las circunstancias… los dos estábamos desnudos en una celda, sin saber si volveríamos a ver la luz del sol (al chico le gusta dramatizar para dar pena)… pero me arrepiento, venga Midori pásate un día por mi casa y repetimos lo del estudio de anatomía ¿de acuerdo?… en estos años me he cambiado de dirección luego te la mando… y para venir tendrás que retirar esa orden de alejamiento que me pusiste cuando jugábamos a acosador y acosada… jeje, que divertido, ¿eh?… hasta pronto cariño, un beso…_al final voy a pensar que no le atraigo, ¡no!, eso es imposible, lo que pasa es que es muy tímida__…__._

El pobre Jyou aún sigue viviendo en una realidad completamente diferente a la nuestra…

Y.. ¿Qué es eso que se oye?, ¿el llanto de un bebe?, en efecto, una joven se encuentra con un bebe en brazos paseándolo de un lado a otro mientras su marido le mira con cara de "¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?", Taichi que los ha visto, puesto que están bastante cerca de los canapés, se acerca a ellos…

-HI Taichi-san!, ¿quieres cogerla?.- pregunta Miyako, mientras ofrece a su primogénita.- así practicas porque pronto vas a ser papa.. Jeje

-Si, tienes razón, que ilusión…_¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo?_.- dice el gran Yagami.

-Ten cuidado, es la primera de una gran saga.- dice Miyako, mientras entrega a la recién nacida al castaño.

-¿Si?, ¿Cuántos pensáis tener?.- pregunta el joven, cogiendo al bebe como puede, bastante mal.

-¡7!, para un equipo de futbol.- dice la señora Ichijouji, completamente emocionada.

-Esto.. Miyako-san, un equipo de futbol son 11..- comenta Taichi extrañado.

Ken que había estado todo el rato inmóvil con la mirada perdida, pensando en todos los sueños que tenía cuando era pequeño (y no en los de dominar el mundo digital) y que ya nunca podrá cumplir, al oír a Yagami pega un brinco como diciendo "¡Dios, mío!, ¡que has hecho!".

-¿En serio?, entonces tengo que pensar en más nombres que empiecen por Ken.- dice Miyako más ilusionada aún que antes.

Yagami devuelve al bebe a su madre y empieza a reflexionar sobre su vida.

-_Al final voy a ser afortunado con Meiko__…_y hablando de futbol, empieza el partido.

El mayor de los Yagami saca una pequeña radio y se pone unos auriculares mientras a Ken le esta dando de nuevo otra aneurisma.

Vayámonos de nuevo lejos del recinto de la inminente ceremonia, vayamos a la habitación del padrino de la boda, que no es otro que ¡Takeru Takaishi!… el joven rubio no esta en condiciones de ir a ninguna boda ya que se encuentra esposado en una cama mientras una joven con pelos de punta y ropas de cuero se pasea de un lado a otro con un látigo…

-Vamos, Jun….- suplica inútilmente Takaishi.

LAST (latigazo al pobre Takeru)

-¿Cómo tienes que llamarme?.- exige la encuerada muchacha.

-Ama, ama… lo siento….- rectifica asustado Takeru.- pero por favor, es la boda de mi hermano y yo soy el padrino…

-¡Yamatoooooo!, mi primer amor (en sus sueños, claro), la verdad, tu te pareces tanto a él….- empieza Jun con gran melancolía.

-¿No pensaras en él cuando estas conmigo?.- pregunta el pobre chico indignado, todo lo que se pude teniendo en cuenta su situación.

-_Me ha pillado_… ¡a callar!, tu eres mi esclavo…

LAST (otro azote más, para el pobre Takeru)

¡Ay Takeru!, con lo bien que estabas tu jugando a las cartas con Hikari…

Volvamos al lugar de la ceremonia, porque hay algo que esta montando un gran revuelo, un montón de chicas están agolpadas a un joven y apuesto caballero mientras gritan como histéricas.

-Es tan guapo…

-… y caballeroso…

-¡Quiero un hijo tuyo…!

Al ver todo este alboroto los digielegidos se acercan para averiguar quien es el causante de todo.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?.- pregunta con autoridad el mayor de los digielegidos.

Al oír una voz conocida el joven hace un gesto con las manos y todas las chicas se alejan.

-Hi, chicos!, ¿Qué tal?, va a ser una boda bonita, ¿no creéis?.- dice con una sonrisa el apuesto joven.

-¡¡¡¡¡IORI!!!!!.- gritan todos al unísono.

-Si soy yo, no hace falta que gritéis mi nombre como si fuese un fantasma.- dice con cortesía el pequeño del grupo.

-Y… y… todas esas chicas…. Están locas por ti… ¡no es justo!.- grita Daisuke, muerto de envidia.

-¡Oh!, eso, no es nada son sólo "amigas".- dice el chico sin darle importancia, mientras sus amigos están con la boca abierta.

-¿Amigas?… tu… ¿con todas?.- pregunta Daisuke con más envidia aún que antes.

-A la vez no, tranquilo, jeje… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿el más pequeño os va tener que dar consejos de cómo ligar?.- dice Iori en tono divertido.

-¡Tu!, ¡mocoso!, ya será menos….- recrimina Jyou, aunque interiormente siente lo mismo que su amigo Daisuke.- _que cabr__ón tiene 16 años y ya ha estado con más mujeres que yo en toda mi vida. _(eso tampoco es muy difícil Jyou)

-¡Por favor!, ¡ayúdame!, ¡quiero dejar de ser virgen!.- grita desesperado Motomiya, mientras se tira a los pies de Iori.

Todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a lo anime, hacen como si no conociesen al goggle-boy.

Iori, en una muestra de amistad hacia el que una vez fue su líder, le da algunos consejillos para poder ligar… porque todo el mundo sabe que en las bodas liga cualquiera. El chico no tardara en intentar poner en marcha sus recientes conocimientos…

-_Vale, visualización, a ver__…__ mmm esta de espaldas pero tiene muy buena pinta__…_.- piensa Daisuke y pronto empieza a mostrar sus encantos ante la chica y cuando esta junto a ella, con una voz sensual, desesperada mas bien, empieza a seducirla.

-¡Hola, guapa!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tu que crees estúpido?.- pregunta la chica cuando se da la vuelta.

-¡Aaaaahh!, esto… Sora, no sabía que eras tu..- dice el discípulo de Yagami, intentando disimular.

-Esto esta lleno de chicas vestidas de novia, no te jode, me caso en media hora y estoy de los nervios, así que ¿puedes decirme que leches quieres?.- pregunta Sora, que en estos momentos no la calmarían ni 20 tilas.

El chico asustado y no es para menos, ya que lo de la novia de Kill Bill se quedaría en una inocente rabieta comparado con el enfado de la pelirroja, empieza a caminar hacia atrás.

-Nada, nada… solo intentaba ligar… jeje, pero ya veo que contigo… (recuperando la pose y la voz "sensual")… a no ser que tu… quieras un último gusto de soltera, ¿eh?

PLASH (aparece la cara de Daisuke con una mano roja)

-Esto ya lo he vivido…

PUMM (aparece la cara de Daisuke con un ojo morado)

-Vale Yamato, pues, ¿sabes? dicen que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda…¡¡y hacer "eso" también!!… mierda que viene… (Daisuke sale corriendo despavorido perseguido por un furioso rubio).

Y ahora por fin, ha llegado el momento, las campanas suenan a la par de la marcha nupcial, ¡lo van a hacer!… ¡el matrimonio! En una ceremonia preciosa Sora y Yamato están a punto de declararse amor eterno y llegamos a una de las partes más esperadas…

-Los anillos.- dice el sacerdote.

-Si, un momento.- dice Yamato que empieza a rebuscar por los bolsillos y ¿Qué es lo que saca?… ¿un condón?…

-Yamato ¿Qué es eso?.. _prefería la tuerca con la que me pidió matrimonio__… _.- pregunta Sora avergonzada y amenazante.

-No, esto no, jeje… esto es para luego….- se excusa Yamato completamente rojo.

El sacerdote mira al joven Ishida con cara de "ese comentario era totalmente innecesario"… y es que desde el famoso día D, Yamato siempre lleva consigo un preservativo.

-Los tiene mi hermano… que por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?.- pregunta extrañado el apuesto novio.

Como si de una invocación divina se tratase el joven Takaishi hace su aparición, con un aspecto completamente lamentable y arrastrando un trozo de cabecera de cama. El chico se planta delante del sacerdote con cara de "¿es que nunca habéis visto un joven semidesnudo esposado a la cabecera de la cama en una boda?"

-Siento llegar tarde, toma los anillos….- dice Takeru con naturalidad mientras que absolutamente todo los presentes en la ceremonia miran al chico con cara de "quiero saber lo que ha pasado".

-_Yo no quiero saber lo que ha pasado_… eh… gracias Takeru…- dice Yamato recogiendo los anillos.

Tras la milagrosa aparición de nuestro original padrino la ceremonia sigue su curso y por fin el sacerdote le hace a Sora la pregunta que lleva esperando toda su vida.

-Sora Takenouchi, ¿quieres a Yamato Ishida como legitimo esposo?

-Si, quiero.- responde la chica con sonrisa de "no se puede ser más feliz".

El sacerdote dirigiéndose a Yamato se dispone a realizarle a este la misma pregunta.

-Yamato Ishida, ¿quieres a Sor…

-¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!!!!

Todo los presentes se giran hacia un chico con los brazos en alto, y cara de "no he interrumpido nada, ¿verdad?", segundos más tarde, la cara del chico es de absoluto dolor debido al codazo que su acompañante le ha dado en toda la tripa. Y si las miradas matasen en estos momentos Taichi Yagami estaría más que muerto, ya que Sora echa chispas por los ojos, Yamato por el contrario ni se ha enterado de la interrupción, esta demasiado ocupado en no cagarla en la respuesta.

El sacerdote hace signos de seguir pero el joven sigue sin decir media palabra, Sora mira a su novio empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le queda.

-_Yamato, ahora es cuando tienes que decir __"__si, quiero__"__, ¿se puede saber que haces?__…_.- se pregunta angustiada la joven.

Pero Yamato no responde, su cara es de concentración absoluta y como le pasa en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, el rubio se ha quedado paralizado.

-Yamato…, Yamato….- intenta llamar el sacerdote al joven.

Y el chico al fin reacciona y…

-¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta? (Todos caen a lo anime)

-¡¡¡¿QUE SI ME QUIERES, IDIOTA?!!!.- grita Sora con cara de "¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas el día de mi boda?".

Todos los presentes se asustan del grito y empiezan a compadecerse del joven Ishida. Yamato que ya ha vuelto en si, sonríe a su chica y por fin dice algo.

-¡Ah!, esa es fácil… claro que si…

Y como si de un rayo se tratase Yamato ya estaba deleitándose con los labios de su caramelito mientras el sacerdote les mira con cara de "¿y yo para que he venido?"…

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes bes…

El sacerdote opta por pasar de ellos, ya que desde hace un buen rato no le prestan ni la más minima atención, los ya señores Ishida se besan apasionadamente, para un lado y para otro, sus lenguas han empezado una autentica guerra por el control, ante la atónita mirada de la gente y la envidia de Daiusuke… pero Yamato al final desiste, sus labios abandonan la lucha y trasportándose a la oreja de ella le susurra…

-¿Quieres que usemos ahora ese "anillo"?

-Si, quiero…..- responde la chica con sonrisa triunfal.

Pero la boda no terminaría aquí, aún queda mucha fiesta y con ella la oportunidad de Daisuke de encontrar al fin una hembra con la que aparearse, aunque en estos momentos esta muy desanimado. Camina con cara tristonga mientras sale de los matorrales en los que se había escondido para espiar a Sora y Yamato y no puede evitar pensar que el nunca hará eso con una chica hasta que la "luz" aparece en su camino…

-¡Daisuke!.- saluda muy alegremente Hikari.

-¿Si Hikari?.- responde el muchacho completamente abatido.

-He pensado que igual… ¿te apetecería jugar al "ajedrez" conmigo y el sensei… digo, Koushiro-san?.- propone la chica con voz insinuante.

Pero el pobre Daisuke, que es igual que su ídolo Taichi, no se entera de nada.

-¡Ni hablar!, yo no se jugar a eso.- dice el chico con contundencia.

-Nosotros te enseñamos….- dice la pequeña Yagami seductoramente, ¿alguna vez esta chica tuvo inocencia?

-¡Que no!, pregúntale a Takeru, que desde que dejaste de jugar con él esta muy descentrado….- dice Daisuke, volviendo a rechazar los encantos de la que una vez fue su musa sexual.

-Mmmm….. Takeru, puede ser interesante, al fin y al cabo fue mi primer compañero de juegos….- dice Hikari, como si el clon Yagami le habría dado una gran idea.

Y sin saberlo el pobre Daisuke había rechazado participar en una serie de orgías y perversiones… eh, quiero decir, en una inocente partida de "ajedrez"… de todas formas si el goggle-boy se entera alguna vez lo que ha rechazado no dudara en suicidarse.

Y la noche cayo, en este maravilloso día y unos recién casados están disfrutando al máximo de su noche de bodas…

En estos momentos Yamato esta deleitando a su reciente esposa con un Streep-tease, (por fin van a poner en práctica algo de la "sutil" película de Sora, ¿os acordáis?) el espectáculo esta siendo un tanto patético y la novia más que excitarse se esta meando de la risa, hasta que…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!.- grita Yamato haciendo que su voz se oiga en el digimundo, aunque con los años Gabumon ya ha aprendido a ignorar los gritos de su compañero.

-Yama, ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunta su comprensiva esposa, mientras se intenta aguantar la risa.

-_No, otra vez no_… me la cace ahaaahh.- intenta decir el convaleciente rubio.

-_No, otra vez no_… te dije que no jugases con la cremallera.- recrimina la chica a su novio.

-El problema no ha sido la cremallera, ha sido que ha crecido y eso es por tu culpa.- explica como puede Ishida.

-¿Mi culpa?.- pregunta la chica indignada.

-¡Si!, ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme tanto?.- recrimina el chico con absoluta naturalidad.

-No digas más tonterías y déjame ver…- exige la esposa.

-¡No!.- dice el chico en un intento de conservarse digno.

-Soy tu esposa, puedo obligarte y además igual, también puedo curarte.- dice Sora con una sonrisa de "si mi madre supiera lo que estoy pensando me desheredaría en el acto".

-Pero… ten cuidado… que es muy delicada… aaahaha.

El pobre Yama no puede ni terminar de advertir a su mujer ya que esta empieza a "curar" a su convaleciente esposo…

-No te preocupes que a partir de ahora yo cuidare de ti….- dice la chica con dulzura.

-Gracias, cariño…- responde el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No hablaba contigo…- dice Sora mientras mira extrañada a su esposo.

Todo se pega y la costumbre de hablar con ciertas partes del cuerpo, parece que también…Pero dejemos que nuestros tortolitos disfruten de su noche y del resto de su vida juntos y para terminar volvamos al lugar donde empezó todo… ¡El Digimundo!

-Bueno, ahora si que habréis resuelto vuestras dudas, ¿no?.- pregunta un agotado Gennai.

-Buenooo…- empiezan a quejarse los digimons.

-¡Las habéis resuelto y a callar!.- grita con contundencia Gennai.- y ahora ¿podéis decirme que fue de la vida de nuestros extravagantes… quiero decir, ¡los héroes del mundo digital!? (suena la canción Butter-Fly, al mas puro estilo epílogo de Digimon 02)

-Sora y Yamato fueron muy felices y tuvieron dos lindos hijos, dando así por fin utilidad a sus técnicas reproductivas, aún así Yamato siguió llevando siempre consigo un preservativo y por petición de su marido, Sora nunca volvió a usar brillo de labios.- explica la afectuosa Biyomon.

-Yamato hizo boicot a las cremalleras, aunque gracias a sus incidentes nunca tuvo que operarse de fimosis, Sora que ya estaba harta de coser tantos botones debido a la fogosidad con la que su marido suele desnudarse cuando van a realizar la cópula, empezó a diseñar prendas de velcro que pronto alcanzaron gran éxito y popularidad, sobre todo entre los adolescentes.- añade el amigable Gabumon.

-Takeru, tras encasquetar a Jun a otro más desesperado, aceptó jugar al "ajedrez" con Hikari y Koushiro aunque Hikari seguía sin excitarle sexualmente.- dice el esperanzado Patamon.

-Koushiro, le cogió gusto a eso de jugar al "ajedrez" con Takeru, siendo este el primero que le hizo "jaque mate" y de ese modo pronto se convirtieron en estrellas internacionales de este singular deporte. Su show televisivo puede verse todos los viernes a las doce de la noche y no es apto para mentes sensibles.- prosigue el curioso Tentomon.

-Hikari, sintiéndose desplazada por los extraños juegos de Takeru y Koushiro, abandono el club de "ajedrez" y el mundo del espectáculo cayendo en brazos de… de nadie, cayo en sus propios brazos descubriendo así el placer del "solitario".- sigue la iluminada Gatomon.

-Taichi, que ahora es dueño de una importante empresa de test de embarazos, se llevo una paliza por parte de su ahora esposa Meiko cuando descubrió que había registrado a su hijo con el nombre de Gol… cinco minutos más tarde estaban concibiendo un hermano para Gol Yagami.- explica el valiente Agumon.

-Iori, que se hizo Mormón para poder satisfacer las necesidades de todas sus "amigas", puso una agencia de ligar al estilo Hitch siendo así responsable de más de 1 millón de felices matrimonios…_con que no entendía de esto ¿eh?, te jodes viejo__…_.- dice, con cierto rin-tin-tin, el curioso y sincero Armadillomon.

-Daisuke fue el único fracaso de la agencia de Iori, este se arruino con tantas citas y su rostro quedo peor que el de Stallone al final de Rocky, a día de hoy sigue siendo virgen.- comenta el valiente y amigable V-mon.

-Miyako, tras escribir el libro "1000 nombres para tu bebe, que empiecen por Ken", siguió con su idea de formar un equipo de futbol, para desgracia de su marido, hasta la fecha cuenta con tres jugadores: Kenara, Ken-chan y Keny.- habla el inocente y afectuoso Hawkmon.

-Ken, tras el nacimiento de su tercer hijo y aprovechando que tenía que entrar en el quirófano para operase de su último derrame cerebral, decidió hacerse la vasectomía, obviamente no le dijo nada a su esposa puesto que sigue con vida.- cuenta el amable Wormon.

-Mimi hizo de Michael su súper-marido serio y formal en una boda de cuento de hadas, con cisnes, Celine Dion… la pena es que tras la boda el novio se fugo y ya no se volvió a saber nada más de él. Para sobreponerse del golpe, Mimi, tras dejar sin saldo la cuenta de su desaparecido marido, decidió dedicarse a ayudar a la gente poniendo así un consultorio sentimental, Sora tiene línea directa con ella.- explica la inocente Palmon.

-Jyou… eh, ¿alguien ha visto a Jyou?.- pregunta extrañado el sincero Gomamon.

-Yo le vi el otro día persiguiendo con un látigo y un disfraz de cuero a la hermana de Daisuke…- empieza a explicar V-mon.

-No quiero saber más.- corta bruscamente Gomamon. (N/A: yo tampoco)

**-OWARI-**

**ACLARACIONES:**

1- Gomenasai…

2- No toméis nunca café por la noche o acabareis sin poder dormir y pensando cosas como estas.

3-Si bebes, no conduzcas. No viene al caso, pero nunca esta demás recordarlo.

4-Quiero dejar claro que a pesar de lo leído aquí, oficialmente los niños elegidos tienen una vida sexual completamente sana y normal.

5-Como sabréis, en el epilogo de Digimon 02, Daisuke apareció con un niño muy parecido a él, por lo que damos por hecho que al final consiguió su propósito. (Aunque puede que en el 2027 ya se clonen humanos)

6-En cuanto a la relación de Hikari y Takeru, los veo tan tiernos y adorables que me fue imposible juntarlos sexualmente por eso les busque otras "aficiones"… pero adoro el Takari.

7-Como dije al principio amo Digimon y todos sus personajes, a pesar de lo que se ha leído aquí, por eso vuelvo a repetir que lo he escrito con infinito cariño y respeto. Pero si alguien se ha sentido ofendido leyéndolo, de verdad lo siento, y si alguien se ha reído pues me alegro porque ha cumplido su propósito.

8-¡Ah!, también quiero dejar claro que no he recibido comisión de ninguna empresa de preservativos…

¡Prometo que con lo próximo que escriba intentare compensar esta infamia! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

¡¡Gracias por aguantarlo… digo por leerlo!! y no matarme…


End file.
